Heavy Bond
by chayron
Summary: Complete. Yaoi. AU. Kakarott x Vegeta. Vegetasei still exists. Besides Vegeta House there’s another family that rivals it. The collision of those powers is threatening to start a war. To avoid the war, the decision is made to bind the both families.
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ characters. I'm not making any profit.

Warnings: Yaoi (male x male). Kakarott x Vegeta. Bardock x ? (just let it be. Let me try to surprise you…)

Summary: This story is completely independent from all my other stories. This is an absolute AU. Vegeta-sei still exists. Besides Vegeta-sei there's another power. Besides Vegeta House there's another family that rivals it. The collision of those powers is threatening to start a war. To avoid the war, the decision is made to bind the both families. So this is where the story starts.

A/N: Well… Heavy Bond smells of castles, princes, love, bonding and power. So yeah, don't say I didn't warn… Ah, there's also a small M-preg mentioning, but none of the two main characters gets pregnant (thank gods). Well, the story was finished on the 4th of October, 2005. More than a year ago, so then I was still quite fascinated with the idea. Yes, and this means that the story is finished and I'm only posting beta-read chapters (a good way to shift the blame on my beta-reader for delays, heh).

Have fun!

chayron

**Heavy Bond**

by chayron (lttomb yahoo com), beta-read by Redmarshin

Part 1

The king was sitting at the heavy wooden table and signing a document. He raised his head as if he had remembered something suddenly.

"When is Hetela's Duke exactly arriving?" the king asked his counselor who was standing on his left.

"He'll be at the landing dock in two and a half hours," the counselor quickly answered.

The king nodded then turned to his scowling son who was standing at the window and looking through it nonchalantly with his arms crossed.

"The meeting with his son requires all the formalities," the king said. "See him to his rooms. Ask how the flight was and other bullshit. Be polite." The king's face turned stern. "And stop that, Vegeta. It's just a simple formality."

XXXXX

Kakarott stuck his head through the spaceship's door. He observed the docks then stepped on the ladder to follow his father. Kakarott could already see the greeting delegation. Some of the representatives he already knew – those were faces of very well known politicians of Vegeta-sei. Being a son of the Duke that reigned the colonized Hetela's planet, he had several opportunities to meet them. There always were plenty of trade deals and meetings. Despite Kakarott's father chose wisely not to use the 'king' title and did only with the 'duke', both sides knew perfectly that Bardock's reign reached as far as the king's himself or even further. And despite this, the king of Vegeta-sei and the duke of Hetela managed to prevent the direct confrontation.

There hadn't been any wars or other direct clashes for the power. Both sides tried to squeeze the most benefit from each other as best as they could, but avoided direct battles. They were the same race after all. Though, sometimes there were several threats heard or thick tension hung in the air, both rulers didn't want to spill their subjects' blood. They had made pacts and treaties, but soon the tension became too thick. Both rulers agreed that something had to be done about it. And the two biggest powers decided that to strengthen their relationship and to lessen the danger was needed a union. Hetela's Duke and Vegeta-sei King decided that it would be a very good idea to mate their sons and thus eliminate the danger of war and open wide roads for the planets' cooperation and friendship.

The other three men that were the most important here were standing in front of the group, the king and both princes. Two Vegetas and the youngest son of the king, Velari. The king was about eighty years old, which for a Saiyan was the very prime of life. The king was powerful and not only physically. Under the current king's reign Vegeta-sei and its people reached the Gold Age. Though, one couldn't exactly say that about the king's life itself – the king's mate died more than twenty years ago, while giving birth to Velari. No one saw the king grieving, but after his mate's death, the king seemed to have become older, crumpled under all the responsibility and burden.

Prince Vegeta, the oldest son of King Vegeta, was 27 years old. Prince Vegeta was very well known for his stubbornness and for unpredictable moods. Already at age of 27 Prince Vegeta was probably the strongest Saiyan in the entire Universe. Prince Vegeta was also known for his reticence. But also he was known for his sharp wits and not less sharp tongue.

Prince Velari, 23 years old, was a contradiction to his brother. Though Velari already had proven himself to be not less capable in politics than his older brother, Velari was known for his more relaxed attitude and behavior. And although Velari still wasn't as strong as his brother, he never yielded to prince Vegeta. Actually both brothers had never been seen fighting each other except sparring. Sometimes there were several shouting sessions, but none ever tried to hurt each other; Velari agreed with the firstborn's right to the throne.

Kakarott followed his father down the ladder onto the wide red carpet. He saw the king and both princes coming closer. Kakarott, following his father, bowed his head, pressing his right fist to his left breast.

"King Vegeta," Kakarott greeted respectfully. After the king answered his greeting, he turned to the princes. Kakarott had seen his fiancé several times in newspapers and one time live when he had been on Vegeta-sei six years ago. "Prince Vegeta," Kakarott nodded at his soon to be mate.

The prince looked at him with indifference then nodded merely, accepting the greeting. Kakarott turned to the younger prince. "Prince Velari."

"Hello, Kakarott," Velari nodded, giving him the same respect Kakarott had shown him. Unnoticeably, Velari gave his brother a discontent glance. "You must be tired after such a long flight," Velari said to Kakarott. "I'll show you to your rooms. Let those two do the talking," Velari motioned to the king and the duke who were already surrounded by their counselors and guards, and were almost invisible in that entire varicolored and noisy ball.

Kakarott observed his father and gave a nod in agreement. Kakarott motioned for his bodyguards to come closer. "Thank you," he nodded at Velari. He was tired. Although the journey was comfortable, and he had all the convenience, he wasn't used to space traveling and to being locked between the walls for so long.

The three of them turned to go to a black luxurious car that was standing at the end of the red carpet, waiting for them. They climbed into the car and began to move. Their bodyguards followed in separate cars.

Kakarott stared silently through the window while observing the quickly flowing scenery. He had been here six years ago, but didn't remember much, he had been only a boy then. Now he could hardly make comparisons to how the place had changed and actually he hardly cared about that.

Through a corner of his eye Kakarott observed prince Vegeta again. He had imagined things not like this. Alright, he wasn't happy about this mating either, but there was no need to be so hostile. Like it was all his fault that the cursed situation between their planets went so far! They weren't enemies after all. At least he didn't think that they were. But maybe prince Vegeta had another opinion. Kakarott shifted his gaze back to the window.

XXXXX

Kakarott sat carefully down on the edge of the bed. Observing the room, he brushed over his wet hair with the towel again. The room was too luxurious for his taste. He didn't feel comfortable here. He liked simple and not too overcrowded space. And here the bed alone took half of the room. Well, the size of the bed wasn't too bad, he always slept sprawled and taking the entire space, but it was the bed decorations themselves – the bed was covered in red silk, covers puffy and fluffy, and he felt like sitting on some living being that was shifting and inhaling him even deeper into that fluffiness. Pillows were huge. Who the hell could normally sleep on these oversized things?! One would surely wake up with a stiff neck. And the canopy! Gosh! Actually everything looked the same in this room – oversized and too pompous. He could see that at this point his father and he preferred simpler life. Or maybe the House of Vegeta simply wanted to show off, to impress them.

The room was very bright, with three huge windows with heavy cream-colored curtains. The tapestry was ivory colored. There was a big soft carpet that covered the entire room. A big right-angled table perfectly matched the bed - big to inconvenience, several chairs, a huge wardrobe and a mirror that took up almost the entire wall.

Kakarott turned to his suitcase to look for the clothes that would be appropriate for the foreknown luxurious dinner party this evening. After he found the clothes he thought should do, he tossed them onto the bed and began unpacking the rest of his stuff.

Kakarott looked at the mirror to appraise himself. He looked older than his real age. People had always been telling him that he looked several years older than he really was – a bit over eighteen. He looked over twenty. Kakarott brushed several bangs out of his eyes. He was also told that he was attractive. He wasn't sure about that last conviction – every time he would look at the mirror, he saw a thin, spiky-haired guy staring at him with big eyes. Actually nobody ever told him that he was too skinny, but standing next to his father he always felt like that. He was even trying to eat more. Though, it hardly had any effect because he always ate until he almost passed out, anyway. Like all Saiyans ate.

And besides more weight, he would have liked longer hair. He always considered his hair too short, and his eyes were too big. His father was always telling him that everyone could read him like an open book through them. Otherwise, he thought that he was lucky enough – his nose was fine (not too big, not too small) and his lips were normal lips and his ears weren't clapping in the wind. He had ten fingers and ten toes, two hands and two legs. It was not too bad after all.

Kakarott cast the last glance at himself before leaving the room.

During the dinner, his fiancé didn't even look at him once. His father and king Vegeta were discussing something even now, during the meal, and he was grateful for the several encouraging nods that Velari gave him. He felt completely out of place. No wonder he didn't have appetite – the thought that he was going to stay here, in this castle, was making him sick.

He did agree with the mating – it seemed to be the best solution, but now, as the day was approaching, he wasn't so sure. He didn't like his fiancé a bit. No, not the appearance or something like that; he saw how prince Vegeta looked long time ago after all. It was the air about him. Though not too high, the prince was trying, or maybe he managed that even without trying, to intimidate him. He didn't understand why the prince was doing this. He wasn't trying to contest the prince, wasn't trying to question his rights; everybody knew who was stronger out of them, he accepted the prince's right to be a dominant partner in this union. He came here only for a simple formality. He didn't understand why the prince treated him like he would be the prince's enemy. No, an enemy would be better, now the prince was treating him like a piece of shit.

XXXXX

He had slept bad and had several nightmares, woke up and didn't manage to sleep any further. His head was full of thoughts. If he didn't know that this union was essential and hadn't given his word, he would have run away. Really, then, lying in that oversized bed, he was thinking how to escape this deal and castle. He wanted nothing more than to be back home, on Hetela, with his friends and father. And despite feeling childish and ashamed because of that feeling, he couldn't suppress that wish. He didn't want to stay here.

In the early morning, when he began to finally doze, there was a knock at the door and several servants entered to help him to dress for the ceremony. He drove out all the servants telling that he first needed to take a shower. Realizing that at such a tempo he was going to be late, he sent one of them to the kitchen for a snack and another to his father to explain why he wasn't going to come down for breakfast.

He had been brought luxurious clothes in red and white colors. White and red colors were his house's colors, but even in spite of these colors, the clothes had little to do with tradition – he had never seen anyone wear such design on Hetela. The only thing, besides colors that was speaking about his house was his family emblem – an eagle carrying a sword in its claws – on the right breast of the metallic armor. The emblem was as old as his line itself and reached the times when the Saiyan race hadn't mastered the ki energy yet.

Kakarott brushed over the emblem with his fingertips. He put the armor away and began dressing, trying to do it without any outside help. With shaky fingers he buttoned his clothes then put the armor on and clasped the buckles. Finally he put on his boots. He refused the insistent suggestions to do something with his hair. Whatever the servants wanted to do, he was sure that in the end it would look even worse than his short spiky hair was already looking.

Completely dressed, Kakarott looked at the mirror, steadied himself, brushed over his hair with his fingers and marched resolutely out of the room. Trying to control his a bit shaky legs, he climbed down the carpeted wide stairs. He was met by guards and nobles that were already lined up at both sides of the end of the staircase. Prince Vegeta was standing in the middle of the semicircle waiting for him. Velari was standing a bit farther from his brother. Kakarott cast a glance to his father that was already standing in front of others, in the balcony next to king Vegeta. His father gave a short nod. The nod meant everything – pride, necessity, obligation, respect, love.

Kakarott returned the nod and approached Vegeta.

"Took long," Vegeta muttered under his breath to his brother, "and still he looks like a damn villager."

Kakarott didn't show any sign that he heard that. He didn't feel like having it out with the prince at this moment. Pretending to be deaf, not noticing a glare Velari gave to Vegeta, he turned away from his soon to be mate.

He felt like he'd been dreaming. Everything seemed to be too surreal. The hall, the balcony, the ground under his feet, the people crowding under the balcony to watch the ceremony, the sounds, the scents, the prince who was leading him to the balcony. It was like he had been wading in a fog.

He was standing next to the prince and staring at the prophet's mouth while that was saying something. Like an echo the words were reaching him – the prophet mentioned something about the importance of this union, about the holiness of it. But he just managed to stare at the prophet's mouth.

"Turn to face me, moron," he heard the prince mutter silently.

He blinked and turned to face the discontent prince. He realized that he didn't catch the prophet's instruction.

"And now, the two will become one," the prophet said in a loud and resounding voice. "Prince Vegeta and Kakarott, the son of Hetela's Duke will unite within their souls and their union will bring peace to both sides." The prophet gave the sign for the prince.

Kakarott blinked at the prince as that drew him closer by his arm. He still couldn't believe that this was happening. He had never imagined the most important day in his life like this. He had never thought it might be like that. Like…like some nightmare. He had always believed the holiness and sanctity of the mating. The union was always something his people highly respected and valued. It was untouchable. It was a holy bond between two persons. It was the most joyous and important event in a Saiyan's life.

If there had to be joy, he had somehow missed it.

The prince's head lowered to Kakarott's shoulder crook and then Kakarott felt the sharp teeth pierce his shoulder. The pain was unbelievable. He had to steady himself while holding onto the prince's shoulders with both arms. Never had he imagined it might hurt so badly. He was becoming dizzy. Something in his mind was growing and then it began throbbing in pain. He swallowed back the wince that wanted to slip past his lips. He felt the urge to push the prince's body off him, to reduce that pain he was experiencing.

"Stop squirming, idiot!" the prince growled around the bite, increasing his hold on Kakarott.

The hall began dangerously spinning before Kakarott's eyes, and, to avoid getting sick, he closed them. It wasn't helping much, probably only worsened the situation. He was so relieved when the prince's teeth finally retreated from his flesh. He was grateful when the prince steadied him; he didn't feel like standing at the moment. The prince hissed something at him, but he didn't get through what the words meant. He was grateful that the prince didn't let him slip to the floor. Somehow his legs were shaky and he wasn't orienting in the space at all. He let himself to be guided back to the hall.

He wanted to simply go back into his room. He felt weak and dizzy. He caught several disturbed glances that his father sent him, but he managed to reassure his father that everything was okay.

He sat at the table that was set with plenty of wondrous food and drinks and could hear people having a good time. He missed half of the party – he was staring in front of him and trying not to be sick. He wasn't sure if it was normal that he felt like this. He tried to remember if he heard anything about "side effects".

"Kakarott, do you feel okay?" Velari came closer and sat next to Kakarott.

Kakarott nodded. He reached for a glass with juice. Velari managed to grab the glass before Kakarott could have spilled it with his shaky hand. He observed Kakarott's pale face. He rose from the table and approached his brother who was sipping wine from his glass and watching several gorgeous young men dance an ancient union celebration dance.

"Vegeta, I don't think that Kakarott feels well," Velari whispered. "You should bring him upstairs, to his room."

Vegeta snorted. "He's not a baby; he can take care of himself." He sipped his red wine, continuing to watch the dancers.

"Vegeta, stop it. You do know how it would look if one of you left now. Either none or you both," Velari whispered again.

"Did he tell you that he felt ill?" Vegeta looked at Velari.

"No…but…" Velari's face got a firm expression. "I know what I see, and if he gets sick here, it will be your own fault!" he hissed out, turned on his heels and went back to Kakarott. He motioned one of the servants to come closer. "Bring a glass of water."

"Here," Velari put the glass silently on the table, against Kakarott.

"Thanks," Kakarott muttered, grabbing the glass and gulping it down. He noticed his mate coming closer to the table, to them.

Velari gave an insisting look to his brother.

"Come with me upstairs," Vegeta said softly to Kakarott, indicating with his head towards the door. "You don't look well."

Kakarott nodded. He really didn't feel well. He rose to his feet only to be steadied by Velari.

"Shit," Velari cursed, rising from his chair and holding Kakarott. He raised his head to look at his brother. "He didn't drink anything. It would be good for him to see a doctor tomorrow. Bring him upstairs," he pushed Kakarott into Vegeta's arms, "I'll go with you and try to cover you both."

Vegeta led Kakarott through the hall while they both had to answer congratulations and cheers. After they reached the top of the wide stairs, Vegeta had to carry Kakarott to his room.

"If he doesn't feel better tomorrow, you'll have to bring him to doctor," Velari said, trusting the door to Kakarott's room wide open. "And it better be that he is sick because of the food, because if you fucked up the bond…" he left it hanging. He waited for Vegeta to carry Kakarott in.

"Idiot," Vegeta snorted, putting Kakarott onto the bed, "it's impossible."

"Undress him and put to sleep," Velari shook his head, refusing to argue. "We'll see tomorrow. And better pray that his father wouldn't get wind of this."

"Like I'm afraid of some old fool!" Vegeta hissed.

"You will be," Velari snorted. "That "old fool" would kick your ass down to Hetela and back. And besides he can pass a word to our father." He watched his brother unclasp Kakarott's armor. "I'll go downstairs to spread the rumors that you two are doing what is done on the first night after the mating. And don't even think about coming back to the party. Stay with him or go to your room."

"Do you think that I'm completely brainless?" Vegeta snorted. "Stop babbling and go back to the hall."

Velari rolled his eyes. He turned to the door. He cast the last glance to his brother who was pulling the red shirt off of Kakarott.

XXXXX

He ran unsteadily into the bathroom, at once doubling and emptying his stomach into the toilet. He heaved for some time then leaned at the wall. But after several seconds the sickness was back.

After emptying his empty stomach he rinsed his mouth and went back into the room. After looking out of the window he saw that it was a deep night. After looking at himself he realized that he was half naked. He didn't remember undressing. He hardly remembered reaching the room with his mate's help.

Kakarott brushed his fingers over his spiky hair then sat up on the bed. He felt much better now. He wasn't dizzy or sick anymore. He felt a bit weak, but it wasn't too bad. He yawned and fell with his back onto the bed. He snuggled into the covers, deciding that he had enough of mating experience for one day and it was the time to get some rest.

After several minutes he fell asleep. Alone, in the oversized bed, having not a clue where his so called mate was.

TBC


	2. Part 2

Hello, **Hecate**! Umm…first off – you are right, there will be those undertones (and much more) you are afraid of. As in the end my fics always end with the main paring as it was planed, usually I don't bother warning anyone, but as you always have been nice to me I'll tell you ;) Well, probably you won't read the fic anymore, but I'm glad you found the first chapter interesting.

Yes, we can understand both Kakarott and Vegeta – the two of them are forced to be with someone they don't even like. While Kakarott is simply accepting it as inevitable, Vegeta is shaking his head violently and spluttering in indignation. Vegeta has always been an ass after all… Country hick… You are kinda close to that :D If you decide to read this chapter, you will see what I'm talking about, heh

Kakarott is wimpy…? Umm… Yes, one could get that impression from the first chapter, but it isn't like that – it's rather that he is not in his territory, is a guest and doesn't know much about his surroundings. Again – more about Kakarott in this chapter.

Well, it's not that Kakarott imagined that Vegeta would fall in love with him from the first sight, he just hoped that Vegeta would understand the situation and make it more bearable for both of them.

Oh, I didn't say I didn't care about this story. I sure as hell care, it's only that it's finished, and I can't and won't change anything anymore – it's all written already from the start to the end.

I loved your review, really. I'm so happy to see you speculating about characters, their personalities and possibilities further on into the story. Well, I'm just a bit sad that I'll scare you off with OCs. Ah well, can't have it all, hehehe

Hello **JSinuYasha** Don't be so in a rush to fav it. I think there might be several parts that you won't like in this fic. Who knows...?

Hello **Linda McCarty! **How did I come up with a story line...? Whoa nobody has ever asked me how i come up with my storylines... Actually... Long, long time ago I read some of the 13-book series of stories written by Anne Golon. One of them was Angélique and the Sultan. I truly liked the book. I read it...heck knows how long ago, but it stayed somewhere in my memory. Sure, Kakarott doesn't remind a concubine, far from it, but that entire kingship and mating came from my thoughts mingling with that book. Yeah, I suppose one can't really see any similarities, and actually only when you asked me, I myself also asked how I came up with the idea, and then I remembered the book, so I suppose it had stayed in my subconscious and just floated out with this fic.

Hello **Maruading Storyteller****animelover6000**! Thank you for your nice reviews!

Hello **kit-kit**! I'm glad you also liked the next chapter. The guard will appear in the later chapters, too ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ characters. I'm not making any profit.

Warnings: Yaoi (male x male). Kakarott x Vegeta, Bardock x ?

**Heavy Bond ****  
**by chayron (lttomb yahoo com), beta-read by Redmarshin

Part 2

Kakarott had woken up late. The sun was already high in the sky; a mere shaft of light could be seen beaming through the not drawn curtains of the immense windows that accompanied the room. He quickly looked around, his eyes wide and blinking. After a second he slumped back into the bed, finally having recognized and remembered the place. He turned his head to the clock that was standing on a mahogany cupboard next to the bed. He had to see his father before he left. He had only several hours until his father left Vegeta-sei.

Kakarott quickly took a shower and found his clothes; this time he chose simpler clothes than yesterday – blue top and trousers, simple black boots and a white armor. He put them on and stood against the mirror. He stared at the teeth-mark on his shoulder and neck conjunction. It was still stinging a little – while taking a shower he had to avoid the stream flowing over the shoulder.

Kakarott trailed his fingertips over the claim-mark. He didn't like it. The bite was red and swollen, but he couldn't cover the bite up – a mated Saiyan had to show the claim-mark all the time and even if Kakarott wasn't proud of this mark at all and felt no joy or happiness in having it, even less in showing it off, he was still required to wear revealing clothes at the neck. The claim-mark was a sign of the union. The union between Vegeta-sei and Hetela.

Kakarott left the room. Surprised, he looked at the guard who was standing at the other side of his room's door, but after he moved, the guard began to follow him. Yesterday he dismissed all his bodyguards to let them have some fun and note the union the way they liked. It was already agreed that his bodyguards would be replaced by the king's employed people. It seemed that somebody was already taking care of the matter. Kakarott turned back to observe the guard who was wearing dark blue colors that were characteristic for the castle guards.

"I'm going to meet my father. It would be better if you waited here." Kakarott stated, turning back to continue to walk down the corridor. He heard the guard following him.

"Sir, I was ordered to follow you," the guard answered in a firm voice.

"I don't need your assistance now." Kakarott shook his head. "When I'll go outside the castle, I'll send someone to call you or something."

The guard didn't reply, only proceeded with following him. Kakarott felt his patience had reached its limits. He stopped and turned around.

"Listen, I think I stated myself very clearly before and I do not want to have to repeat myself again. I'm in a fucked up mood right now and if you fuck around any longer, you can be sure that I'll demonstrate to you your orders' priority," he calmly explained to the guard. "Now, go away." In which he again turned around to leave.

"Yes, sir," the guard muttered as he saluted and turned the other way.

Kakarott now wasn't exactly sure which way to go. He hadn't acquainted himself with the castle yet, however at this moment he simply didn't want to have anyone around. By the time he reached his father's door, he was already regretting having sent the guard away.

"Come in," answered a voice after Kakarott knocked on the door.

"Hi," Kakarott said as he opened the door. He quickly crossed the room and plopped on the bed behind his father who was sitting at the table and looking through some papers.

Kakarott observed the room. "And here I thought that my room was bad…" he sighed. He heard his father chuckle.

"Simply ask to redecorate it." His father turned around, smiling. Then his face turned more serious. "Are you okay? Yesterday you really didn't look good and later had disappeared somewhere."

"Sorry about that," Kakarott nodded. "I think it was food. I'm not used to the ren."

His father smiled. "Yeah, they eat too much fatty foods and drink too much." He observed his son again. "Is everything okay?"

Kakarott was silent for some time. "Probably," he finally shrugged. "I mean I think it is okay."

"How is Vegeta?" Bardock asked standing up from the chair and going to sit on the bed next to his son. He wanted to say so many things to his son, to give so many advices, but mostly he wanted to simply take his son back with him to Hetela. That was impossible though.

Kakarott sighed, frowning. "He is a self-obsessed bastard."

Bardock looked at his son. "That bad?" He didn't let the worry cross his face.

Kakarott shrugged. "Don't know. He's pissing me off though. I'm planning on having it all out with him just to shut him up."

Bardock sighed. "I always thought that Velari would have been a much better option for you. The only problem is that he's second-born."

"Velari?" Kakarott said a bit surprised. He shrugged then. "Don't know, I don't think that he's any better. He's following his brother everywhere like a lost puppy."

Bardock shook his head. "I'll give you some advice, Kakarott. If you need anything – ask Velari. I thought that Vegeta was smarter but it seems he's just a damn stubborn fool. Probably he, like some people here, thinks that we took advantage of this situation. I've talked with Velari several times. He's a clever man, Kakarott. Even if your mate needs time to realize several things, Velari already understands the situation. Go to him or you can go to King Vegeta if the situation is more serious. Don't expect them to start jumping around you but if required, they will both stand beside you."

Kakarott was silent. He stared at the velvet covers on the bed. "I hate this place." He didn't want to say that as he didn't want to make things worse than they already were. He didn't want to complain to his father and make their separation even more difficult, but somehow he couldn't help it.

Bardock gazed at his slumped son. "There's nowhere to retreat anymore. It's over. You two are mated, the union is already working."

Kakarott groaned. "I know that, father. I know that it's not the end of the world. I know that in the end I'll get used to this place, will start calling it home and will find some new friends. I know that in the end the bond will become strong enough to beat that stubbornness out of Vegeta, but still…"

Bardock nodded "He'll accept you in the end." He fell silent. "Gods, I wish it hadn't come to this," he sighed. "But I'll tell you this – if the fucker ever touches you, tell me and I'll fucking kill him."

Kakarott laughed, amused. "You're better off not to stick your nose into this business. We are mated after all; he'll never raise a finger against me."

"A finger maybe not…" Bardock drawled. "But you're very naïve, child… Be careful."

Kakarott blinked.

XXXXX

The docks were full off people who came to see the Duke of Hetela leave.

Bardock turned to his son for the last time. "Take care, son. If needed – you can always rely on me."

"I know, father." Kakarott nodded pressing his fist to his left armored breast to show respect.

Bardock sighed. "Yes, but I also know that you won't ask for help either…"

Kakarott smiled, bowing his head. "You yourself taught me that one has to deal with his problems on his own, father."

"Sometimes I wish I hadn't been such a good teacher…" Bardock gave a faint smile at Kakarott's back of the head. "Well, if you ever manage to talk your mate into visiting Hetela…" Bardock smiled wider.

Kakarott laughed softly. "We'll see. Maybe we'll come sooner than you expect."

"And I want my first grandchild to be named Bardock," Bardock grinned at wide-eyed Kakarott. "To hell with the Vegetas; don't listen to them." He grinned even wider as Kakarott began to sweat.

Kakarott managed a strangled laugh. "You can't be serious…" he gasped at his father's demanding expression. "We'll see about the name," he stammered then. "I doubt it will happen in this century anyway…"

Bardock chuckled. "See you soon, son." He smiled at Kakarott putting his palm on Kakarott's right fist that was still clenched on Kakarott's left breast.

"See you around, father," he nodded, smiling.

Kakarott savored the feeling of his father's warm palm on his skin. He felt it long after until it evaporated into the surrounding air, until his father and the spaceship were gone. He turned to go. He noticed his blue-dressed bodyguards follow him. His mate was still standing and talking about something with king Vegeta. Kakarott wondered if he should wait, but then decided not to – he was in no mood to stand here anyway.

"You three," Kakarott turned to his bodyguards, "go home. You," he looked at the guard that he had sent away in the morning. "Come with me." he motioned.

"Sir?" three guards weren't so sure about the new order.

"Are you questioning your lord?" A tiny ki beam appeared on Velari's fingertip.

Kakarott turned around at the voice. He saw his bodyguards quickly scatter around. "I think I would have managed to deal with my guards without your help." Kakarott glared at Velari.

The beam disappeared from Velari's fingertip. Velari turned away from Kakarott. "I have no doubt about that," he softly said. "The thing is that we still need to set the priority between the orders. It would be good if you'd see me in the evening about this matter." He walked back to his brother and father.

Kakarott glared at Velari's back then turned around and left the docks, muttering under his breath silently.

XXXXX

Kakarott sat on the grass and stared at the lake and warmed up in the sun. His bodyguard was sitting several respectful steps away. Kakarott had left the docks and had been reluctant to come back to the castle so he had gone the opposite way. After about an hour of flying he found this lake and decided that it would be a good idea to finally stop; the damn planet was round anyway, so he wasn't going to escape anywhere.

"Sir, can I express my opinion?" the guard finally asked after ten minutes of sitting silently behind Kakarott's back.

"Yes." Kakarott rolled his eyes at the water that currently sparkled with the sun.

"Your lordship should go back to the castle," the guard said. "They probably are already looking for your lordship. Your lordship didn't warn anyone about this small trip, did he?"

Kakarott turned around to observe the guard. The guard was the same age or even older than his father. He spoke respectfully but there was not a trace of fear in his voice and he could hear several embracing notes. Kakarott turned to gaze back at the lake. "And if I don't want to go back yet?"

"Then your lordship should find the nearest tavern, get deadly drunk, find several nice men to fuck and come back in the morning."

Kakarott turned around to stare at the guard. He blinked. "I like you," he said, closing his mouth. "Soo…" he stood up. "Where's the nearest tavern?" he asked.

"Combo Gain is only several kilometers away." The guard stood up as well.

"One problem," Kakarott frowned. "I don't have even a veri on me."

"Your lordship will return the money later." The guard shrugged. "No problems with that. But first your lordship will have to get something simpler to dress."

"Oh," Kakarott looked at himself. "I suppose…"

"We could come over to my brother's; he's almost the same built as your lordship."

Kakarott nodded. "Okay. And quit with that "lordship" – it takes too much time to pronounce. "Sir" will be just fine."

"With all respect, sir," the guard said after they were flying to the house of the guard's brother, "you do realize what you are getting into?"

Kakarott scratched his spiky head. "Are you talking about the mating or the tavern?"

"Both."

Kakarott was silent for some time. "I think I have a pretty good idea into what quagmire I've gotten into…" he finally muttered.

They reached the house and Kakarott changed his clothes into those of a simple soldier.

"You visit this tavern frequently?" Kakarott asked when they already were flying to the tavern.

"Only when prince Velari goes there."

"Velari?" Kakarott asked, surprised.

"Yeah," the guard nodded. "Velari. With time, sir will get to know many things about this family."

Soon they reached the tavern. The building itself looked pretty old and not too exciting. Although the inside was a bit better – there were several paintings and decorations. There were also about ten scratched tables and about fifteen people situated at them and at the bar.

Kakarott and his companion chose the free table in the very corner. Kakarott took his time to observe the tavern while his bodyguard was buying him a drink. He liked the atmosphere – the people seemed to mind their own business, there wasn't might lighting in the premises and there was soft music playing in the background. After turning back to his bodyguard he noticed him having a conversation with the bartender. They seemed to know each other well enough; although, bartenders always seem to make that impression. He waited for his bodyguard to return with the drinks.

Kakarott reached out his hand for his drink. "How much do I owe you?"

"Sir will get the bill in the morning," the bodyguard grinned giving the mug to Kakarott.

Kakarott grinned back. He smelled his brown drink suspiciously. He scrunched his nose. "What the hell is it?"

The guard grinned again. "Mead."

"Are you sure?" Kakarott smelled his drink again. "You can't deceive me; I've had mead several times and this doesn't look like it."

The guard laughed, amused. "Sir thinks that I want to poison him?"

"No," Kakarott shook his head, "but I'm sure as hell that you'd like to give me a sick stomach or at least a horrible headache."

The guard laughed again. "This one will give sir a horrible headache, that's for sure, but others are even worse. This is mead, sir."

Kakarott smelled his drink again then raised his mug. "What's your name, actually?"

"Korinto," the guard raised his mug too to meet Kakarott's.

"For the union and for this evening, Korinto," Kakarott clinked his glass with Korinto's.

"For the union and for this evening, sir," Korinto nodded.

After several more mugs and then even more the moods rose and the tongues became looser.

"So…" Korinto looked at Kakarott through his turbid mug. "I'm very curious, sir. How was the first night?"

Kakarott blinked then blushed. Velari did spread the rumors after all… He sighed and took a gulp of his already almost empty mug.

"Thought so," Korinto nodded. "Even didn't have a decency to make the event more pleasant for you. Bast… Bad prince," Korinto corrected himself.

"Bastard," Kakarott nodded, agreeing. "I have never thought that he could be such an asshole," he sighed into his mug. "My mate is an asshole," he sighed again. "Such a declination… to have an asshole for a mate…" he gulped his mead again.

"Maybe he'll come round," Korinto mused while with a huge interest observing the content of his mug. "You've mated after all, you have a bond now. Well, sort of… And you're intelligent, fun and handsome. I mean, who wouldn't want a mate like you? And I can bet that in bed you're unbelievable…" He winked at Kakarott.

Kakarott blushed fiercely. "I still have to test that one," he muttered into his mug.

Korinto almost sprayed the mead from his mouth. "W-what?" he choked out. "You can't be serious…" he stuttered. "You are still a virgin?"

Kakarott blushed even more. "Well, the talks about the mating began a long time ago. I knew one day I'll have to come here. I thought it would have been silly to start any normal relationship on Hetela. Besides, I still haven't had my first heat."

"Oh my god," Korinto muttered, taking a swig. "Child, you do realize what will happen after several weeks, don't you?"

Kakarott nodded in dismay. "Yeah, I do." He fished out a fly out of his mug and gave it a flick to the floor. He eyed his mead suspiciously again.

"How old are you?" Korinto finally asked, after having fully regained his breath.

"Eighteen," Kakarott sighed. He watched the fly pick itself up from the floor and start crawling towards the bar, leaving a small wet trail behind itself on the floor.

Korinto gasped first then shushed him, "Shhh… hell, they will throw us out…" he looked around the tavern to be sure that no one heard that.

Kakarott rolled his eyes. He sighed as he got lost the fly out of his sight.

"I'm serious," Korinto shook his head. "What are you going to do when your heat starts? If your relationship with the prince doesn't improve…"

"Maybe you know a good brothel near by…?" Kakarott muttered taking a good swig from his newly refilled mug. "I think it's going to be the only way." Sure he had thought about it. Though, because he hadn't experienced it yet, it always seemed a bit weird to think about. Heat was always something that others had. It wasn't an urgent problem. Somehow he thought that he'd deal with it when the time came.

The heat itself wouldn't be so bad. But as he had never been in heat and now was mated, after several days his body was going to start going through all the preparations and the heat was soon going to start. First heat after the mating was always unbelievably strong. For those who have never had heat before the mating, it was something unbelievable – he had heard plenty of stories. Everybody knew that. Some sick bastards were even buying young men to mate them and then bed them; usually later the unfortunate men were killed or simply sold or passed on for further use. Kakarott had no idea what was awaiting him.

"And what you've gotten yourself into…" Korinto shook his head, sighing. "You know, I'm staring to sympathize with you… And what about your father? How in the hell could he have put you into the situation like this?" He observed a man that was sitting at the next table – if he was right, the man was trying to flirt with him. Or maybe he was seeing things.

"Politics is politics and feelings are feelings. They don't mix." Kakarott smelled his mug suspiciously again. The drink smelt horrible, the taste was even worse, but it was pleasantly working on his overcrowded head. "Besides, my father was sure that I have had my first heat."

"You lied to him?" Korinto asked, motioning for the bartender to take care of their almost empty mugs. He observed the guy at the next table once again. The guy winked at him.

Kakarott nodded. "Yeah, several months more and hell knows what this situation would have turned into…"

Korinto sighed. "I think we should get a room here while we are conscious. I doubt we'll manage to get farther than that door."

Kakarott raised his head to observe the big double door. "Do you have enough money?"

"We'll inscribe this into prince Velari's account. They know me here anyway," he chuckled. "Kidding," he threw his hands, hiccupping, after Kakarott gave him a mistrustful look. "I'll pay later." He turned around to wink back at the guy.

Then Korinto somehow managed to get up and go to make arrangements for the two rooms. He came back to Kakarott who was threatening to fall asleep on the table. "C'mon," Korinto raised Kakarott from his place. He realized that it wasn't a good idea – he was hardly able to keep his own weight.

Somehow they managed to reach Kakarott's room. He left Kakarott in his room. Locked Kakarott's door, put the key into his pocket and went back into the bar to see that attractive guy.

XXXXX

Kakarott clutched his head and groaned loudly. He sat up in the bed. He observed the room he was in and warily remembered where he was.

It was midday already – the sun could be seen high in the sky. Kakarott groaned again, this time not in pain. He was going to get it for this. He climbed out of the bed, all the time clutching his throbbing head and went to the door. It was locked.

"What the…" Kakarott blinked. Who the hell locked him in? Then he realized that Korinto probably wanted to be sure that he wouldn't wander away. Korinto was his bodyguard after all.

Kakarott went back to his bed. He sat there for some time and then decided that he had to get out; nobody knew when Korinto was going to wake up. He'd pay for the door later. But before he could have put the plan into action, he heard the key insert into the lock then turned and the door opened to reveal Korinto standing behind it.

"Sir?" Korinto took Kakarott's appearance in.

Kakarott sighed. "My head is pounding."

"We can fix that." Korinto grinned.

XXXXX

"Where the fuck have you been?" Vegeta hissed at his mate as soon as Kakarott stepped through the door. "Are you a complete idiot?! Where have you been roaming around?! If you do something like this again, next time I'll fucking…"

Kakarott punched his mate straight in the face, sending him flying into the wall. The prince hit the wall loudly and dropped to the floor, blinking his shocked eyes at Kakarott in disbelief. Kakarott walked unsteadily over to his mate.

"Shut up," Kakarott hissed at his mate. "You can't imagine how I've wanted to do that," he giggled at Vegeta who got back up.

Vegeta gave a loud threatening growl, jumping at Kakarott who didn't even blink, except hiccupping loudly. Then Vegeta lowered his fists, deciding that it was no use. "Go to sleep, we'll talk later," he hissed, turning away from his drunken mate. He heard Kakarott groan behind his back.

"Shit, I'm gonna be sick," Kakarott groaned again, running unsteadily out of the room.

TBC


	3. Part 3

Hello **JSinuYasha****animelover6000**, thank you for your reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ characters. I'm not making any profit.

Warnings: Yaoi (male x male). Kakarott x Vegeta. 

**Heavy Bond**

by chayron (lttomb yahoo com), beta-read by Redmarshin

Part 3

Kakarott groaned as the sun began to glare at his eyes. He blinked for several seconds, tossed in the bed then groaned again. His head and his bladder were bursting. He groaned again as he remembered yesterday's encounter with his mate. He really shouldn't have stayed in that tavern for so long. He had come back in the evening of his second day of absence from the castle. Vegeta had a right to be mad with him.

Kakarott rolled off the bed and sheets and padded into the bathroom.

The shower had refreshed him and his head felt a little better. He dressed and then left the room. He presumed that today he was going to have a serious conversation with his mate; actually he was sure that his mate was going to have a serious conversation with him.

"Sir, prince Vegeta has asked for you to come to his chambers as soon as sir is available."

Kakarott turned his head to the guard that was standing at his door. "Tell prince Vegeta that I'll come as soon as I have had something to eat," he said. "Actually where's the kitchen in this building? I suppose I'm too late for the breakfast."

The guard suppressed his smile. "In half an hour dinner will be served in the royal dining room. However if sir is really hungry he could send someone to bring some food from the kitchen."

Kakarott thought a moment. He wanted to solve the problems before food – he hated someone disturbing his meal. But he also hated solving problems with an empty stomach. "Get me a sandwich," he sighed.

The guard nodded. "Yes, sir."

"I'll be on my way to the prince." Kakarott sighed again.

On his way to his mate Kakarott finished munching on the sandwich. He was anxious. He had a feeling that now they were going to divide their responsibilities and get several things clear between them.

Kakarott approached the door and knocked. After he heard a response, he entered. The prince was reading. This time Kakarott took time to observe his mate. Vegeta's build was much more compact than that of the most Saiyans. Although, while alone and not beside other Saiyan, the prince always looked even higher than an average Saiyan. Vegeta knew how to hold himself. He knew that despite that he lacked in height, his body more than compensated that.

The prince was attractive. Somehow the compact, curvy body and the fierce, sharp features made a very appealing combination. Vegeta also had a very beautiful tail – the tail was a rich dark brown-reddish color, long and puffy. The prince, like all Saiyans, to keep his treasure secure, held it wrapped around his waist the entire time.

Kakarott had to agree that his mate was attractive.

The prince put the book aside trying not to close the page on where he had stopped reading. He observed Kakarott who crossed the room and sat down on the couch. Kakarott noticed a faint bruise under his mate's eye. He squirmed a bit uncomfortably.

"Err…sorry about that."

Vegeta gave him a searching look. But he didn't notice any pretence neither in Kakarott's eyes nor his voice. But the prince's eyes hardened and flashed anyway. "You do realize that while loafing around you harm not only your own reputation, but also mine?"

"Nobody recognized me," Kakarott shook his head. Although he realized that his mate didn't exactly mean this. He sighed. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell. Somehow I wanted to get away."

Vegeta observed him once again. "It's a bit too late now, don't you think?" he snorted.

"Maybe if you stopped behaving like a fucking imbecile, I wouldn't need to!" Kakarott snapped.

Vegeta bristled too. "I'm not that used to my "dearest mate" going sloshed at Combo Gain with his own bodyguard!" He saw Kakarott's round eyes. "And who do you think Korinto works for, moron?!" He snarled. "Yesterday he reported everything to Velari! Including that you owe him one-hundred and two veris!"

"I'll pay him back later." Kakarott shrugged. Sure he had expected Korinto to report to his employer. Although, what he did not know was that it was Velari or that Velari would be so eager to hold an inquest so fast.

Vegeta growled in anger at Kakarott as he seemed completely unfazed. He flashed his canines at Kakarott.

"Listen," Kakarott snorted, "I don't feel very guilty about it. I agree I should have told where I went and I shouldn't have done this," he motioned to his mate's eye, "but otherwise I don't care. I had a great time. I have a right to celebrate this damn union, don't I?" he said. "While you have been ogling those damn half naked dancers and having fun, I was trying not to get sick on your precious carpet!"

Vegeta crossed his arms. "Sure, if it's how you understand fun…to get sloshed to death…"

"And did you suggest anything better?" Kakarott hissed. "You perfectly know that I don't know anyone on this damn planet! Instead of trying to show me around, as a normal mate would do, instead you pour out on me your fucking moods!"

"Poor Kakarott!" Vegeta snickered. "Lamenting like some fucking child! Mate?" He sniggered again. "Know this you imbecile: I'll never accept you as a mate! I don't care what our crazed fathers agreed about. We should have crushed that your damn planet a long time ago! You're just a weakling, as all of you on Hetela! You can thank my foolish father; if not for him, I'd have conquered your damn planet long ago. I would have killed you and your idiot father!" he hissed. He chuckled then, glaring at Kakarott. "Though, it's not too late yet."

Kakarott stared at the prince, stunned. "I see," he finally said. He stood up. "Shove your threats up to your ass." He turned to go. "Be careful that you don't choke on your own threats one day."

XXXXX

Kakarott stared at the mug in his palms. He was sitting in his room on his bed with the TV on. But there was nothing very interesting on. He was watching it (well, trying to watch) only because some reporter was taking an interview from his father's counselor on Hetela. He expected to see his father's face or at least hear his voice. He missed him. They always had been close. Maybe too close; now it hurt to be separate.

At first he had at least thought that Vegeta would come round, now he was sure that his mate wasn't going to do that. He was alone here. Now he had nothing to count on. What's more now he knew that he had an enemy. One for now. He still didn't know, maybe he had more. If Vegeta hated him, he was sure that Velari wouldn't mind to tear him apart either; he had to be careful now. If Vegeta wanted a war, he might simply kill him – that would be a perfect reason for a war between the two planets. The only thing that was preventing Vegeta from doing that was his father, king Vegeta; king Vegeta was against the war. But the prince was never known for his patience – one day he could simply overthrow his father, simply kill the king and then nothing would stand in between them.

He couldn't comprehend that - his mate was his enemy. Mate and enemy didn't suit in one sentence at all. A mate was always associated with comfort, security, love and family. And he had an enemy for a mate. He didn't ask for much – of course he hadn't expected that Vegeta would fall in love with him from the first sight, he simply expected some understanding from his mate's side, but he had never imagined that Vegeta would threaten his life. Maybe before the mating, but after… Before the mating he himself probably wouldn't have minded to deal with Vegeta. Now he was mated to the bastard. His honor didn't let him go against his mate. The traditions and upbringing were deep in his blood. He had seen how his father lived with his mate, he had seen many other examples and he had heard the stories, although now most of it all seemed to be bullshit. He still couldn't go against his mate. Bardock had been right then – he WAS naïve.

There was a knock at the door. Kakarott's head rose in surprise. He was even more surprised when he heard Velari's voice. What the hell did he want?

"Kakarott," Velari nodded. He crossed the room and settled comfortably into the couch against Kakarott, who was still very interested in his mug. Velari put a paper-case he was carrying on his lap. "I noticed that you've had a small chat with my brother," Velari said circling his finger near his left eye.

Kakarott bristled up. "He asked for it." Now damn Velari was going to preach him about his rights!

"I wasn't saying anything," Velari shrugged. "It is between the two of you. I came only to deal with the arrangement with our guards and servants."

"Oh, yeah," Kakarott scratched his head. "Sorry about that. I forg…I wasn't here," he smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, Korinto told me that you two had some fun," Velari chuckled. He thought then. "Do you want me to assign him under your dominion? I suppose you don't know anyone else here?"

Kakarott blinked. Velari was trying to be nice. Unless… "Yes, if he wouldn't mind. I'd like that but in that case he should stop reporting to you."

Velari nodded. "Of course. I don't intend to put any restrains on you and Korinto already agreed." Velari shifted comfortably in his couch, giving Kakarott a quick observing look. "I consulted my father and we have decided that you would need to have at least fifty men under your command. This is not counting the servants; we'll talk about them later. If you want more guards – this is not a problem. They would be subordinate only to you and it would depend only on you what you wanted to do with them. That means they wouldn't take orders from us."

Kakarott raised his head from his mug. Velari was trying to be as clear as possible. "And if I wanted a hundred guards?"

Velari indeed chuckled. He could see that Kakarott was just testing him and his word. "As you wish. Although in that case – why not wish for an entire army?"

Kakarott nodded. "Fifty guards will be enough." Now he began wondering how he was going to pay the salaries. He had money, plenty of it, but everything was on Hetela and not having an income, he was reluctant to spend so much money on fifty Elite warriors. Velari had also mentioned something about servants… he was going to go bankrupt here.

"As I wasn't very sure," Velari proceeded, "but I suspected that you'll need some income, so I let myself to ask for advice of my father. We decided to give you the two counties of Hirian and Aleda. They are good counties and if you manage to rule them well, you'll have more than enough income. The Counts of the both domains are clever men and you shouldn't have any problems with them. Of course everything in the counties would be under your dominion and it'd be only your decision as to what you wanted to do with them.

"I should also mention that most of the assigned warriors under your command are from these two counties. I think this should make things easier. The counties aren't far away from the capital, so you will be able to reach them fast enough – it is five hours of flight. The counties are beside each other. One is rich with lakes, the other with mountains and is gaining profit by mining various metals."

Velari reached the thick paper-case for Kakarott. "Actually everything is here." He stood up after Kakarott took the paper-case and opened it, starting to leaf through the papers. "If you agree with everything, you simply need to sign the documents testifying the overtaking of Hirian and Aleda. The same is with your squad and servants." He moved to the door. "I'll come back later," he nodded. "If you have some questions, you can find me in the training hall or simply send someone to fetch me. Korinto will know where to look for me." Velari nodded again and closed the door behind him.

After reading through the case, he wasn't very sure what to do. The documents were prepared without any reproaches. Everything was clearly written with black on white, with all the explanations, his responsibilities and so on. Not the usual stuff when officials wanted to tarry the time. The document would come into force as soon as he signed it. But he still wasn't sure. He wasn't sure because everything was for free. Only for his signature. Sure, he'd have to pay the taxes for the kingdom anyway, but that was the usual order and even in that case there was an exception – he was relieved of the taxes on the first year.

Kakarott decided that only a complete idiot wouldn't sign the documents. So he signed, closed the paper-case and began wondering on how much Velari had lied to him. All the conversation gave him was an impression that most of this transaction was Velari's merit, although Kakarott doubted that very much. Velari simply wagged his tongue too much. Probably it was the king who prepared everything. Velari was too fond of his brother; if anything, Velari would choose to kill him than to give him two counties.

XXXXX

It took him almost half a day to arrange everything with his fifty warriors and new servants and when he was finished it was dinner time. He almost ran into the dining room as he was so hungry. He had been in the dining room yesterday, after that small conversation with his "dearest mate". Though, it was no wonder that he didn't have much of an appetite then. Today however, he was in a better mood. Sure, now he had his own men to command and two counties – why wouldn't he be happy?

The dining room was huge and pompous – like everything in the castle. Actually he was getting used to that – he didn't notice the bright colors and his eyes didn't close at the reflecting light from the gold and silver anymore. He simply ignored them.

There were enough places for more than fifty persons at the table and he didn't feel very comfortable when there were only four of them sitting at that enormous table. The room was decorated with various frescos, most of which he truly liked and could only imagine their price. No, it was not that the House of Vegeta was richer than his; it was simply because he and his father didn't have such old and antiquarian things. Hetela started as a colonized planet. His father's ancestors rose as the leaders there and with time the planet distanced itself from its origin, Vegeta-sei and the House of Vegeta. The House of Bardock became independent. Probably Vegeta-sei would have never let that happen without a fight, but at the time there already were enough wars going on and when Vegeta-sei finally came round and noticed what was going on, Hetela already was a power to be considered with. Besides, Vegeta-sei and Hetela usually fought on the same side. There were several cases when their opinion didn't match, but in that case the both sides rather tried to outdo each other with political machinations than with wars.

Kakarott circled the table and as yesterday, sat down farther from Vegeta. He simply wanted to eat and not to share the glares that his mate was giving him all the time. He actually found himself sitting closer to Velari than his own mate. Velari at least wasn't disturbing his meal.

"Try the chicken," Velari finally broke the silence that had lasted about ten minutes. He motioned to the dish. "It's not as fat as the ren; you should like it better," he said after noticing Kakarott suspiciously eying his food. Velari still remembered that Kakarott had been sick after eating the new food. "Although it might be a bit too spicy for your taste."

"Thanks," Kakarott nodded. "I'll try it." He reached his plate for the nearest servant to fill it with the chicken. He watched the servant fill the plate. He cut the small peace of the chicken and put it into his mouth. "No," he shook his head after chewing, "it's not too spicy. It's very good."

Velari nodded. He took a glass of white wine to take a sip. "It would be interesting to know the most common dishes on Hetela. Maybe you're any good at cooking?" he asked taking a sip again.

Kakarott laughed silently. "No, I'm afraid not," he shook his head. "But I could arrange something, if you really want to try."

Velari nodded. He put his glass back on the table. "That would be great. I think none of us will mind trying something new?" he observed his relatives.

"Exclude me," Vegeta snorted, getting up. He threw his serviette on the chair.

"I'd like to try," the king nodded, completely ignoring his older son who was walking towards the door. "Simply have a word with our head-chef and tell him what he has to do and what he needs." He paused then, after he heard the door behind his oldest son close. "Oh, and tell him to prepare some sandwiches for your mate tomorrow."

Kakarott suppressed his smile. Velari gave a loud, sonorous laugh. He raised his glass to his father.

XXXXX

After two hours of torturing the chef and himself, he finally managed to arrange some things about tomorrow's dinner. He wasn't any good at cooking and it was hard to explain to the chef about the dishes while not knowing the ingredients. Finally the chef remembered that he had a book about cooking somewhere and there were several dishes from Hetela. After checking it out, Kakarott found several familiar titles and he and the chef were very happy. The chef told that he would be able to get all the ingredients he needed. Kakarott gave a sigh of relief and almost ran away from the kitchen. Cooking was never meant for him.

While running from the kitchen, Kakarott almost bumped into Velari. He noticed that Velari was wearing his armor and gloves.

"I'm going for a hunt," Velari said after noticing Kakarott's exploring eyes. "Want to go with me?" he asked as he noticed something in Kakarott's eyes sparkle. He saw Kakarott hesitate.

"Is Vegeta going with you?" Kakarott finally asked. If his mate was going, it might be a trap – it was so easy to shift the blame on some rabid animal for killing him. He wasn't sure about Velari either, but Velari wasn't as strong as his mate. If anything, he would probably have a chance to defeat Velari. Though, he wasn't sure about this either; Velari was older than him and probably much more experienced.

"No," Velari shook his head. "He's still pissed off. It's me and several of my guards, though, if we are going together, we can leave them here. So, you're going? It's already darkening, the very time for hunting," he said wanting Kakarott to hurry up.

Kakarott observed Velari once again. Velari seemed not to be lying or anything. It seemed to be just a simple hunt. Velari was impatiently waiting for him to decide if he wanted to go or not. "Yes, I'm going. I just need to change."

"Hurry up," Velari nodded. "I'll wait at the door." He turned to his men to tell that they can go whenever they wanted until called again. He went through the hall then turned into the left corridor and later stopped next to the huge reinforced door, while impatiently checking his wristband and tapping his black-booted foot at the floor.

Velari's head rose in surprise as after one minute Kakarott was standing besides him. The Saiyan was really fast. Kakarott had changed into black boots, dark shirt and black trousers that were seemingly made from strong material. Kakarott was wearing black armor and gloves too. Velari turned to the door, motioning to the two beside it standing guards to open it. While waiting for the guards to open, the thought that his brother was a fool, crossed his mind again. "Your zip is open."

"Shit," Kakarott blushed, looking at his crotch and grabbing the zip. "Thanks."

Kakarott followed Velari for several kilometers until he asked where they were going.

"To Meria forest. It's the best place to hunt. At least I like it the best," Velari said. "There're plenty of rions that I like hunting."

"Rions?" Kakarott blinked. Hell, it wasn't that he was afraid, but he had heard plenty of stories about these creatures. One had to be very courageous or stupid or maybe both to go hunting them only in a party of two. He grit his teeth after he heard Velari's soft laugh.

"Don't worry, those stories are too exaggerated," he smiled against the wind that was streaming past his face and ruffling his long hair. "If one knows how to get to them, it's not a problem. I'll show you."

Kakarott gulped. He thought that he should have taken some weapon. He had thought that they would go hunting rabbits or deer; Velari didn't seem to be the type to hunt something else. Obviously he had been wrong. Velari WAS the type to get his ass into trouble.

"Here," Velari motioned to the seemingly endless forest that in the setting sun was painted in orange and black colors. He hovered in the air for some time to admire the evening sky and the colors.

Kakarott watched the mist glide over the huge forest, the trees hardly visible. It was getting cooler. To hell with pride, he thought. Pride didn't mean much after one was dead. "Are you sure?" he asked, turning to look at Velari whose face was submerged into some kind of ecstasy while watching the forest.

This time Velari rolled his dark eyes at Kakarott. "Had I known, I wouldn't have taken you." He chuckled at Kakarott's face expression after these words. He motioned for Kakarott to follow him.

"I simply don't want to be killed," Kakarott crossed his arms against his chest in defense, his eyes watching Velari hover in the air, over the dark forest.

"I promise you'll get out alive," Velari chuckled, launching down into the forest.

"I better fucking would," Kakarott muttered under his breath, launching himself after Velari and catching up with him.

They had been silently sneaking and walking over thirty minutes in the darkening forest, until Velari finally gave a sign to stop.

"See that rion?" Velari whispered, carefully parting the branches.

"Where?!" Kakarott gasped, quickly turning his head here and there.

Velari felt the urge to slap Kakarott's forehead. "Here," he motioned for Kakarott to look to his left.

Kakarott turned his eyes into the dark piece of space under the fir-tree. He nodded. Now he could see it: the beast was lying on its side, on some leaves, chewing on a picked bone. The beast was covered in long gray fur. The body was huge, though, the head seemed to not to fit into the picture – it was small and pointy-eared. Kakarott noticed sharp, yellow canines nibbling on the bone. Then his gaze fell on the paw that was holding the bone. It was the biggest paw he had ever seen in his life. And it had the biggest claws he had ever seen. He raised his head back to the creatures head. He almost stepped back as his eyes were met by two burning orbs.

"Shh…" Velari shushed Kakarott after he noticed the younger Saiyan start. "It doesn't see you. Their sight is very bad. You're standing too far. Just don't make any sudden moves or noises." He turned his eyes back to the rion. "It's a male, and he's not alone. I can scent several females somewhere near. I think they should be behind that heap of logs; that might be their lair."

Kakarott nodded. He could recognize several faint feminine scents, though he hadn't been able to connect them with this rion creature before Velari told him. The species was completely new to Kakarott. Though, after Velari told whose the scent was, he immediately knew the situation: the group probably consisted of one grown up male and several females, probably three or four or even more and it was possible that there were some cubs somewhere with females and maybe there were some half-grown rions. That was going to make the hunt harder – most species went crazy if something threatened their cubs. The rion male was awfully big and had huge claws.

"I'll try to lure him away from the lair. I'll start making noises and the male probably will come closer to look; they are very curious. Thus we wouldn't need to get into the grapple with those females," Velari said to Kakarott. "I'll give a command when to attack. Try to avoid the claws – they will cut right through your armor," he nodded in confirmation after noticing Kakarott's eyes widen. "And remember that their sight is very bad, so if the things are bad – flare your ki to the maximum – that will blind the rion completely. And if it would get really nasty – just get the hell out of here. They don't fly."

"Why not to simply blast it?" Kakarott blinked.

Velari grinned. As the rions lived and evolved through the years with other species, they became resistant to most of their enemies, including the Saiyans. Kakarott, as all other people who colonized and lived on Hetela, didn't have creatures that would have specially evolved to beat off the Saiyan attack.

"You could try," Velari grinned. "Though, I'll be nice and tell that I won't recommend that – see that fur? It's a very good protective shield. It has developed to absorb ki. It simply gathers ki and rion can use it as a boost to his strength and endurance. And in case when there's too much of ki and rion can't absorb it, the ki, and we're talking about blasts, simply rebound back."

Kakarott blinked. "This is going to be fun," he muttered, brushing over his hair.

"Yep," Velari nodded, grinning again. "Try to hit him in the head," he got serious then. "Now, go up," he motioned into the air," after I decide that the distance is enough, I'll shoot a small blast into the air indicating for you to join me."

Kakarott didn't protest – he agreed that Velari was much more experienced in this than him. He rose up into the air and flew a bit farther, to the side where Velari was going to lure the rion. He gazed down at the forest while waiting for the signal. Suddenly there was a roar that shook the forest, and after a second Kakarott saw a blue ki-blast emerging from the depth of the trees. The blast was too near the lair.

Kakarott shot down, to where he saw the blast coming from. He found Velari trying to kick rion into the head. The beast smelled the air, left Velari and launched itself on Kakarott. Kakarott jumped to the side, hardly managing to avoid long paw with long sharp claws. Velari used the opportunity and kicked the rion into the back of the head. The beast fell next to Kakarott, hitting the ground with its stomach.

"Easy," Velari said, quickly falling upon the rion and instantly wringing the beast's neck with his both hands before the beast could have attempted getting up.

Velari yelped when he was thrown back, as Kakarott crashed into him, flinging them both to the ground, into the moss. Velari threw Kakarott back, before even managing to realize what was going on. Velari jumped to his feet. "Shit!" He hurled himself into Kakarott to push Kakarott out of the way of a rion female that now was threatening to hollow Kakarott's head out. They rolled over several times and then Velari shot into the air, dragging a dizzy Kakarott with him.

"Shit," Velari cursed again. He quickly pulled Kakarott higher to look if the younger Saiyan had any wounds. He felt for Kakarott's head to look for open wounds.

"Somebody promised no adventures," Kakarott muttered, while tightly pressed against Velari. Kakarott blinked and shook his head; after Velari threw him off, he had hit a tree with his head and then, when Velari pushed him out of the rion female's way, they had rolled over several times resulting in him losing his balance completely.

Velari heaved a sigh of relief. He removed his hand out of Kakarott's spiky hair. "I promised that you'll get out alive. But there was no talking about adventures," he raised Kakarott's face with his fingers and observed Kakarott's face attentively. Kakarott was uninjured. Just still a bit dizzy. He hadn't been sparing his strength while throwing the younger Saiyan off him.

Velari held Kakarott until he was sure that his brother's mate was able to fly on his own. Kakarott hovered in the air, still shaking his head. "What about that rion?" Kakarott asked, looking down into the backwoods.

Velari shook his head. "The body should still be lying in the same place, but let's go home. Now the pack will be agitated."

Kakarott glared at Velari. Kakarott removed his hand from his head. "I want the damn body. I got a nasty bump, so at least I should get its teeth or fur or whatever."

Velari blinked. "Alright," he nodded then. "Let's see what's going on down there," he motioned for Kakarott to follow him back into the forest.

TBC


	4. Part 4

Hello **animelover6000**I'm glad that you like it :D No, Goku doesn't have any of his special powers. He's very strong in comparison to other Saiyans but I made Vegeta House stronger. Ah well, one of my whims…

Hello **Krazy-Dak**, ah, you discovered my fics recently? I'm pleased that you like them :D

xxx

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ characters. I'm not making any profit.

Warnings: Yaoi (male x male). Kakarott x Vegeta.

**Heavy Bond**

by chayron (lttomb yahoo com), beta-read by Redmarshin

Part 4

Even if the rion's corpse stank unbelievably, Kakarott was contently carrying his catch thrown over his both shoulders and not worrying neither about the scent nor the rion's blood that was running down his dark armor and then to his left thigh.

He and Velari did come back to the place where Velari had killed the rion and took the body. Though there were several females nearby, they succeeded in getting away without too much trouble. Now Kakarott was thinking about some nice warm mittens and boots. He wasn't sure if Velari would let him, but he was also thinking about a nice rion-tooth-necklace. Kakarott loved trophies.

Velari was following Kakarott but kept his distance away from the stench. He was glad that Kakarott enthusiastically volunteered to carry their catch. Velari was also glad that their small hunting didn't end with a tragedy. He wanted to hit himself over the head, with something heavy preferable, for dragging Kakarott with him into this hunting. Kakarott was inexperienced with rions. Had he been with his guards instead of Kakarott, he wouldn't have had any trouble with those rion females. Sure, it was his own fault for not noticing the rion female behind his back but a more experienced companion would have noticed the rion female earlier. Though, Kakarott had probably saved his life anyway and in return, he almost threw Kakarott into the paws of that female! Hell, that moment he instinctively thought that Kakarott had attacked him.

"Velari?" Kakarott breathed out happily from under the rion's weight. "Will you take me another time?"

Velari nodded. "Yes, but we'll need to take someone else with us."

Kakarott smiled. "Yeah, you really screwed up with that female. You were not far enough from the lair, and probably the noises the rion was making attracted her."

Velari stopped in that very spot not flying any further. He watched Kakarott's quickly retreating back. Well, yes, Kakarott indeed told the truth, or at least part of it, but he didn't expect Kakarott to voice it out. Though, he knew how to accept the righteous words. He sped forward to catch up with Kakarott. "Very well, next time you'll be the one to lure a rion." Yes, Vegeta House didn't like accepting their faults, they challenged them instead.

Kakarott rolled his eyes at Velari's answer. "Alright." He grinned then. "Can't wait. Can I use the rion's teeth?" he asked, trying to turn his head to look at Velari, but the bulky body of the rion on his shoulders didn't let him do that.

Velari sighed. "You are all crazed about the trophies on Hetela, aren't you? Why do you need the teeth – they are yellow and ugly. Besides it was me who killed him, not you."

Kakarott shook his head. "You don't understand anything. It doesn't actually matter who killed it. If I wanted, eventually I could get my own; now I know where to find them. It simply was the first time I saw something so big and ugly and powerful. That female almost crashed your scull," he grinned at Velari.

"Yours too," Velari chuckled.

"Only with your help," Kakarott grinned again.

Velari nodded then. "Alright, I agree that I almost got you killed. It was very stupid of me to take you into this hunting."

Kakarott was silent for a moment. "Good that it ended up alright. So will you let me use the teeth?"

XXXXX

Despite that Kakarott didn't exactly like rion meat, he did nibble on his own caught meal at the breakfast. While toying with his meal, Kakarott noticed Velari's amused gaze on him.

"It's your own catch," Velari chuckled, raising his glass to his lips. He put his glass back on the table with a small thud. "According to the tradition, you should finish your plate and eat another two to celebrate the good hunt," he laughed heartily at Kakarott's facial expression.

Vegeta's face darkened. He loudly and demonstratively pushed his plate away from him. He gave his brother a chilling glare, at which Velari just smiled and raised his glass again.

The king chuckled, noticing Kakarott's pale face. He ignored his oldest son's discontentment completely. "Though, I heard that Velari killed it, so you can give him yours. I'm sure that he'd be more than glad to have it."

"That's true," Velari agreed, grinning.

"With pleasure," Kakarott pushed the pot with the meat happily farther from him to Velari's side. He didn't even like the smell. While alive the rion had smelt horribly, and death and boiling water didn't improve the smell much.

"At least today you shouldn't have any problems with dinner," Velari smiled, motioning for one of the servants to refill his plate. "Did you make something from those yellow teeth?" he asked Kakarott.

Kakarott shook his head. "Not yet. First I need to get a string then a tool to drill small holes in the teeth."

Velari thought a moment. He tapped his fingertips at his glass, making a sonorous resounding sound. "I think you could find everything you need in our workshop not far away from here. If you wanted to go, just ask Korinto. He'll know it; it's the best workshop around. The workers will do everything for you."

"Nah, I want to do it myself. I just need the tools," Kakarott observed the salad before him. "What's this?" he picked the salad with his fork suspiciously.

"It's not going to bite you," Velari rolled his eyes. "Try it. I like it."

"You like rion meat, too," Kakarott sniggered, putting some salad into his plate. "You have no taste buds at all."

Velari rolled his eyes again. He noticed his father's brow rise. Velari just shrugged at his father. "I'll see with which masterpieces you'll surprise us during the dinner," Velari said to Kakarott. "I think I should leave some rion just in case the food might be not edible at all."

Kakarott sniggered, "Believe me; you'll finally see what's called the real food! I wonder how you're even still alive with this stuff of yours," with his fork he motioned at Velari's plate.

"I just wonder who is mated here with whom after all…" the king chuckled, amused, while watching Kakarott and Velari.

Kakarott and Velari turned their heads to the king. Kakarott blushed. Velari circled one finger near his temple to show to his father that he was completely crazy. Vegeta glared at his father for the stupid joke, glared at Velari for not telling that the rion had been hunted by him AND Kakarott and glared at Kakarott for spoiling his life in general.

XXXXX

Kakarott blew into a small hole to clear all the dust and the shaving then raised the tooth against the sun. After he had polished the bones, the teeth began to shine and glister. Kakarott threaded the last tooth onto the string and raised the teeth with the string into the air to observe his work.

"Sir," Korinto told after having watched Kakarott bothering about with the teeth, "you could have gotten a golden necklace or pendulum and sir wouldn't have needed playing with these teeth."

"That's the point – I wanted to have something made by myself," Kakarott reached out the string with the teeth to Korinto. "Tie it up," he turned with his back to Korinto after that took the string.

Korinto girdled the necklace around Kakarott's neck and began tying the ends. "I saw there're eighteen teeth. It's according to sir's age?"

"Yes," Kakarott nodded his head. "It's not a tradition," Kakarott explained, "I just felt like it."

"I see." Korinto finished tying the ends. He observed his young master after that turned around. "Sir looks…" Korinto's brow rose. "Interesting," he said. "Not too bad," he shrugged finally. "Though, I beg the sir to restrain from wearing this thing in the official ceremonies…"

Kakarott laughed. He nodded, his hand rising to his neck to finger the teeth. He frowned as his fingers brushed over the prince's claim-mark. He looked at his wristband then. "The dinner should be ready."

Korinto nodded and followed Kakarott into the air.

XXXXX

"Why did you assign Korinto under Kakarott's dominion?" Vegeta asked his brother. "Korinto was with you from the very cradle. I'd have never thought you'd abandon him."

Velari sipped the wine from his glass. "It's very good. Which harvest it is?" he asked, smelling the wine.

"Have no idea and I don't care," Vegeta plopped on his bed. He observed his brother again. His brother was similar to him with his appearance: Velari had the same spiky hair and widow peak all Vegeta House men had. Though, Velari's hair was much longer than usual in Vegeta House – Velari's was to his waist, rich and spiky, but that wasn't anything very exceptional, sometimes that happened. Vegeta had seen his family album and he had seen his several ancestors having the same long hair as Velari's. But Velari was also different from him with his appearance: Velari was taller and a bit bulkier than him. Not too much, but he would kill for those several centimeters of height Velari had over him. Though, looking at their faces somebody would hardly be able to distinguish between them.

Vegeta looked at the glass Velari was holding. Velari loved wine, almost any kind of it. Though, it was a mystery to Vegeta how his brother managed to keep the balance between the enjoyment and obsession.

Velari put his glass back on the table. "I didn't abandon him. I think at this moment Kakarott needs a nanny more than I need one. Korinto has a tendency to take care of everyone he likes. Korinto himself mentioned that he would like to be transferred into Kakarott's dominion. He'll be a very good companion for Kakarott." He looked at his bristling brother. Velari sighed, ruffling through his long hair.

"Vegeta, I understand that you didn't want this mating. And I know that at the moment you're pissed off, but I think you aren't righteous to Kakarott. It's not his fault. He's a fine lad. You two are mated, and the bond will soon take the effect and you'll see everything in different colors; you know how it happens. I just want to advise you not to do anything stupid that later you'd regret. He's your MATE, whether you want him or not."

"Don't interfere," Vegeta hissed, his tail making an annoyed swish behind his back.

"I'm not interfering," Velari sighed again, watching his brother's unprotected tail dangle behind his back in anger. "I'm simply doing what I think is right." He took his glass again to take a sip.

Vegeta couldn't hold it anymore. He jumped to his feet and in two strides was next to Velari. "You think it's right to give the fucker two counties?!" he hissed at Velari's face who was calmly sipping his wine. "I saw the damn documents! I knew that the father was an oaf, but you… You fucking gave him your own county!"

"I simply made it a present for him. We are a family now. He's my blood," Velari calmly shrugged at his brother's face contorted with anger. "I think he deserved at least some sort of compensation after this mating…" he sniggered at Vegeta. He bared his canines at his older brother when that swung his arm. "Just touch me and I promise you won't live long enough to climb onto your precious throne," he hissed, his hand unnoticeably circling around Vegeta's waist but not touching it.

A loud guttural growl erupted from Vegeta's throat. He lowered his hand. He knew enough about his brother to take his words seriously. He didn't want to kill Velari and it was an idiocy to raise his hand against his brother otherwise – Velari could be a dangerous opponent. Besides, he didn't want to hurt his brother, they were the same family, same blood, he was just angry and frustrated. Frustrated by Velari's words, because it didn't matter how much he'd deny them, those words were true. All of them.

Velari's hand dropped to his side too. Though, he hardly could resist pulling his brother by the tail to give him a small lesson. He put his empty glass on the table. "Thanks for the wine," he stood up. "I think we'll continue when you are in a better mood."

XXXXX

Velari blinked at a cooked strange creature that was sitting on his plate. "What the hell is this?" he turned to Kakarott, wide-eyed.

"A chick of defon," Kakarott grinned at Velari's face.

"It has to look like this?" Velari blinked again, carefully touching the chick with his fork, at the same time afraid and hopeful that it would run away from his plate. "Shouldn't it be a bit more…boiled? Maybe fried?" he asked hopefully.

"No," Kakarott grinned again. "Try it."

Velari looked at his brother. Vegeta smirked at him. Velari gulped loudly. He turned to his plate again. He cut a small wing of the chicken off, took it with his fingers, smelled it, smelled it once again, closed his eyes and nibbled on the chicken with his teeth carefully.

"Well?" Kakarott asked. He hoped that Velari wouldn't start spluttering.

Velari opened his eyes. He chewed for some time then took his knife to cut some more meat. "Despite it looks horribly, the taste is good," he said. Velari looked at his brother again. Vegeta wasn't even going to try the chicken. The price was eating some salad and wasn't even looking at their side. Though, Velari was a bit surprised that Vegeta showed up at all: yesterday evening his brother clearly gave to understand that he wasn't going to be present at this "Hetela-meal-exhibition". But Vegeta did come. Velari hoped that maybe his brother had been musing a little about what Velari told him in the morning; Vegeta wasn't stupid, Vegeta was just stubborn. It was pointless to deny and avoid his mate.

Kakarott looked at his mate. Vegeta wasn't eating. Kakarott snorted to himself; he hadn't expected anything else from his "beloved" mate. Vegeta probably thought that he was trying to poison them all. But despite his anger, Kakarott felt hurt too. All that hatred Vegeta radiated…it just didn't feel right. It didn't feel right when Vegeta was glaring at him, it didn't feel right when Vegeta was mocking him, it didn't feel right when Vegeta wasn't eating and it didn't feel right knowing that if only Vegeta could, he would get his hands on him and try to kill him. It hurt. Kakarott didn't exactly understand why. He didn't give a damn what Vegeta did a day or so ago, but now it simply didn't feel right. It simply didn't settle within him.

"Do you have any plans for today?" Velari asked Kakarott.

Kakarott startled from his thoughts. He shook his head. "No, not today. I thought about going to Aleda and Hirian. I want to look around." It's not that I have anything better to do, anyway, he added in his head. "But as they are five hours away, I decided going tomorrow in the morning. I was thinking about staying there for several days."

The king nodded. "It's a good idea to look around. Though, you should take not less than ten guards – the environs are dangerous. The counties itself are calm, but the way there might be a bit complicated. I wouldn't recommend going there on your own."

Kakarott nodded. That was good advice. He had been thinking only about taking Korinto with him. Now when he was warned he decided to take more men. "Thank you."

"I was thinking about a spar this evening," Velari finished the defon chicken and cleaned his fingers with a serviette. "If you want, you can join me in the training hall." He saw Kakarott's eyes sparkle. He saw Vegeta's interest too; Vegeta was definitely going to come to watch and see how strong his mate was.

XXXXX

Velari watched Kakarott warming up. Kakarott was bending down and reaching the ground with his palms then turned into both sides at the waist. Kakarott chose to wear a comfortable white gi but was also clever enough to put a light armor on. The dark armor wasn't designed for a serious combat, but as they didn't plan to kill each other it was a perfect choice. Velari noticed the door to the training hall slightly open and then his brother's shadow snuck in. About time.

Kakarott finished his stretching and stood against Velari.

Velari attacked without any warning. Kakarott jumped to the side at the same time lashing out at Velari's neck with his hand. Velari stumbled the last second supported himself with one hand and rolled over. From his palm landed on his feet, facing Kakarott and was just in time to block Kakarott's high kick to his head.

Kakarott saw Velari grin at him. He understood Velari – it was long time ago when he had an opponent whose power was similar to his. Sure, Bardock, his father, was near his level, but Bardock was busy most of the time. Besides, after constant sparing together, he was able to easily predict his father's next move. This spar, however, seemed to be turning into something unexpectedly fun.

Kakarott and Velari circled around in a slow dance then collided again. Velari blocked Kakarott's punch but didn't manage to avoid Kakarott's ki blast that threw him several meters away, into a reinforced wall behind him.

Vegeta watched Kakarott begin to fly about the hall as a retaliating Velari launched series of blue-colored blasts at him. Kakarott avoided and blocked the rest of them then scudded down at Velari, launching a huge ki blast at his brother. Velari jumped to the side, successfully avoiding the blast, but was too late to protect himself from a physical attack: as soon as Velari lowered his hands he saw Kakarott's smirking physiognomy and was punched straight into his left eye.

"Not too bad," Velari wiped a small blood streak that was starting its path at his brow. He shook the blood off his fingers and smirked at Kakarott.

Next thing Kakarott knew was that his back hit the wall and he slid down to the floor. Angry with himself that he let his guard down and didn't notice Velari move, Kakarott launched a blast at Velari then jumped to his feet. Velari launched his own blast to meet Kakarott's. He waited for Kakarott to approach him then launched another blast at Kakarott. The blast was blocked, but while Kakarott was busy with the blast, Velari was at Kakarott's side, spinning around and kicking Kakarott directly into his head. As Velari didn't intend to kill Kakarott, the kick just threw Kakarott several meters away instead of breaking his neck.

Kakarott rubbed his neck. As soon as his head stopped ringing he grinned at Velari, appraising a good move and launched back at Velari.

Vegeta watched the fight with great interest. He could already see that his brother was going to win: Velari was more experienced, faster and more powerful. Though, he didn't expect Kakarott to be that good to last against Velari at least five minutes. Now, while watching the two fight, he had to agree that he had to give some credits for Kakarott – Kakarott was really good.

Vegeta watched them fight further for about half an hour more and he could see that the fight was turning where predicted – Kakarott was losing. He watched Kakarott put in his last reserves against Velari. Kakarott was tired and he could hear his mate's breath coming in heavy gasps and Kakarott was all drenched in sweat. It was then that suddenly he felt the urge to kill Velari. It was so strong that his hands were aching with that desire. He could feel his tail lashing behind him, all fur puffed out in agitation, while Velari hit Kakarott again and again. He watched Kakarott bleed under Velari's fists, small red droplets falling on Kakarott's white gi, and he didn't suppress the urge to kill. He launched out from the corner he was standing and watching them in. He attacked with all anger and furry he had. Only he attacked not Velari. He attacked Kakarott. Attacked Kakarott for making him feel that way. He punched and hit and punched, hardly noticing Velari's shouts to stop. Velari didn't have enough strength to stop him; Velari was less powerful than him and besides now he had used the most of his strength while sparing with Kakarott.

After unsuccessfully trying to bring his brother to his senses and uselessly trying to throw him off hardly conscious Kakarott, Velari decided that the situation called for a breaking of warrior's ethics. Velari grabbed his brother by his unprotected, angrily lashing tail and yanked him away from Kakarott. Vegeta howled in pain and fell onto his knees.

"Are you completely crazy?!" Velari flashed his canines at his brother's back, still firmly holding him by the tail. "For fuck's sake!" he hissed at his brother then threw the tail back to shaking with pain Vegeta and went to unconscious Kakarott. He gathered Kakarott's limp form into his arms and turned to the door.

TBC


	5. Part 5

Hello **animelover6000**! Thank you for your review!

Hello **Char-chan**Why is Vegeta angry? Let's see... First, he got mated to someone he doesn't know. Sexondly, he doesn't even like that person. Thirdly, he knows the bond will start working soon. Hell, I'd be pissed, too.

Hello **kiela**! Well, this fic isn't deep or complicated. Really. It's just for fun. I suppose it might sound more serious than the...drabbles some other fic writers write but not tat much. Oh, concerning Velari I should say that that you're completely right.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ characters. I'm not making any profit.

Warnings: Yaoi (male x male). Kakarott x Vegeta.

**Heavy Bond**

by chayron (lttomb yahoo com), beta-read by Redmarshin

Part 5

Velari sat next to Kakarott's bed and watched Kakarott gaze out window at the stormy day. After he brought Kakarott to the regeneration tank almost all of Kakarott's bruises were healed. While fighting, Velari had split Kakarott's lip and severely bruised Kakarott's arm but now there was not a sight of this. His brother had done more serious damage: Vegeta put Kakarott's shoulder out of joint, broke his wrist and several ribs. Velari had first brought Kakarott to regeneration tank instead of putting together the shoulder joints – he simply didn't notice it and Kakarott was already unconscious and wasn't able to complain about the pain. Velari just put Kakarott's wrist together and shoved him into regeneration tank. He was afraid that his stupid brother might have severely bruised something inside Kakarott. Only then the system showed that Kakarott's shoulder was not in proper place. Velari decided to deal with it later.

"Do you want something to eat?" Velari asked. He almost jumped from his seat as a glowing lightning crossed the sky and struck somewhere at the earth. He never liked this time of year.

Kakarott turned away from the window. Kakarott considered the question. "No." He shook his head.

Velari frowned. Kakarott had to be hungry – the Saiyan was just from regeneration tank and the last time he ate was the early evening yesterday and now it was almost noon. "I'll send someone," he insisted.

Kakarott shrugged. He turned back to the window to watch the raging sky.

"Don't be surprised if the lights will be deadened," Velari warned. "Sometimes these storms cause big trouble. There're plenty of generators just in case, but just to let you know…" he faltered, being not sure what to add.

Kakarott nodded. "You know, my father told me once that you would have been a much better option for me."

Velari stared at Kakarott. After several seconds he felt an involuntary and unreasonable grin tug at his face. "Actually, my father told me the same," he shifted a bit uncomfortably. He felt his cheeks paint a bit.

"He'll kill me, Velari. And I can't do anything about it."

Velari gazed at Kakarott. "Kakarott, he's just upset and frustrated. He always reacts like that. Give him some time and he'll calm down."

"He said he would kill me," Kakarott said.

Velari sat there in a stunned silence of raging storm for some time. He didn't know that. He knew that his brother didn't want and wasn't too happy with this mating, but he didn't know that his brother promised his own mate to kill him. His brother was insane. One couldn't kill his own mate.

"Maybe you misunderstood him?" He knew it was an empty question. One couldn't misunderstand such thing.

"I doubt one can misunderstand threats of losing his life, father and planet," Kakarott sighed, gazing at the dark seething sky.

"He'll come round," he said. He didn't know what else to say. He was in a slight shock.

"He won't." Kakarott shook his head.

"Kakarott, the bond…"

"It's one sided," Kakarott said softly. "Or maybe it doesn't exist at all."

Velari stared at him. "But that's impossible…"

Kakarott pulled his knees to him then put his head on them, wincing slightly as his shoulder announced yesterday's beating. "I don't feel anything from him. Not a thing. It shouldn't be like that, should it?"

Velari felt lost somehow. He was feeling the urge to reassure Kakarott. Make the things better somehow. To help Kakarott. But he couldn't, it was not in his power. He had seen the hate in his brother's eyes while looking at Kakarott. He heard the hate in his brother's voice while that was talking about Kakarott. Vegeta hated Kakarott. His brother hated his mate. "I don't know," he lowered his eyes to the floor. "Probably it shouldn't." He felt guilty somehow. Guilty for saying these words. Guilty that his family and blood betrayed Kakarott. Guilty that Kakarott was stuck now. It was nothing worse than to have one-sided bond and Kakarott was going to carry this curse for the rest of his life.

Velari raised his head to look at Kakarott. Kakarott didn't say anything. There was not much to say. Kakarott knew what was awaiting him. Vegeta managed to create one-sided affection. It was rare, but it happened. When someone was taken by force or mated against his will, it was possible not to respond to the starting of the bond. Vegeta managed to overturn it. He forced the bond on Kakarott, but himself never responded to it. Vegeta had tricked Kakarott. At some point this bond Vegeta created wasn't very different from the slave bond and those were forbidden a long time ago. If Vegeta weren't a prince, he would be punished for doing this to Kakarott.

Velari groaned. He closed his eyes and leaned his head at the wall behind his chair. Kakarott was so young.

"If he kills me…" Velari felt shivers running down his spine at Kakarott's calm voice. "I'd like you to try to prevent the war at all costs. Will you do that?"

Velari nodded. "Y-yes, I swear I will." Though, there was hardly anything he could do and Kakarott knew it. Velari watched Kakarott's face, his dark big eyes, his spiky and wild hair and then Velari knew – Vegeta was going to have to kill him first to get to Kakarott. Though, he knew his brother was capable of that. A man who wanted to kill his own mate was capable of everything. "You can count on me," he said.

XXXXX

Velari wasn't talking to him at all. He had seen Kakarott only one time after that. After that "spar" in the training hall, Kakarott stopped eating together with them. His father asked him what the fuck was going on among them three. He told that if his idiot mate preferred eating alone, it was Kakarott's business. His father gave him a strange look but didn't say anything.

Kakarott was afraid. He could tell that. Though, now it didn't bring any satisfaction to him. For some reason it bothered him. Even worse was that Velari began to avoid him. His brother not only wasn't talking to him anymore but also became jumpy near him. He didn't like that. Velari was the only person that was able to understand him, he loved Velari, and his brother was behaving like he should be afraid of him. Velari reacted very sensitively to that his outburst in the training hall. He wasn't angry at his brother for grabbing his tail, though had it been someone else, he'd have splashed his guts; he knew that Velari didn't see any other way. Kakarott was standing in between Velari and him. Kakarott was splitting them. He wondered if Kakarott was doing that consciously.

As told, he saw Kakarott only once after that incident. Kakarott looked bad: his shoulder was bandaged and he was limping a little. He growled then. Simply Kakarott's appearance made him do that. At that moment he wanted to kill the bastard who did that to Kakarott. It didn't even matter that he himself did that to Kakarott. That his loud growl made Kakarott startle. Kakarott stopped in his track, looking at him with those his big eyes. The idiot thought that he was growling at him. Not that he cared, anyway. But then, from hell knows where, appeared Velari and Korinto. Velari stood between him and Kakarott. He could recognize the look on Velari's face; he had seen it several times before. He had never thought he would see it directed at him.

XXXXX

That silence was dancing on his nerves. They were sitting in the dining room. Three of them; Kakarott didn't come again. "What the fuck happened between you two?" the king finally couldn't bear it anymore. He glared at his both sons.

"Nothing," Velari shook his head, not even looking at Vegeta. He put his wine back on the table. "I wanted to ask your permission to go to Aleda and Hirian with Kakarott," he looked at his father. "I think it might take about several days. I want to get out."

The king observed his son. Velari seemed to be determined. "Alright. But I want to hear that Kakarott agrees taking you."

Velari snorted. Sure, he knew that his father heard those talks about Kakarott's and his spar. His father thought that it was him who beat Kakarott like that.

Velari glared at his brother then turned back to his father. "Sure, he'll come to you in the evening," he nodded.

"I think a written letter will be enough," the king said. He didn't miss anything: neither that after his words Velari gave a chilling glare to his brother nor that Vegeta's eyes became shifty nor that Vegeta didn't manage to hold Velari's gaze. He wasn't sure what that damned spar had to do with all this, but now he knew where Kakarott got all those bruises. Vegeta.

"And I'd appreciate, if he explained why he thinks that ignoring the common meals is a very respectable trait," the king added. He knew that his both sons realized that he was asking Kakarott for a report about what happened among three of them. He wasn't going to have a war break out over his head because of some stupid scrimmage. He didn't want to interfere but if there was possibly something to be done to avoid problems, he was going to do it.

XXXXX

"The king requested you to report," Velari said after he sat down on the chair in Kakarott's darkened room.

Kakarott rolled his eyes. He went to the window to look at the gray sky. "And what should I tell? That my own mate threatens to kill me? He wouldn't believe me anyway. Nobody would believe."

"Just write that you two got into argument over Hirian," Velari smoothed several creases in his white sleeveless shirt then observed his black trousers as if looking for something.

"Hirian?" Kakarott turned to look at Velari. "What has Hirian to do with all this? I don't think that your father is such a fool to believe that."

Velari sighed. "There's a long story considering that county. My brother and I were competing over that county long time ago. I won it," he nodded as Kakarott's eyes widened. "Yeah, I won it several years ago. Vegeta is angry that I gave it to you. Having in mind for how long we were trying to get it from under our father's dominion, it's no wonder he's mad. My father would believe that we all have gotten into argument over Hirian."

"You gave me your own county?" Kakarott gazed at Velari. "But why?"

Velari shrugged. "I just thought that you need to start from something. Aleda seemed to be not quite enough for a start. Besides…well…I knew that the mating with my brother wasn't going to bring too much joy for you."

"Sort of compensation?" Kakarott laughed bitterly, turning back to the window after heavy rain droplets began to drum against it.

Velari smiled sadly. "One could say that." He sighed again. "My brother is an asshole most of the time. Though, I didn't suspect how big of an asshole he was until you showed up." He reached out a form for Kakarott to fill in. "And the king is requesting to write your agreement due to me going with you to visit the counties."

Kakarott took the papers. He was a bit surprised. "You want to go with me? You didn't tell me anything."

Velari shrugged. "I don't think that I'd feel very calm while you'd be away for almost a week. Vegeta has many connections, nobody knows if you returned in one piece from there."

"You know, I have guards to do that job instead of you," Kakarott even when he didn't want to. His life was a misery. He needed his mate's brother to keep him safe.

Velari didn't answer anything. He knew that there was no need. In that training hall Kakarott had seen what Vegeta was capable of. "Do you need me to help you with that report?" he asked.

Kakarott shook his head. "No, I'll do it myself."

Velari nodded and stood up. "Take something waterproof with you – I don't think that this stupid weather is going to improve," he said approaching the door. He then turned around. "And you did look good in that clothing during the mating. Vegeta doesn't have any taste whatsoever," he winked at Kakarott.

Kakarott laughed heartily.

XXXXX

Kakarott was glad to get away from the castle. It was raining, the wind was horrible and the lighting struck there and here, but he was glad. He was amused to see Velari jumping at each thunder. Velari noticed his amused glances and was glaring at him.

They had taken ten guards with them; five for Velari and five for him. Kakarott could see that even Korinto wasn't too happy about going during such weather. Maybe he could have waited until these several days of rain would finish, but he wanted to be back before his heat started. He was already feeling some unusual things happening to him: he was strangely reacting to all Vegeta House male scents. He guessed it was because Velari and the king's scents were similar to Vegeta's. He didn't want to be stuck in some unknown place while in heat. Though, he himself didn't understand how being back in the castle would help.

After six hours of flight they landed in Hirian, in front of a big castle.

"Welcome, your highness," one of the servants, who were standing outside, run from under the garret to greet Velari. He bowed before Velari then got a bit flustered after noticing two crossed emblems of Vegeta-sei and Hetela on Kakarott's breast. Officially Kakarott was a person of greater importance than Velari. Kakarott was a mate of the heir to Vegeta-sei throne and Kakarott was currently ruling Hirian. "My lord," the servant bowed against Kakarott, almost touching the earth with his forehead. He rushed after the group as Velari and Kakarott proceeded into the building. "Your highness didn't warn about his oncoming visit…"

Velari felt that the words were a bit accusing; usually he announced about his visits before going.

"I was just passing by and decided to stop by and make a joyful surprise for your count," Kakarott answered, suppressing his smile.

Velari chuckled at Kakarott's words. He suppressed his grin thinking how Kakarott was right and even didn't know this. "Hope there's something good in the kitchen," instead he purred at the servant, after they passed the main entrance. "Because Kakarott and I are unbelievably hungry. And our men," he motioned with his hand behind him, "wouldn't mind to get a snack either. As far as I remember your chefs are very good at preparing duck."

"Yes, your highness. Of course." The servant bowed five times, rushing after Velari who, without looking around, marched through the halls, quickly approaching the guests' room.

Not long after Kakarott and Velari got comfortable on expensive fluffy couches, in the huge room, the door opened and the count rushed in. Kakarott felt himself staring. For some reason he had thought that the count was going to be an old radish with shifty eyes, yellow teeth and big mouth. It wasn't exactly like that: maybe his mouth was big but it was surrounded by lush lips, maybe his eyes were skidding from him to Velari, but they were big and beautiful.

"Your highness," the count pressed his fist over his heart. "My lord," he nodded at Kakarott. After his greetings were answered he walked to a cupboard. He bent down to retrieve a bottle of white wine. "A glass of wine before the main course, my lords?"

"Always," Velari grinned, his eyes following the count's movements.

"Yes, thank you," Kakarott nodded.

"So," the count uncorked the bottle, "what brought you to this humble place?" he retrieved three glasses from the same cupboard and began pouring the wine.

"As usual…" Velari smiled, his eyes glued on the count's tight backside, "…it's unbelievable scenery…"

"Ah, Velari," the count chuckled, turning around and reaching the glass for Velari. "You're real gentlemen, as usual," he gave Velari a short smile before leaning to fervently capture Velari's mouth with his.

Kakarott blinked. He began to feel perplexed as the kiss lasted longer than he'd have felt comfortable with. Velari seemed to be greatly enjoying himself – the prince moaned and firmly fisted into the count's long hair and seemed to be trying to swallow the count. Velari's tail uncoiled from his waist to make slow but excided swishes next to him on the couch.

"Damn," the count leaned away from Velari to look at the wet spot on the carpet where he had spilled the glass that he had been holding for Kakarott. "Look what you did," he sighed at Velari. "Always impatient…" he put the glass back on the cupboard.

"I?" Velari chuckled. There was a gleam in his eyes and a slight excited blush on his cheeks. Velari licked his lips, leaning contently back into the couch. "So how are the things?" he asked turning his all body to the side to wile his eyes followed the count. Velari's lazily waving and puffed out tail settled on his thigh. He watched the count while that retrieved a new glass and poured in again.

"As usual," the count shrugged. He went to Kakarott and reached the glass for him. He looked at Kakarott a bit confused for some time but then grinned, turned around and went back to Velari, smiling at him in a conspiratorial smile. "Though, it's only mine and my new lord's business…" he teased Velari. "I was very sad to hear that you gave me away to Kakarott…"

"Be more careful, Jaron," Velari chuckled. "Kakarott might ask why…"

"Why you gave me away or why I'm sad?" Jaron flashed his perfect smile at Velari.

"Well, I think it's clear why you're sad…" Velari challenged Jaron, looking over his glass with his amused eyes at the same time brushing over his chest and thighs with his puffed out tail.

"You're such a cocky bastard," Jaron rolled his eyes at the display. "But you do have what to be proud of, don't you..?" He smirked and captured Velari's tail then brought its tip to his lips. Velari's eyes widened at the pleasure then closed at the intense feeling. "Though, it's not clear who of us will be more saddened…" Jaron smirked, giving a wet suck to the tail tip.

"Oh," Velari gasped and arched from the couch. "You're a…" Velari didn't finish.

"Just get a room, okay?" Kakarott sighed, walking over to the cupboard. The amount of pheromones Velari was emitting was making him shifty and very uncomfortable. Kakarott filled his glass again. Now he knew why Velari was so eager to go with him to Hirian.

Kakarott was a bit disturbed by the silence that followed. He turned around with the full glass in his hand. "For fuck's sake…" he stepped back in shock at the looks on Velari and Jaron's faces, realizing the real reason why Velari went with him. Damn, Korinto was blabbering too much. Only the last second Kakarott managed to grab his falling glass. "You're insane!" he stuttered at Velari.

Velari observed him calmly. "I don't think that you have another option." He pushed Jaron gently away from him, before giving a quick peck to Jaron's lips.

"But this is…" Kakarott shook his head.

"Nobody would ever know that." Velari tried to calm an agitated Kakarott down.

"But I would know! It's disgusting!" Kakarott swallowed his wine in one gulp. He poured himself another in.

"I beg your pardon?" Jaron chuckled. He bit his tongue, noticing Velari's asking glance.

"Kakarott, you're talking like a small child," Velari frowned. "You're already reacting to my scent, how long do you think it will take until you lose your mind completely?" Velari asked, sighing in frustration.

"But it's…" Kakarott shook his head then downed his glass again. He turned away from the two males. He couldn't believe that Velari was suggesting such a thing. Though, he perfectly knew that Velari was right. Was completely right. And it made him feel…disgusting.

"It's a very good timing," Velari continued. "You could stay here until your heat ended and nobody would never know anything. You can trust Jaron," he looked at the other Saiyan, who was silently sitting at his side. "He had helped me not once."

Kakarott threw a glance behind his back. Maybe he should spend his heat with that Jaron? If Velari trusted him, Jaron was trustful enough to keep silent later. Though, only a fool would sleep with the heir's mate. If caught, they both would lose their heads. Sure, Velari didn't risk anything. Maybe Velari was gaining something. Maybe Velari wanted to him to lose his head. Sure, Velari saved his life then, while they were hunting…but…Velari would have been accused for letting him die then. And now, if he slept with Jaron, everyone on this planet would have a perfect motive to get rid off him.

"No," Kakarott said opening the door to the corridor. He couldn't trust anyone here.

TBC


	6. Part 6

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ characters. I'm not making any profit.

Warnings: Yaoi (male x male). Kakarott x Vegeta.

**A/N**: Originally this chapter contains a sex scene. As you know, Fanfiction net doesn't accept NC-17 rating. So if you want to read unbethe uncut chapter go to Adultfanfiction net or to Mediaminer org. I write under the same penname everywhere.

**Heavy Bond**

by chayron (lttomb yahoo com), beta-read by Redmarshin

Part 6

Kakarott moved about in the bed.

He listened to the thunder outside. The air in the room was cool but not cold, just right enough for his feverish skin. Kakarott was in the room the count gave him to stay in and was having a hard time to get asleep. The bed was very comfortable and he liked how the silk covers were sliding against his naked skin, calming his agitated body down. But he was thinking about what Velari didn't say, didn't want to say. Velari hushed up the fact tactfully that if he ignored his heat any longer he'd end up fucking with hell knows whom. Though, he even didn't know that Jaron at all anyway.

Velari was suggesting using an opportunity while he still was able to use one. The thing was…it felt not right. Somewhere in the back of his head it felt disgusting. Velari had been talking about all this ordeal like it everything would be so simple… Just bang with Jaron until it passed and come back to the castle as though nothing were the matter. As if. Maybe. He didn't ever have any sexual relationship before and it was hard for him to imagine himself in the role Velari suggested. Who in the hell was that Jaron anyway?!

Kakarott tossed about in the bed. He nuzzled his face into the soft pillow then sighed again. He yawned loudly and snuggled into the covers...

…The crack between the door to his room and the wall began to become wider. Kakarott saw a shadow sneaking in. He tensed but then relaxed after recognizing the intruder's scent. Any other time it probably would have scared the hell out of him, but now he somehow knew that it didn't present any danger. He watched the shadow nearing his bed then stand at his side.

"How did you get in?" Kakarott wanted to sound stern, but his voice reminded a purr.

"You're displeased?"

"Noo…" Kakarott quickly shook his head, shifting his body closer to the edge, closer to the shadow. He felt the other's eyes bore directly through him. He felt himself turn hot.

There was a light chuckle. "Figures…"

An arm reached to grab Kakarott by his nape. Kakarott groaned into hot mouth against his as he was lifted slightly from the bed and his upper body was pressed against another body. Kakarott's arms wrapped around the body before him. He thoroughly enjoyed the mouth that was roughly pressed to his, almost bruising his lips. Kakarott shifted his body eagerly even closer, asking for more as the kiss turned into a hundred kisses, wet licks and nips at his mouth. The other just laughed softly at his enthusiasm.

Kakarott felt being pushed back into the bed. He blushed fiercely as the covers were pulled away from his body. Usually he didn't wear anything while sleeping. He lowered his eyes away from his mate's observing gaze.

"Nice. So convenient," Vegeta smirked, before leaning into Kakarott.

Kakarott shivered violently under the fingers that began their trailing path from his chest then went down his stomach, caressing each muscle. He tensed in anticipation and embarrassment as the hand went lower and lower.

xxx

INSERTION OF A SEX SCENE. If you want to read unbethe uncut chapter go to Adultfanfiction net or to Mediaminer org. I write under the same penname everywhere.

xxx

Kakarott gasped for air while his body was still pleasurably numb with just experienced ride. He could hear his mate panting on top of him, his short puffs feeling wonderful on his sweaty neck. He heard himself purr at the feeling of everything: the statement, closeness and warmth; he turned his head to the side.

"I'm glad that you came here," he purred to Vegeta.

XXXXX

"Kakarott, are you deaf?" Velari lost his patience as after his knocks Kakarott didn't answer. He opened the door. He was a bit worried to hear some sounds wafting in the room's air. Velari stepped in, but then faltered. He looked at Kakarott who was naked writhing on the bed. There were the scents of heat and seed everywhere in the air.

Deciding that Kakarott needed some time to himself, Velari retreated and closed the door behind himself.

XXXXX

"Hi," Kakarott nodded at the two Saiyans who were already sitting at the table and eating breakfast. He circled the table. He was showered and fresh and in a much better mood than yesterday.

"Hi," Velari greeted. He watched Kakarott's tail, which was swaying behind the younger Saiyan. He had never seen Kakarott's tail…loose. He scented the air unnoticeably. Kakarott was strongly musking. Suddenly, Velari felt uncomfortable.

"My lord," Jaron nodded, his eyes skidding all over Kakarott's figure.

"Wrap your tail back," Velari noted softly. He noticed Kakarott's face heat up, then the tail came to wrap back tightly around Kakarott's torso. Kakarott quickly sat down, squirming uncomfortably.

Velari noticed Jaron give him a displeased look. Jaron was nearing his heat too. He knew Jaron's cycle; they fooled around for long enough for him to memorize that.

They weren't attached to each other. They liked each other's company, but mostly it was lust that kept them together and made him come back to Hirian from time to time. Jaron was wonderful in bed. That's why he was sure that if Kakarott didn't get any from his brother, Jaron would be a perfect option for the virgin Saiyan. Jaron would take care of Kakarott well. Besides, he could see that Jaron didn't mind the thought. He didn't warn Jaron that he would be coming with the mate of the rightful firstborn to the throne of Vegeta-sei and ask such a favor. Though, Jaron himself seemed to be fascinated by the younger male and the idea that he could have what no one else could.

Jaron had always been an unreasonably reckless and ardent person. He could see that during this night, after giving some thought to the situation, Jaron was truly excited by the possibility to drag Kakarott into bed. Sure, to avoid being dead, Jaron would keep his mouth shut and so would Kakarott. Vegeta may not have any interest in his mate, but he would surely use any opportunity to have a reason to kill Kakarott and to instigate a war between the two planets and he himself didn't ever like the thought about the war.

They ate silently. Velari was glad that all this night he had spent in Jaron's bed. Otherwise he would have felt even more uncomfortable with that scent that Kakarott was giving off. Especially after in the morning catching Kakarott naked writhing on the bed and moaning his brother's name while thrusting into the mattress shamelessly.

Velari scented the air again. Kakarott was begging to be fucked. As Velari sat where he was perfectly able to see Jaron's face and eyes, he noticed that Jaron was ready to help Kakarott. The looks that Jaron was giving to Kakarott would have killed a nun on the spot. Kakarott was not a nun, but his reaction seemed to be close to that – Kakarott seemed to be panicky. Of course that was only exciting Jaron further.

Velari was glad to finally get away from the table after he finished eating and he almost took to his heels to have some fresh, untainted with pheromones, air.

He didn't know what happened between Kakarott and Jaron while he was away but after he came back, as soon as he entered the count's castle he saw the suitcases packed and all ten guards drawn up next to them. He stood there as a complete idiot staring at the suitcases and the guards who were just blinking back at him.

"We are leaving," Kakarott said in a calm but icy tone. He crossed the room in three steps and pushed a notebook and a paper-case that he didn't know where belonged to unceremoniously into Velari's hands. "And if you have some similar cunning plans again – tell me now, so that I would be able to avoid them," he hissed at Velari in a low voice, pushing past him.

Velari just stood there, gripping the falling documents from the paper-case. He looked at Jaron who was standing in the doorway with a smoldering cigarette between his fingers, his eyes following Kakarott calmly while that was jerkily finishing packing things. Velari gave a questioning look to Jaron, but Jaron just shrugged at him and disappeared in the doorway while inhaling the smoke deeply. Velari noticed a swelling bruise under Jaron's left eye.

"What the fuck happened here?" Velari hissed silently at Korinto who now was stooping beside him, helping to catch the falling papers.

"Don't know, but he almost lost it," Korinto muttered softly while putting the documents back into the paper-case. "He was shouting something almost incoherently at Jaron then, after we rushed in, he told us to fuck off then told us to pack and then finally said that we were coming back home."

"Home? And Adela?" Velari muttered, his nervous eyes following Kakarott who was now shouting something at one of his guards and seemed to be ready to strike him.

"I don't think that he has thought so far yet…" Korinto mumbled. "To me he seems hardly coherent."

Velari pushed the paper-case into Korinto's hands. "Hold it." He went to Kakarott who was still shouting at his guard who was perplexed and worried that his new boss was going to kill him on the spot.

"Stop it," Velari yanked Kakarott away from the guard. "Get a hold on yourself." He would have slapped Kakarott after that thrashed madly in his grasp, if not for the fact that they were surrounded by the guards.

"Get your fucking hands off me, you fucking pervert!" Kakarott yelled, trying to turn around and land a hit on Velari.

"Out!" Velari motioned with his head for the guards. "Out, I said!" he roared at Kakarott's five guards who were still lingering in the hall. The guards vanished. Velari flattened Kakarott's front to one of the walls. "Calm the fuck down and tell me what happened."

There was a look of pure annoyance on Velari's face as Kakarott growled and tried to thrown him off. He pushed Kakarott harder into the wall. The plaster began to crack under Kakarott's face.

"I'll kill you," Kakarott managed to hiss through from pain clenched teeth.

"Sure you will," Velari snorted. "First get stronger then boast." He held Kakarott against the wall until he felt Kakarott's body relax. Then Velari loosened his grip, but Kakarott stayed mute for some time not intending to give him any explanation.

"I want to go home," Kakarott said silently, slumping against the wall.

"Alright," Velari nodded, though he knew that Kakarott was talking about home on Hetela. He loosened his hold on Kakarott even more. "What happened? Did he hurt you?"

Kakarott shook his head. He was silent for some time. "He kissed me. For fucks sake, he only kissed me," he closed his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Velari…" Kakarott groaned in defeat.

Velari stared at Kakarott. He felt the urge to hysterically laugh. Sometimes that happened. Sure, why not Kakarott? Why not to let all bad things happen to Kakarott?! A bond mate. He should have figured that out. Kakarott wouldn't let anyone touch him, except Vegeta. Kakarott would instinctively not let anyone near him while he was in heat.

"Gods…" Velari breathed out, also giving up. Why Kakarott? He let go of Kakarott and slumped to sit on the floor. "Good that you didn't kill him," he sighed after Kakarott dropped to the floor to join him in between the shattered plaster and wood pieces.

Kakarott cracked a wry smile. "Your brother is a bitch," he declared.

Velari sighed. "I don't know how the bastard managed that." He really didn't know. The intensity of the damn bond reminded of that of a hundred years old. Really, he didn't understand how Vegeta managed to do that to a man whom he truly hated. "Let's go home," he sighed, standing up, reaching his hand out to Kakarott.

XXXXX

While eating breakfast, Velari watched Vegeta who was pretending to be interested in his meal. It was stewed pork for breakfast. Vegeta never really liked it. His brother had never asked why Kakarott and he came back so fast from that exploring trip. Although, from several glances, he could see that Vegeta was curious.

Kakarott had apologized Jaron. Jaron didn't exaggerate the incident too much. Kakarott was his lord, and any of Jaron's complaints were useless anyway. Besides, Jaron understood the situation; he was glad that Kakarott didn't smash his head. There were enough incidents with bonded mates; it could have ended much worse. Kakarott only punched him.

"And where's Kakarott?" the king asked Velari. It was clear for him that Velari knew about Kakarott much more than Kakarott's mate. "I thought I told him it's not nice to ignore common meals."

"I think he's still sleeping, father," Velari said. "And…" he faltered. "I don't think that it's a good idea for him to eat with us…"

"And why is that?" the king's brow rose. Then he turned to the door, which creaked and opened.

"Good morning," Kakarott entered. "Sorry that I'm a bit late." He turned to his usual seat next to Velari.

Vegeta scented the air. He turned to Kakarott. Kakarott noticed someone staring at him and raised his head. He almost shuddered under Vegeta's cold gaze. Velari noticed Kakarott turn pale. Velari could see that Kakarott wanted nothing more only to run away with the tail drooping between his legs.

Velari watched as Kakarott sat down and shifted uncomfortable. Kakarott was avoiding Vegeta's gaze. Velari felt a growl starting in his throat – now he had seen everything in his life – Vegeta was making Kakarott feel guilty because of such a natural thing as heat and he was succeeding in making feel Kakarott intimidated. Now, as the bond was strong enough, Kakarott was forced to react differently than he would in normal circumstances. His brother was such an asshole!

Vegeta glared at Kakarott again. Kakarott was in heat. The bastard came here to affect him and his plan was working… Walking around as a queen, with his tail wagging as that of a dog, arse put out, begging for a fuck! Damn slut. Vegeta snorted to himself while chewing on his bread.

Velari blinked suddenly noticing Vegeta's and Kakarott's eyes clash. He wasn't sure, but he thought that he saw Kakarott turn even whiter. But this time it wasn't fear. It was fury.

"And how was Hirian?" the king asked Kakarott after heavy silence of sounds of spoons and forks hitting the porcelain plates.

Kakarott shifted in his seat. "There's very nice scenery…" he gave a glance to Velari who almost burst out laughing after remembering that these were his words when he was complimenting Jaron's ass. "But the weather was pretty horrible; I didn't get to see much."

"And why did you come back so early? Something happened?" the king was curious. Sure, he knew why Kakarott came back – he could perfectly scent that. But he was surprised that Kakarott went away the very time when his heat should have started and now came back; he knew perfectly what Velari had in mind by taking Kakarott to Jaron – Velari and Jaron's relationship was no secret to anyone.

"Yep," Kakarott nodded. His suddenly angry eyes flashed. "I came back because I hoped that my cursed mate would finally come to his senses and would decide to do what any honorable mate would do – fuck me senseless," he snorted, his eyes fixing on Vegeta angrily.

The table fell into a stunned silence. Even Vegeta stared at Kakarott, the fork stuck halfway to his mouth. He recovered first. "I'm not your damne-" he muttered.

"You fucker!" Kakarott screamed, jumping from his seat, his chair falling to the ground in the haste of his movements. "You damned fucker! You're fucking drooling over that damn table while watching me, and still are trying to deny it! I have never seen anyone so stupid! I can even scent your hard-on!" he pushed Vegeta, almost making him topple over with his chair. "Ask Velari if he has one!" Kakarott shouted in fury, brandishing his fists under Vegeta's nose.

"I'm not meddling into this," Velari muttered, gulping down his wine. He was worried. Oh, how he was worried. Kakarott seemed to have lost plot completely.

Velari muttered something under his breath while filling his glass again. "Just stop fooling around and give him what he wants," he mumbled to his brother. It seemed that Kakarott was going rather to jump Vegeta or kill Vegeta. He preferred the first one.

Vegeta jumped from his chair. "You're all fucking insane!"

"And what's this, you mother-fucker?!" Kakarott pointed at Vegeta's crotch.

"I'm not very sure if that was a very wise thing to do…" Velari sipped his wine after Vegeta gave a mighty growl, pushed Kakarott to the side, making him stumble, and left slamming the door behind him. "He'll be pissed off for weeks."

"And as if I fucking care!" Kakarott yelled with his all might at the ceiling. The he got up from the floor. "It's his normal state to be pissed off!" he continued screaming. "I don't think that he has any other mood than to be pissed off all the time! Wrinkled up as an old man's ass! Oh, how I fucking hate him!" he hissed. "He can piss off and piss himself senseless! He can fucking-"

"Here, have a drink," Velari held out a full wine bottle to Kakarott.

Kakarott grabbed the bottle and took a good gulp. "How I fucking hate him!" he cursed again, sitting back at the table, slamming the bottle back on the table.

"Velari," the king sighed, "bring him to the dispensary after the breakfast. He clearly has an over-dosage of one or another hormone. And better keep him away from Vegeta or they'll kill or fuck each other to death."

Velari nodded while watching still fuming Kakarott, who was still cursing and glaring at the table as if he'd be trying to scorch it with his glare. Velari had already been considering checking Kakarott's health after that outburst in Hirian.

"At least now I know the damn bond is not one-sided," Kakarott growled taking another swig from his bottle. "Fucker. Mother-fucker. I'll fucking castrate him…" he muttered, tapping his fingers angrily on the table. "First fucking tie him to the bed and then castrate…"

"Immediately after the breakfast," the king repeated to Velari.

XXXXX

Kakarott was finally sleeping. Velari heaved a sigh of relief and closed the dispensary's door silently.

"And?" Korinto approached Velari.

"He's sleeping," Velari brushed the sweat off his forehead. "For a moment there I thought that I'd have to knock him out by myself."

"What did the doctor say?" Korinto asked, following Velari to sit on the arm-chair in the waiting room.

"He'll have to use one of these once a day," Velari showed a small yellow bottle full of tiny pills. "It's nothing serious," he sighed at Korinto's worried face. "As the doctor had put it: He became aggressive because of lack of sex. Because his body is trying to get him doing what it wants him to be doing by increasing some of hormones in his system several times."

Korinto sighed. "The bond is working, isn't it?"

"At least for Kakarott," Velari sighed, too. "I'm not so sure about Vegeta. He's reacting, but somehow it's…" he shrugged. "Don't know, we'll see."

"He's damn stubborn," Korinto snorted. "What the fuck was he thinking – did he think he was different or something? That he'd just bite Kakarott and that'd be all?" he sniggered.

Velari rubbed his forehead. "I think he was sure that he'd withstand the effects of the bonding. Idiot," Velari muttered. "I'm afraid that while denying the bond he will hurt Kakarott. The pills are only for leveling testosterone. The doctor didn't give anything to quench the heat. He said that this should have been done before he went into heat. If he gave the pills now, they would simply make Kakarott sick or confuse his body even more and make him deranged."

"Then what Kakarott is going to do?" Korinto asked, worry clear in his voice.

"Have no idea."

TBC


	7. Part 7

Hello **animelover6000**! Yes, I always update on first. There are many reasons for that.

Hello **JSinuYasha**Thanks for your review!

xxx

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ characters. I'm not making any profit.

Warnings: Yaoi (male x male). Kakarott x Vegeta.

**A/N**: Originally this chapter contains a sex scene. As you know, Fanfiction net doesn't accept NC-17 rating. So if you want to read the uncut chapter go to Adultfanfiction net or to Mediaminer org. I write under the same penname everywhere.

**Heavy Bond**

by chayron (lttomb yahoo com), beta-read by Redmarshin

Part 7

Kakarott moaned softly before opening his eyes. He blinked at the day-light then tried to entangle himself from wet and sweaty sheets. He felt horrible. His head was swimming and he felt like he could puke at any moment.

After finally managing to peal the sheets away, he got up to reach the cupboard. The yellow pills Velari gave him were helping only to some extent – they were reducing his aggressiveness and anxiety, but they didn't do much about the heat itself. He was going crazy. It felt like his body didn't belong to him anymore – his head was full of swimming images and his body was reacting to every outside influence, such as various scents, sights and even voices. He couldn't calmly go past any other male. So he saw only one way out – to sit in his room. It was five days already as he didn't cross the boundaries of his room. But despite his expected improvement he wasn't getting any better, only worse. Finally, after he had noticed that he was hardly coherent anymore, he sent Korinto to bring him some soporifics. That had worked. Now he spent more time sleeping than torturing himself.

Yes, he did want Vegeta. He had to agree on that. Actually it wasn't possible to ignore the fact anymore. Despite at day he didn't see a big difference between his mate and any other male, his nights and soporifics induced sleep belonged only to Vegeta. All dreams he had involved his mate. Vegeta's eyes, Vegeta's lips, his mouth, his kisses, caresses, everything.

XXXXX

After Velari entered Kakarott's room, the smell of illness struck him as a wet rag into the face. There were plenty of other scents: heat, sweat, sperm, but the main was that of illness. He quickly observed the room, trying to find Kakarott. He came to ask if everything was alright – Kakarott hadn't showed up in the dining room for several days and, despite Korinto had said that Kakarott asked someone to bring the food from the kitchen directly into his room, he felt worried.

Velari felt dizzy as his senses were attacked by so many overwhelming scents. He observed the room. Kakarott was lying on the bed. Something about the pose Kakarott was lying in made him troubled. Kakarott wasn't reacting to his presence either. Velari observed Kakarott closer.

"Gods," Velari gasped. He quickly crossed the room and leaned down to Kakarott's pale face. It was clear that Kakarott was seriously ill. "Kakarott," he called again. "Kakarott?" Velari frowned in worry. "Kakarott, wake up," he shook the younger Saiyan.

Velari felt himself getting a tight knot in the pit of the stomach as Kakarott didn't show any reaction at all. Velari leaned lower and pressed his fingers to Kakarott's neck. He heaved a sigh of relief – for a moment there he had thought that Kakarott was dead.

"Kakarott!" Velari fruitlessly slapped the younger Saiyan on the face. "Oh my fucking god," Velari whispered as his eyes caught the sight of two small bottles next to the bed on the cupboard. He felt his throat go dry. He grabbed the bigger bottle from the cupboard and threw the sheet away from Kakarott then pulled Kakarott's unresisting and limp body into his arms. He simply kicked the door out of its hinges not having time to open it normally and ran. On his way he ordered some guard to call to the doctors at the hospital and get them prepared to threat the poisoning incident.

He simply couldn't believe that the silly kid could have done that. The small brown bottle wasn't empty; he could hear the pills rattling. Kakarott probably had simply overdosed – the kid probably miscalculated his own bodily reactions while in heat. He hoped that it was like that. He really hoped. He hoped that it was not his silly brother who could have brought Kakarott to this.

"What the…" Vegeta the last minute managed to avoid colliding with his brother. He hovered in the air for several seconds, staring at his brother's quickly retreating back. Velari didn't even slow down.

Vegeta felt a growl rise up his throat as his nose caught the strange combinations of scents: Kakarott, Velari, heat, illness, Kakarott in heat, Velari's scent mixing with Kakarott's.

Vegeta went after his brother. He caught up with Velari only after they left the castle. "What in the hell?!" Vegeta asked after seeing Kakarott in Velari's arms. He got disturbed after seeing Kakarott's pale face and Kakarott's freely dangling head over Velari's arm.

"He got poisoned," Velari answered not turning around.

"How?" Vegeta shouted against the wind, following Velari.

"And how do you think, you fucking freak?!" Velari hissed, turning his head to his brother but not stopping flying forward. Finally the worry and anger got over him. "Sleeping pills!"

Vegeta could hear by the tone and see by the anger contorted face that it was better not to answer anything this time. Velari was on the verge of killing someone. As Kakarott was almost dead anyway, it was him who was nearest Velari. Actually he didn't even have any wish to say anything; he didn't know WHAT to say in the first place.

XXXXX

Velari watched the doctors clustering around Kakarott. As the doctors were busy tending to Kakarott, nobody was able to tell him anything. He just hoped that it wasn't too late.

Velari watched the crowd for some time then turned around and left. He couldn't do anything anyway, besides he needed to inform Kakarott's father about this. If Kakarott died without Bardock even knowing about any illness, the war would be guaranteed.

XXXXX

He gazed at Kakarott's pale face. There were several machines attached to Kakarott's body. The doctors had told that Kakarott was going to be alright. Kakarott just needed some peace and rest.

He adjusted the white cover that had slipped down Kakarott's bare chest then reached out to gently brush several locks away from Kakarott's forehead. Kakarott's forehead was cool and a bit damp. He felt relieved as Kakarott inhaled deeply, shifted under his arm then Kakarott's eyelids fluttered open. "Kakarott?"

Kakarott's eyes fixed slowly on the face before him. There was Vegeta leaning over him. Staring at him. He could feel Vegeta's hand on his chest, near his neck. Vegeta came to kill him.

Kakarott panicked.

"Shhh, Kakarott, calm down," Vegeta tried to hold the struggling Saiyan down. "I don't-" He could see that Kakarott's eyes were full of fear and panic. He heard his own clothes tearing as Kakarott's fingers tore at them, while trying to push him away. Kakarott wasn't shouting. Vegeta could hear only rasp breathing and grunts while Kakarott was fighting him. He tried to keep Kakarott from flouncing about to prevent Kakarott hurting himself, but because Kakarott was very weak he was afraid to use more of his strength.

There was a loud pounding in his ears and his head was swimming. He was trying to wriggle away from that painful grasp but each time would end up only in a tighter one. He was too weak. Vegeta was going to crush him like a newborn kitty.

"Vegeta!" Velari hissed, crossing the room in three steps. At first he just froze at the door after seeing two men grapple, but his surprise wore off immediately as he realized that his brother would kill Kakarott if he did nothing.

Vegeta turned around to see his brother.

"Let him go immediately," Velari grabbed Vegeta by his neck, tossing him away from Kakarott. "Get out," he bared his canines at his older brother. He stood between Kakarott and Vegeta. "If you ever come near him again, I swear, I'll fucking kill you. And be sure I'll tell about this to the king."

Vegeta turned his gaze from his brother to Kakarott who was sitting in the bed, his breath rash and body shaking. Kakarott was watching him with his big eyes, his all body leaning to Velari's as if seeking for any kind of protection. Vegeta bared his canines back at his brother.

"Go away," Velari growled threateningly at Vegeta.

Silently, Vegeta watched Velari for several seconds longer. Then he turned around and left. He didn't see any point in staying here any longer anyway – at the moment Velari wouldn't have believed a word he said.

"Shh…calm down," Velari turned to Kakarott after Vegeta left. Kakarott was shaking, his breath coming in short, quick gasps. "It's okay," Velari sat down on the bed next to Kakarott. He brushed over Kakarott's hair then embraced him. "It's okay," Velari circled his hand soothingly over Kakarott's back. Kakarott was clinging to him desperately. "He isn't ever going to come close to you. It's about the time the king got to know about all this."

XXXXX

Several days had passed after Kakarott's poisoning until he heard that Kakarott felt much better. It appeared that Kakarott had only overdosed the pills. He was unbelievably glad of it. During the dinner his father had asked Velari how Kakarott was doing, Velari answering that Kakarott was discharged from the hospital and was resting in his chambers. He hoped that this time could talk with his mate without any interference. He hoped that this time Kakarott wouldn't freak out after seeing him.

After the dinner, he immediately turned to Kakarott's door. He was a bit surprised to see four guards at it. He simply ignored them and went to the door.

"Your Highness…" one of the guards that were standing next to his mate's door, shifted uncomfortably after Vegeta reached his hand to the doorknob. "We got the orders not to let anyone in."

He looked at the guards intently. "You forgot whose orders are priority?"

The guard shifted under his gaze uncomfortably. "Your Highness, we got the orders from the King."

He gritted his teeth. Velari knew that his word against the firstborn's wasn't worth much, so his brother ran to his father. Little bastard. Though, he couldn't blame Velari – after what Velari saw, it was no wonder that Velari went to the king. Now it was public. Everything was out – probably his father had granted Velari's request for Kakarott's protection, which meant that now Kakarott was forbidden to him. So now if there still was anyone who didn't know why Kakarott had always been accompanied by his guards and Velari, this time everybody would know against whom Kakarott had been protected. It was such a shame. His mate was in heat and he wasn't even allowed to see Kakarott. If earlier he didn't give a damn about that, now he would have given everything to change the situation.

He stared at the chamber door and the guards for some time. He could pass them, of course. He could splash them around, but he would only cause panic. After hearing the tumult behind his door Kakarott would probably simply freak out and never listen to him. He would make it only worse.

"Your Highness?"

Vegeta turned around to look at the servant behind his back. "What now?" he growled.

The servant bowed. "The King asks his Highness's immediate presence in the Meeting Hall."

That didn't promise any good. It was probably because of the recent events. Shit.

XXXXX

"Hi," Velari entered Kakarott's room. He saw Kakarott sitting at the window on a big couch, several pillows under his back. Kakarott still didn't look healthy: his face had an unhealthy pale color and there were several sweat droplets on his forehead. Actually Kakarott wasn't improving. After Kakarott stopped drinking soporifics, he again became dizzy and almost delirious. Velari could also smell arousal's scent in the air.

"Hello," Kakarott nodded. He shifted, turning to Velari to better to see him. "How was the dinner?"

Velari shrugged. "As usual." He crossed the room, passing the closet and the huge bed with canopy, and sat down at the other end of the couch against Kakarott. He felt a bit dizzy himself while inhaling the pheromones Kakarott was emitting. "How do you feel?"

Kakarott just shook his head. He closed his eyes and leaned back into the pillows. "It's fucking embarrassing," he exhaled.

"There's nothing embarrassing in that," Velari disagreed. He could see that Kakarott had troubles with concentrating. Kakarott was suffering, suffering because his mate not only wasn't interested in Kakarott but also completely refused acknowledge Kakarott as his mate at all. He shifted then. "Your father is here."

"What?!" Kakarott straightened, his eyes widening. "How?! Is he here? Now?! Gods, no…" Kakarott winced, lowering his head. "No… Please no…"

"I thought it would be the best for him to know what's going on."

Suddenly, Kakarott's body shook. He raised his eyes that now were flashing with angry fires at Velari. "Bastard! You have been waiting for this, haven't you?!" he hissed. "You want the damn war too, don't you?! You fucking-" he was cut off by Velari's hand on his mouth.

"Shush," Velari removed his hand away from Kakarott's lips. He was leaning over Kakarott, his body almost overlying Kakarott's. "Your hormones are raging and you're talking nonsense," he sighed at now silent Kakarott, watching Kakarott's desperate eyes. "What do you think I was supposed to do?" he knew Kakarott understood, but he felt the urge to talk, to believe that words could make things better than they were. "I was afraid that if you suddenly died, the war would break through. I HAD to contact Bardock and explain what happened."

"What I'm going to tell him now?" Kakarott groaned. "Gods…" he pressed his fingers to his temples trying to soothe the headache that was beginning to split his head. "Why…?" All that worrying while pumped with hormones made him jumpy and delirious. He just felt miserable and defeated. Now everybody was going to know what was going on between him and Vegeta. The worst part was that his father would know that. Now he was even afraid to meet Bardock – he didn't know how he would look his father into the eyes.

"Calm down," Velari sighed, leaning back, getting off Kakarott. "Nothing is your fault here. My father is talking to him now. I think they'll have a word with Vegeta. Or worse. We'll see how all this is going to end." He felt helpless as Kakarott turned away from him to the window, his shoulders shaking. Was Kakarott crying? That wouldn't be surprising considering the circumstances. "Come here," Velari moved over to Kakarott. He embraced the younger Saiyan from the back and leaned Kakarott to his chest. "Everything is going to be alright. You'll see," he soothingly whispered.

"You're fucking lying," Kakarott whispered back, resting his head on Velari's shoulder.

XXXXX

He didn't know what his father, Bardock and Vegeta had been talking about and what they decided in the end. He hadn't been invited and, to tell the truth, he had no wish to go there – he knew they wouldn't be able to help Kakarott anyway. While passing the Meeting Hall, he had heard shouts, curses. Those hadn't been only Vegeta's. Besides his brother's loud voice he could hear Bardock. Of course Bardock was furious; his only son had almost died and Vegeta's tail was being scorched for this. In addition, he didn't feel any compassion for his brother. Not this time. Earlier he and his brother would have stood up for each other. Not any more. Vegeta was getting what was deserved. Vegeta had seen how ill he had made Kakarott, he had seen how he made Kakarott suffer. He could also bet that the bastard had been enjoying each hurtful breath Kakarott took.

No more. He had been thinking a lot about that today: Kakarott was ill, the cure was known and he finally decided that he was going to give Kakarott what his moron brother was too stupid to give; Kakarott can't be tortured like this anymore. Kakarott had hardly been coherent this past week.

"Hey," Velari silently greeted after closing the door behind him. He was met by the darkness; Kakarott was sleeping already. Velari heard the bed-linen rustle then his already to the darkness adjusted eyes saw Kakarott raise his head from the pillow. Velari approached the bed.

"Velari?" Kakarott asked sleepily. He looked around, confused as if expecting to get some explanation as to why Velari was in his chambers in the middle of night. "I didn't hear the knock," Kakarott finally yawned, pulling himself up on his elbows. "Something happened?" he asked then, his eyes slowly concentrating on Velari's dark figure that now was standing beside him.

"No, everything is alright," Velari shook his head, slowly sitting down on Kakarott's bed, making the bed sink a bit under his weight. "And you didn't hear the knock because I didn't knock."

"Oh."

"And there's only Korinto behind the door. I dismissed the others." Velari guessed that if it were light enough, he would see a great confusion on Kakarott's face. Now he was able to only see reflecting light in Kakarott's eyes. "Kakarott," he leaned to the younger Saiyan, "I-"

"What are you doing?" Kakarott knit his brows in confusion as Velari's face was almost next to his. For one ridiculous moment there he thought that Velari was going to kiss him. Kakarott felt confused by the scents that Velari was giving off. Velari was very nervous and at the same time very aroused. He frowned as he felt Velari's hand on his nape. "What-"

"Shush."

And he did hush. As Velari's mouth pressed to his, as Velari's hand entwined firmly into the hair at his nape, as through the thin cover he felt Velari's body press into his naked one, he did hushed. He was in shock. He had no idea what to say, though he had pretty clear idea what was happening to his body.

"Relax," Velari whispered into Kakarott's ear, after he let go of Kakarott's lips.

"Uih?" Kakarott murmured into Velari's neck, staring at Velari's thick hair in the darkness.

"Just relax," Velari repeated, one of his hands sliding Kakarott's with silk covered side, bringing the material down with his hand and revealing Kakarott's skin to the air. He was aware that despite Kakarott's confusion, his bodily scent had increased.

"Mrq?" he managed before Velari reclaimed his lips again. "Haah!" his mouth opened as Velari's palm brushed over his lower stomach making his muscles clench and unclench spasmodically. He gasped again and rolled his head away from Velari's searching lips to get some air and to try to gather his wits. But it didn't work: through the thin silk covers he was able to feel Velari's body pressing into him which made him even dizzier. Velari didn't wear much. It was probably some light sleeveless T-shirt and some very thin pants. He could feel every Velari's curve. Velari was in bed, with him.

He panted there for several seemingly so long seconds and couldn't believe that Velari's warm hand was running up and down his now bare side. He turned his head back to Velari. He stared at Velari's face in the darkness and, after Velari's lips again descended on his, he accepted it; accepted that mouth over his, that tentatively searching tongue, that timid hand that was caressing his side, accepted that nervously throbbing heart that he could feel through Velari's thin shirt. Accepted that divine scent and increasing dizziness. Accepted so feverishly that it even scared him.

"Shhh… It's okay," Velari purred, trying to convince them both. He pressed Kakarott firmer under him after Kakarott tried to push him away. He brushed his lips over Kakarott's nervously throbbing throat, feeling Kakarott swallow. Kakarott's hands were still set against Velari's chest.

Kakarott was wildly staring at Velari.

"B-but…it's…" Kakarott muttered after Velari smiled at him reassuringly.

"You do know…" Velari, despite Kakarott's palms on his chest, leaned to soothingly claim Kakarott's lips then shortly released them, "that there's no other way."

No, there wasn't. He arched into Velari's hand as the older man's warm hand proceeded with its journey. No, there was no other way and he knew that; either now or he was going to go crazy. Vegeta wasn't going to come to him as he did in that dream.

xxx

INSERTION OF A SEX SCENE. if you want to read the uncut chapter go to Adultfanfiction net or to Mediaminer org. I write under the same penname everywhere.

xxx

It took several seconds to catch his breath then he rolled off Kakarott carefully. Suddenly, he felt uneasy as he his eyes met Kakarott's half-closed ones. But then Kakarott purred loudly, shifted even closer, cuddled to him and simply fell asleep.

TBC


	8. Part 8

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ characters. I'm not making any profit.

Warnings: Yaoi (male x male). Kakarott x Vegeta.

**Heavy Bond**

by chayron (lttomb yahoo com), beta-read by Redmarshin

Part 8

Kakarott shifted in his bed then yawned. He blinked then opened his eyes and thought that it was long time ago when he felt so…normally. But then he remembered why he felt like that.

"Gods," Kakarott's palm traveled to his mouth in shock. "Velari…" He quickly observed the room. But Velari was gone.

Kakarott entangled from the sheets and got up shakily. He frowned at the dull ache in his backside. He walked over to the windows to open them to air the room from Velari's and his scents that still were very strong. After doing that, he sat down back on the bed. For some time he stared at the carpet then realized that he was still naked and wrapped himself in a sheet.

"Kakarott?"

Kakarott thought that now he would have a heart attack. He was uncontrollably shaking and almost suffocating. The only thing he was able to do – to panic.

"Kakarott?" his mate's voice behind the door was much firmer now. There was also a loud knock this time.

"Y-yes?" Kakarott managed to squeak in answer.

"I just want to talk. Please, I just want to talk."

"N-no!" He hadn't intended to sound SO afraid and panicky. If Vegeta came in the room now…all the scents…

"That was only a misunderstanding in the hospital. You just freaked out and even didn't let me explain."

He managed to only stare at the door and tremble in panic. "Where are the guards?" he squeaked. He heard his mate sigh behind the door.

"Dismissed. It's over, Kakarott. You don't need to worry."

Dismissed? He felt like fainting. It was really over. Vegeta knew, everybody knew. Then what about his father? Velari said that he was here, on Vegeta-sei…

Kakarott turned to the open window. He could flee. But where? What would he do? And besides, it was only his fault for getting into this. He deserved the punishment.

"Where's Velari?" he asked. He could hardly recognize his own voice.

"Hell knows," his mate sounded displeased. "In his room probably."

Velari told them everything. Gods… Velari told them everything… Kakarott wrapped the sheet tighter around him. Gods, he was such a fool. Such an idiot… Velari had been playing with him all the time…

Kakarott heard the door opening. He raised his head to see Vegeta entering the room and then suddenly he felt that he didn't care. There was such a strong feeling of complete calmness that it simply overflowed everything else. He gazed at his mate, watching him walk over to him, then stop and sniff the air, watched confusion then anger cross Vegeta's face, felt that he didn't give a damn. Even after Vegeta hit him on the face then began shouting something, he felt the calmness he had never felt in his life before. He didn't care if Vegeta was going to kill him, didn't care about the damn war, didn't care about anything at all.

XXXXX

"He's in a very deep shock," the doctor informed Vegeta. "It might take several weeks for him to recover."

Vegeta snorted. He leaned back in his chair. He felt relieved actually. After he found Kakarott in his room, staring at the wall, not reacting to anything at all, he thought that Kakarott had gone mad. Even after he hit Kakarott several times, the younger male didn't react at all. It was nothing else left only to bring Kakarott to the hospital. "Why is he in shock?" Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest.

The doctor shifted a bit uncomfortably but held his gaze. "I'm not very sure, your Highness. There's a big bruise on his face and…"

"The bruises are mine. What else?"

The doctor shifted again. "He had intercourse recently."

Now Vegeta shifted. The doctor was telling that if Kakarott and he didn't have sex, that probably meant that Kakarott had been raped. "Are there many scratches or some other fight evidence?"

"Err…no. Except that bruise on his face, nothing unusual."

"So why in the hell is he in shock?" Vegeta was getting impatient. So Velari didn't rape Kakarott. So why the fuck Kakarott had turned into that silent doll?!

Vegeta turned his head around to the loud noise that was coming from somewhere at the begging of the corridor.

"Where the fuck are they?!" Velari's voice shook the hospital. "Silence?! I'll show you silence! Where the hell are they?!"

Vegeta felt a growl start in his throat. He bared his canines at Velari who burst into the cabinet.

"You fucking freak!" Velari started even not stopping in his tracks. "What did you do to him?!" He grabbed Vegeta by the front of his shirt and lifted Vegeta from his chair.

Velari hit the wall behind him with his back and fell onto the table, crashing it and falling to the ground with the splinters.

"For a person who had just fucked my mate, you're really stupid to come here." But if he had expected to see fear in Velari's eyes, he was mistaken. The fury that burned in them only increased. In a swish his brother was standing against him.

"What did you do to him?" Velari hissed at Vegeta's face.

"Nothing. Yet," Vegeta hissed back.

"Just touch him, and I'll fucking kill you!" Velari shouted. "You didn't even have a right to go to his room! You fucking idiot!" He hissed in pain as his brother sent him outside with half of the window and the wall.

Vegeta punched Velari into the chest again, sending him crashing to the ground. "And you dare say anything to me?!" he growled in fury while his brother was getting up from the crate. "You fucking slut! Both of you! How long have you been fucking behind my back?!"

"Slut?!" Velari hissed, blasting Vegeta to a small forest nearby. He went back after Vegeta. "Slut?!" he repeated at Vegeta's face, almost choking on the word. "You're so damn stupid that you can't see a thing! If not you I wouldn't have needed to go to him yesterday!"

"Poor Velari!" Vegeta snickered, spinning around and delivering a well-aimed kick to Velari's head. "Has to fuck his brother's mate! What a heavy task…" He watched his brother standing up from the trampled grass.

"And who in the hell else if not me?!" Velari shouted. "He spent more time delirious than sane! He almost killed himself with those damn pills! It's his first heat, and you didn't even manage to say anything to him except insults! Good mate you are!"

"And what's your damned business what I do with my mate?!" Vegeta growled in agitation. "He's my subject, not yours! So you think you can have fun while I'm away?!"

"Away?! You have never been with him, in first place!" Velari punched his brother into the stomach then kneed him into his face, throwing him away, to the ground. "All you did was: intimidate, scare and shout at him! For fuck's sake, he's almost ten years younger than you! What the fuck do you want from him?! He's only a damn teenager in heat! What the fuck do you expect from him?! What has he to do? – To kill himself because he went into heat?!"

Vegeta rolled over on the grass then slowly stood up. He gazed at Velari for some time then again clenched his fists. A mad flame appeared in his eyes.

"You're such a fool, Vegeta," Velari snarled, moving into his fighting stance. "You got someone so young, so beautiful, so untainted and yet the only thing you managed to do was to break him."

Vegeta's eyes narrowed. He hissed, "Was he at least a good fuck?" He blocked Velari's fist that was intended to crush his nose.

"You're a fucking asshole!" Velari spat the words, kicking Vegeta into the stomach and making his brother double in pain. "And how good can be a virgin? A? Ever tried? Damn you," he hissed. "Damn you, and your war, and your stupidity! You know, I even don't care if you kill me. I'm just ashamed to die of your hand. You're a real idiot – you could have had the only thing you would have ever needed, and you threw it away."

"It's not your fucking business!" Vegeta shouted in fury, launching himself at Velari. He took Velari down with him and locked his hands on his brother's neck.

Velari tried to pry Vegeta's hands away. As that didn't work, without hesitation, he kneed his brother into the crotch.

"Bastard…" Vegeta hissed in pain, rolling off Velari. He screwed his eyes shut while standing on all his three limbs, the fourth soothing his abused crotch.

"Fuck you!" Velari spat and kicked Vegeta into the temple with all his might, tossing Vegeta several meters away.

"Enough!"

Velari turned around to bare his canines at his father. He ran back to Vegeta who was shaking his head and trying to get from the ground to his four. He kicked Vegeta into the head again.

"I said enough!" the king grabbed Velari by his tail and yanked him back, making Velari spin around. He backhanded his son into the face, making him fall to the ground. "Are you both completely nuts?!" he shouted. "Over what you're scrimmaging this time?!"

Velari spat the blood out from his mouth then touched his split lip. He glared at his father. "Nothing." He stood up. He glared at Vegeta who was still lying on the ground, half-conscious. He thought about finishing his brother off but decided against it – the fury was lessening and he could see Bardock standing several meters away. Bardock was watching them but it didn't seem that he had any wish to interfere into what seemed family business.

"What happened?" the king asked again. He was relieved to see Vegeta shake his head and try to get up. He hoped that Vegeta didn't have concussion. That was probably the first time he had seen Velari so enraged; Velari was usually more passive than his brother. Whatever happened, Velari was ready to kill Vegeta and probably would have done that if not he, stopping the fight. "So what in the hell happened?" he repeated again, as nobody answered him.

"Kakarott turned catatonic," Vegeta spat the bloodied saliva on the grass. He rolled over to sit on the ground. "Velari thinks I did something to him."

Bardock's eyes flashed. "And did you?" he asked, coming closer.

"No. I went to talk to him, as I promised, and I found him staring at the wall," Vegeta snorted at Velari who gasped then whitened noticeably and got all squirmy. "He doesn't react to anything. He's in the hospital now. The doctor said that it might pass several weeks until the shock passed."

"What shock?" Bardock growled at Vegeta.

"How the fuck do I know?" Vegeta snorted back at him. He brushed over his temple, trying to soothe the pain. He glared at Velari who was the cause of the pain then turned back to Bardock. "I said – I went to him and found him like that. Better ask Velari, maybe he knows more," he smirked at Velari.

Bardock turned to Velari who whitened even more. "Well?"

Velari shook his head. "I don't know anything," he lied. "Last time I saw him, he was more or less fine."

"'More or less fine?'" Bardock repeated.

"I mean the heat," Velari squirmed. "Yesterday he was fine."

"Maybe the servants know something more." The king came to rescue his son. But he gave Velari such a withering glare that Velari felt like suffocating. The king perfectly knew that Velari was lying. He didn't know what Velari was trying to conceal, but he always knew when his sons were lying.

Bardock abruptly turned to the king. "I want to see my son."

"Of course," the king nodded. He turned to Vegeta who slowly stood up and motioned to follow him. "And get yourself tended too," the king snorted at Vegeta, "and you, too." He turned to glare at Velari who was following them. Velari was wiping his split lip that was still bleeding somewhat.

XXXXX

"What the fuck did you do to him?!" Bardock hissed at Vegeta as soon as he left the ward where Kakarott was put in. They all were in the next empty ward.

"Nothing," Vegeta snorted. He shifted in his chair to get more comfortably while a doctor was nursing his bursting head. Vegeta bared his canines as Bardock leaned too close to him. "Listen, I swore I wouldn't do Kakarott harm. Now fuck off," he pushed Bardock away, "because I didn't swear I wouldn't harm YOU."

"Why the fuck there's a bruise all over his face?!" Bardock yelled.

"Oh that…" Vegeta rolled his eyes. "I was trying to bring him out of that stupor…Well…maybe I hit a bit too hard…"

"You fucking…" Bardock hissed, reaching for Vegeta.

"Please, Bardock, calm down," the king held Bardock's arm. "He's telling the truth." More or less, the king added in his head. "He swore and he wouldn't break his word." He let go of Bardock's arm as that lowered it. It was for Bardock's own good that he wouldn't attack Vegeta. Vegeta was much stronger than Bardock.

Bardock gave Vegeta an annihilating glare then turned to face the king. "And what's about this entire situation? People have big mouths."

The king snorted. "No worries about that. The hospital personal will be silent and the servants already are talking that Kakarott got pregnant but there're some complications and he had to go to hospital."

Vegeta's brow rose at his father.

The king shrugged. "Well, he was in heat…"

"Still is," Vegeta noted, leaning back into the chair to give the doctor better access to his head. "Though, it's almost over." He gave a chilling glare to Velari who the entire time they talked had silently been sitting in the corner.

"You don't need to worry," the king nodded to Bardock. "Kakarott will be taken care of. I organized the superintendence and everything else what's essential."

"I want him to be moved to my chambers," Vegeta declared suddenly, brushing the doctor away from his chair.

Bardock, the king and Velari frowned.

"You do realize that he thinks that you want to kill him?" the king sighed. "It would only be worse."

Now Vegeta frowned back at them all. "He's my mate and I want him in my chambers. NOW."

"Ve-"

Vegeta's brow rose at his father, making clear that no words would be listened anyway.

"I don't think th-"

"I don't care what you think," Vegeta declared calmly to Bardock. "I promised and now you don't have any right to tell me what to do."

"Shut the fuck up, you unfledged youth! He's my son!" Bardock hissed at Vegeta.

"He's my mate," Vegeta eyed him calmly. "I think everything is said by that."

Bardock bared his canines at Vegeta. Vegeta rolled his eyes. He ignored Bardock and stood up. "Velari," he turned to his brother, "come with me. We need to clear some things."

The king winced. "Again?"

Velari stood up silently and followed Vegeta into the hall then outside the building. They flew several kilometers, and then Vegeta began to land. Velari followed him close.

"First thing," Vegeta said after they landed to the ground in a small clearing in the middle of a forest, "you will never ever come close to Kakarott. Second, if you do, I'll fucking castrate you. Third, never ever speak about it again. Fourth, you're damn lucky that I didn't kill you. Fifth, this is for the last time," he kneed Velari into the crotch.

"Fuck," Velari gasped, grabbing his crotch and falling to his knees. He screwed his eyes shut and groaned loudly.

Vegeta sat down on the soft grass next to writhing Velari. He leaned back on his palms, watching Velari's contorted in pain face contently. "And there's no need for anybody to know what happened between you and Kakarott. The doctor who is responsible for Kakarott will keep silent. He'll inform our father and Bardock only about his illness. And, as said, you do realize that if you ever start talking about this, I would have no other option only to kill you?"

"What you're going to do with him?" Velari gasped out.

"With Kakarott? He's my mate. What do you think I'm going to do?" Vegeta shrugged.

"Did you hit your head?" Velari muttered. "Before I mean," he motioned with his free hand to Vegeta's head.

"Velari, I agree that I did hate the thought about this mating. But you shouldn't have interfered. It's only between Kakarott and me. I was wrong and I acknowledge the fact. You're alive only because I know you did try to help Kakarott. Though, you should know that today everything would have been solved between us."

"What did Bardock promise you?" Velari glared suddenly at Vegeta.

Vegeta laughed, amused. "A quick death, of course. Bardock and our father were trying to intimidate me. The fools were afraid that I'd kill Kakarott. They made me swear that I wouldn't try to hurt him. Two senile idiots. Sure I swore it," he shrugged at disbelief on Velari's face. "I got damn scared after Kakarott almost killed himself with those cursed pills." He rolled his eyes at Velari's face expression. "Well, it was clear anyway that the bond does work, wasn't it?"

Velari sat down carefully on the ground, still not feeling too well.

"Let me tell you this, Velari," suddenly, Vegeta got deadly serious. "I can forget this small incident, but I saw how you look at him. You and I, we both know that you went to Kakarott not only because you wanted to help him. Whatever feelings you have for him – touch him again, and I'll kill you."

Velari rubbed his abused crotch once again. "I won't," he said. "I'm not going to stand between you. Though, I hope you really care about him."

"I do."

XXXXX

"Kakarott?" Vegeta called. He entered his chambers and closed the door silently behind him. He slowly approached Kakarott's bed. Kakarott was sitting in the bed and leaning on the headboard. He was half covered with a cover. He had ordered to bring Kakarott's bed into his chambers and set it next to his. Kakarott had been moved into his chambers only in the late evening, after the doctor did various tests and analysis.

Vegeta sat up on the bed, next to unmoving Kakarott. He wasn't even sure what he wanted to do. He looked around for the pills the doctor gave him just in case if Kakarott turned hysterics. The bottle, together with a big jug of water and several glasses, was safely standing on a big table, which was in the middle of the room. Relieved he turned back to Kakarott. His mate wasn't reacting to him at all. The younger Saiyan was just staring at the empty space against him.

He had seen Korinto dress Kakarott to sleep: Kakarott was wearing a thin white shirt and light blue sweatpants. Vegeta raised his eyes from the wet spot on Kakarott's shirt. Had Kakarott been crying at some point? Vegeta shifted closer and uncovered Kakarott completely.

"Come here," Vegeta pushed Kakarott carefully down the mattress, "you need to sleep a little." He covered Kakarott with the same cover, after laying him on the mattress. "It has been a long day for you," he sighed.

Vegeta hesitated a little before deciding to join Kakarott. He kicked his boots away and got onto the bed. Vegeta wasn't sure if it was good idea to sleep in one bed with Kakarott. Despite now Kakarott wasn't reacting to anyone at all, he remembered that last time he saw Kakarott, Kakarott was sure that he wanted to kill him. He was afraid that his presence really might hinder for Kakarott to recover. Though, on the other hand, he hoped that through the bond Kakarott could sense that he didn't mean any harm. The thing was that, even after he stopped blocking his part of the bond, he doubted if Kakarott was able to feel the bond at all.

Vegeta shifted closer to Kakarott. "It's okay," he turned Kakarott's face away from the ceiling then gently put Kakarott's head onto his chest. After getting comfortable, he began stroking his mate's hair. He hoped Kakarott would fall asleep, because the doctor warned that if Kakarott didn't fall asleep on his own, he'd need to give Kakarott to drink soporifics to make him rest.

Several minutes passed then Vegeta lowered his head to see Kakarott's face. He sighed in relief, seeing Kakarott's closed eyes. He removed his hand out of Kakarott's hair then shifted to get more comfortable and settled into sleep himself.

TBC


	9. Part 9

Thanks for the review **animelover6000**!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ characters. I'm not making any profit.

Warnings: Yaoi (male x male). Kakarott x Vegeta.

**Note**: 'Misuu' is my invented word for a male that had born a child.

**Heavy Bond**

by chayron (lttomb yahoo com), beta-read by Redmarshin

Part 9

"Well, how did you sleep?" Vegeta brushed over Kakarott's head to smooth the spiky hair. He sighed as Kakarott just proceeded with the staring at the white ceiling. At least Kakarott wasn't crying. Or maybe it was even worse; he wasn't very sure about it.

"Want to go to the bathroom?" he asked. He checked the bed under Kakarott. It was dry. The doctor wasn't very sure about that, he said that if Kakarott weren't able to go to the bathroom on his own, they would need to get a catheter or depends. Kakarott was already attached to I.V., and he didn't want Kakarott to be attached to any of more tubes.

Vegeta's head turned at the scratching sound at one of the door that was leading further into his chambers. He sighed as the door suddenly opened and a black huge catlike creature slid in though it. The prince glared at the animal.

"I told you to stay in."

The creature let out a sound that was very similar to a snicker and slowly padded through the room, closer to the bed where the prince and Kakarott were settled in.

"Bad dathi." Vegeta glared at the creature again. He moved to sit in the bed.

The dathi snickered again. The creature approached the bed then turned to the side where Kakarott was lying. The dathi watched the unmoving body curiously then stood up on its hind feet and leaned on the bed with its forefeet. The dathi's snout was almost touching Kakarott while the creature stared at the passive Saiyan in fascination.

"Dammit, Juoda! Go away from the bed!" Vegeta looked around for something to throw at his pet. He had gotten this dathi female as a valuable present from one of high-ranked politicians. Dathi species were very rare, close to extinction. Though, at the time when he had gotten this cub, he wanted to simply drown it. The king told him that it would be a very disrespectful move. So, the dathi stayed and grew, and grew until reached its full height and became a very annoying pain in the ass. But he had to agree that now he knew why dathis were so valued – they were creatures with an intellect of a fifteen-year-old Saiyan and if raised from the very cub, could be a good friend and a loyal comrade. They were fast, clever and deadly. Juoda had proven this to him countless times.

Vegeta had finally fished his boot from under the bed and threw it at Juoda. The dathi dodged the boot easily and proceeded to ignore him. She lowered her head to Kakarott's shoulder where the prince's claim-mark still was visible. The dathi sniffed it then even licked. She raised her head and continued to stare at Kakarott's face.

"That's it!" Vegeta growled, being set into a fit after seeing Juoda licking his claim-mark on Kakarott's shoulder. "Off the bed! NOW!" He suddenly faltered after seeing Kakarott blink several times at the dathi's muzzle. Then Kakarott blinked once again and Kakarott's eyes slowly concentrated on Juoda's face.

Vegeta was surprised to hear a soft purr coming out of the dathi's throat. In those all seven years he had the animal, he had never heard it purr. Juoda never purred – it hissed, it bit, it scratched, it killed. It never purred.

"Kakarott?" Vegeta called softly. He frowned as Kakarott didn't react to him. But Kakarott was staring at the dathi that was softly purring and staring back at Kakarott. Well, he had heard about some animals' healing abilities, but that was just ridiculous… How did the damn animal know…?

"Okay, you," Vegeta pointed at Juoda that snickered again, "stay there. I'll get a doctor." He threw the covers away and jumped out off the bed. He grabbed his boot and, bobbing up and down, while getting it on, reached another one that was tossed to the other side of the bed. After getting it on he bolted out of the room.

After several minutes he was back with the doctor who now was staying in the castle in one of the rooms. He let the doctor go with his usual procedures and went to take a shower. After fifteen minutes Vegeta was back and inquired about his mate's health.

"It's a very good sign," the doctor said after pulling Kakarott's shirt back over his chest. "He's already reacting to sights and sounds. It should take less time to recover. And your Highness should keep that animal around him. He does react to its purring."

"To the purring?" Vegeta looked at Juoda in confusion, while drying his wet hair. "I didn't notice."

"His pupils widen. I think it probably works on him…whatever way it works, it at least makes him react." The doctor turned to Vegeta. "Did he go to sleep on his own or your Highness had to give him the pills?"

Vegeta nodded, watching Juoda trying to get into Kakarott's bed. "On his own." As much as he didn't like the dathi in bed and as he used to always chase it away and this time his hands burned to give it several good slaps over that dark fur with the wet towel that he had in his hands, this time however he didn't say a word. He saw that after the dathi finally was in the bed, she curled up at Kakarott's side, loudly yawned and seemed to simply fall asleep.

"Good. I'll send someone too look after him and to watch over changes. He also will need simple care – to be changed and bathed."

"That I can do on my own," Vegeta nodded. He snorted as the doctor's brow rose at him. "I do have a little brother, don't I?"

The doctor didn't say anything to that. "And I should say that, though they don't react, most of catatonic people hear what's said around them. And your Highness shouldn't be very surprised if he suddenly decides to get up and go somewhere. It happens. He might not react to anything, but he might want to go for a simple walk. In that case simply remove the I.V. device from his flesh and let him go where he wants."

"And if I took him for a walk like that? Would it harm him?" Vegeta inquired.

"No," the doctor shook his head. "As long as he doesn't refuse to go, turn hysterical or fight, a walk would be a very good thing. Fresh air and peace."

Vegeta nodded. "I will take him out to the garden, there are several benches and the weather is nice today."

The doctor didn't show that he was surprised. He nodded. "Yes, it would be a very good thing to do. And your Highness should take that animal with him."

XXXXX

He wasn't sure if a shower was such a good idea after all. Kakarott seemed not to like the idea much – Kakarott was stepping away from the stream. Each time Kakarott did that, he was threatening to trip over the rim of the shower stall and he had to keep Kakarott from falling. Maybe Kakarott preferred baths…

"Shh…" Vegeta ran his hand over Kakarott's bare side, trying to calm his mate down. "It's only water." He tried to bring Kakarott closer to the stream.

Kakarott whimpered and then suddenly Vegeta felt himself flying.

"Fuck!" Vegeta hissed, trying to regain his bearings after sliding down the wall. He held his bursting head. He had to get to his feet fast – there was a sound of the bathroom door crashing.

"Juoda!" Vegeta yelled. But there was no answer. The thought about a naked Kakarott running down the castle was not the one he liked.

Vegeta finally got to his feet and staggered after his mate. But after entering the room and giving it a quick glace, he leaned on the bathroom's door frame that was flung out of its hinges. He crossed his arms. "I guess, I'll have to prepare a bath for you," he sighed at a naked Kakarott who was sitting next to the door that was leading outside. Juoda was settled on Kakarott's lap and was purring loudly.

"Watch over him," the prince indicated Kakarott with his head for Juoda. "You will get a chicken for a good job, no, three," he went closer to pat the dathi on her head. "Goddamit!" he yelped as the dathi bit him. "You ungrateful creature! No dinner at all!!" he yelled. The dathi smirked. Vegeta could swear the animal did! Vegeta gave last glare and turned back to the bathroom.

After several minutes the bath was ready and Vegeta had all Kakarott's clothes prepared a bit farther from the bath. Just in case Kakarott went hysterics again.

"Come here," Vegeta carefully lifted Kakarott's limp body into his arms. "The bath is nice and warm," stood up, bringing his mate up with him. "Stay here," he ordered the dathi who wanted to follow them into the bathroom. The huge black cat glared at him, but stopped following them. She snickered and went back to the front door.

Vegeta lowered Kakarott tentatively into the warm water but this time the younger Saiyan didn't protest. Then Vegeta placed Kakarott into the bath, making him lean at the end of the bathtub.

"I'll wash your hair first," Vegeta said. He knew Kakarott didn't care what he was going to do, but after the doctor said that his mate probably was able to hear him, he wanted him to hear his voice. "The shampoo might sting your eyes. It would be better if you closed them." He sighed as Kakarott proceeded to stare at the opposite wall where the white cupboard with the colorful shampoo and shower-gel bottles were hanging. He then shifted his mate lower, making him almost lie in the water, keeping only Kakarott's head over the water. He wet Kakarott's hair then took the first bottle of shampoo he managed to reach and shampooed the younger Saiyan's hair.

After washing the shampoo out of Kakarott's hair he washed Kakarott thoroughly with a sponge.

"Come here," Vegeta lifted Kakarott out of the bath. He put Kakarott to his feet then grabbed a towel from the cupboard and began to dry Kakarott. "I'll leave you for awhile a bit later to get something to eat. I think I'll call Korinto to watch over you. Juoda is only a stupid animal after all."

Vegeta finished drying Kakarott, wrapped the towel around Kakarott's midsection and guided him back into the room. He seated Kakarott on the bed and began to dress him. Vegeta frowned as there was a knock at the door. He covered Kakarott's naked body with a sheet.

"Yes?" Vegeta loudly asked.

"I want to see my son," Bardock declared at the other side of the door.

"Sure," Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Let him in," he ordered to the guards who were standing outside the door. He saw Juoda move away from the entrance.

Bardock nodded in greeting to Vegeta after entering. Then Bardock's eyes shifted to Kakarott. He took Kakarott's appearance in: Kakarott's hair was wet and were clinging to Kakarott's forehead and shoulders, his skin was still a little damp. He couldn't see what was behind the cover.

"I just gave him a bath," Vegeta glared at Bardock. He then saw Bardock's eyes leave his crotch and concentrate back on Kakarott. "Dammit, Bardock," Vegeta snorted. As if he was some pervert!

"I heard he's better." Bardock approached the bed. He brushed the wet hair away from Kakarott's forehead. After Kakarott didn't react to him, he sat next to his son, on the other side of the bed than Vegeta was.

"Well, he's partly reacting to the sights and sounds," Vegeta took the cover away to continue dressing Kakarott. "Only partly. And he almost bashed my skull in when I tried to bring him to the shower."

Bardock frowned. "He's aggressive?"

"No," Vegeta shook his head, putting Kakarott's left arm carefully through the shirt sleeve. "I think he just doesn't like showers or something. He didn't protest a bit about the bathtub."

"He loves showers," Bardock frowned. "Used to take them all the time."

Vegeta shrugged while occupied with the buttons on Kakarott's shirt. "Don't know then. He just wouldn't go."

Bardock watched the prince finish buttoning Kakarott's shirt. Vegeta then brushed over Kakarott's slightly damp hair with the towel several times. Vegeta smoothed the shirt and then looked around for more clothes and stuff. He brought them to the bed.

"You should go now," Vegeta said not turning to Bardock. He shifted Kakarott lower on the mattress.

Bardock's eyes rose from a package that Vegeta put on the bed. Bardock nodded. "Yes." He rose from the bed.

"I'll call you after I changed him," Vegeta nodded. "I'll take him out to the garden, though first I want to get something to eat. Will you watch over him, or should I call one of his guards?"

Bardock nodded. "I'll watch." He turned around and left the room.

XXXXX

Velari almost launched himself at Bardock as soon as he saw him entering the dining room.

"How is Kakarott?" Velari attached himself to the older man. Velari wasn't even allowed to enter the wing where his brother's chambers were. Vegeta didn't leave any orders for the guards, but he knew how Vegeta would react; Vegeta himself told what was awaiting him if he ever approached Kakarott. Now, when his brother finally accepted the bond and his mate, he knew his life might become endangered even if he gave Kakarott a wrong look.

"He partly reacts to the sight and sound," Bardock repeated the information Vegeta told him.

"Really?" An elated Velari rushed after Bardock who went to his seat at the table. "Did he say anything?" He quickly moved his chair to Bardock's and sat next to him, waiting for the information eagerly.

Bardock shook his head. "No."

Velari frowned. "He's going to be alright," Velari said more to himself than to Bardock. He nodded to himself again.

"What have you been fighting over with your brother? I mean the real reason?" Bardock suddenly asked. He wanted to use any opportunity while Velari's father and brother weren't present.

Velari whitened. He shook his head, his long hair cascading around his shoulders. "Nothing."

"Velari, I'm no fool," Bardock's voice was firm. He turned to the young prince. "You do know something. Nobody is able to explain why Kakarott went into shock, but you do know something. And Vegeta knows." Though, it's useless to ask him, Bardock added in his head.

"I…" Velari muttered shaking his head. "I…can't…"

"Velari," Bardock, growled, startling the younger male. Bardock then was stupefied to see something transparent fall down on Velari's lap.

"Excuse me." Velari jumped from his seat, not turning his face to Bardock. He almost ran away from the dining room.

Bardock watched Velari collide with his father who just entered the dining room. The king's arms shot forward to grab Velari by his waist and shoulder to prevent him falling back. King Vegeta helped Velari to regain his balance. Stunned, he watched Velari's face then blinked at Velari's back as he pushed past him. He had never seen Velari cry after Velari had turned fourteen.

The king turned to Bardock, a questioning look in his eyes.

Bardock shrugged. "He didn't like the menu."

XXXXX

Vegeta led Kakarott through the door into the hall. Bardock was following them close. Bardock's eyes shortly concentrated on Vegeta's arm that was firmly drawn over Kakarott's waist to keep Kakarott close to him. Then he heard Vegeta whisper something into his son's ear. Bardock didn't like that. Sure, Vegeta was his son's mate and Vegeta swore he wouldn't do any harm to Kakarott, but it didn't feel right. He could see that Vegeta truly cared about Kakarott and he could only guess what brought this change to Vegeta, but as his son didn't answer to any of Vegeta's attention to him, it just felt wrong, all that closeness of the older male's to him.

Vegeta led Kakarott outside through the open door. He turned to the garden.

"I instructed the guards to vacate the hall and the garden," Vegeta explained, noticing Bardock's interest.

Bardock nodded; indeed there was no need for people to see Kakarott like this. Though, as Vegeta was holding Kakarott pressed to his side, Kakarott's state was hardly noticeable – Vegeta and Kakarott looked like two dears holding hands.

Bardock followed Vegeta deeper into the garden. They passed several huge bushes of acacia then turned to a small walk that was leading through the various kinds of bushes and trees until they reached a small clearing that was surrounded by a hedge of red climbing roses. There were several huge jasmine plants and three linden trees. The grass in the clearing was cut and two benches were set in the middle of the clearing, in the shade of the linden trees.

"My mother formed this garden," Vegeta noticed Bardock's surprise at the smallness of the garden. He began leading Kakarott to one of the benches. "That one, which is seen through the dining room windows, is at the opposite side of the castle. I thought Kakarott would prefer this one."

Bardock looked around. "Yes, it's very…" Bardock looked for the right word.

"…Cute," Vegeta finished for him, laughing softly. "I loved to come here as a kid. Velari and I used to play here."

"Kakarott always wanted to have a brother," Bardock sighed, sitting down on the bench. He watched Vegeta seat Kakarott on the other bench then sit down next to Kakarott.

"Well, yes, a child does need a playmate," Vegeta shrugged, pulling Kakarott close to him, brushing over Kakarott's hair to smooth it as a gust of wind rumpled it. He leaned the younger Saiyan to rest against his chest.

"Do you want children?" Bardock suddenly asked. He amiably laughed at Vegeta's facial expression. Yes, it was a bit too soon for Vegeta and Kakarott to think about children. Probably Vegeta haven't even thought about it. Then Vegeta surprised him.

Vegeta nodded. "Yes. One day." He tightly embraced Kakarott from behind and leaned his chin on Kakarott's shoulder, while watching Bardock. He inhaled the scent of the jasmines. He still loved this place. He still was coming here from time to time. Just to sit, to relax. Velari was just born when their mother died, Velari didn't remember her and Velari didn't hold such deep feeling for their mother as he did. He missed her.

"What happened to you?"

Vegeta slowly exhaled the jasmine filled air then shrugged. "I learned my lesson."

Bardock frowned at him, trying to understand what Vegeta exactly meant. Did he mean he got scared when Kakarott poisoned himself with pills or it was something else, something because of what he was arguing with his brother?

"Kakarott is still in heat…" Bardock rather stated not asked, watching Vegeta's tightly wrapped arms around Kakarott's waist and his head on Kakarott's shoulder with closed eyes.

Vegeta nodded against Kakarott's neck and shoulder. "Yes, he's."

"It's affecting you." Bardock leaned back at the back of the bench. He crossed his legs.

"Yes."

Bardock watched the two of them for some time. "What have you been arguing with your brother about?"

Vegeta's suddenly cold eyes opened at Bardock. "Family business." They closed again.

Bardock frowned. He didn't expect anything else, but still... Though, he noticed an angry shudder pass over Vegeta's body. Probably Vegeta wouldn't have ever let him see that, but with his mate beside him, Vegeta was more receptive and relaxed. More open.

"He thinks that you want to kill him," Bardock said, watching Vegeta's face.

Vegeta nuzzled Kakarott's neck. "I was told that he can hear everything what's around him. If not – I'll prove it to him." His hand slid up Kakarott's waist to stroke his chest then settled back on his waist.

"How?"

"I'll find a way," Vegeta answered.

"Why didn't you take the dathi with us?"

"The bitch is allergic to jasmines," Vegeta gave a slight chuckle. He purred then against Kakarott's neck before asking, "Tell me, Bardock, what does Kakarott like the most?"

Bardock leaned his head at the back of the bench and closed his eyes. "Once he came back very late. I was angry with him and I started scolding him for that. But he just waved that off and hugged me, laughing. He told me that he was in a valley near the Fatica Mountain. And then he had been telling me for about half an hour how he and his friends were racing in the cool, pleasant haze that was stretching over the ground," he smiled then, still with his eyes closed. "Though, if you want something more material – just give him Hetela made food. He'll love you forever."

"He's easy to please," Vegeta softly chuckled.

Bardock nodded. "Yes, he always was."

Vegeta sighed into Kakarott's shoulder. "Do you think he'll forgive me?"

Bardock shrugged. "You are bonded; what Kakarott wouldn't able to do on his own, the bond will finish for him."

Vegeta gave a small hopeful nod. "And how about Kakarott's misuu? I don't know anything about him." Bardock had been questioning him for long, now he wanted some answers, too. Nobody ever mentioned anything about Kakarott's misuu. Vegeta only knew that he died when Kakarott was young, exactly like it happened with Vegeta and his mother.

A painful shadow passed over Bardock's face. "Why do you want to know?"

"I'm just interested," Vegeta's eyes closed. "Was your mate stable?"

Bardock choked. Though, yes, Vegeta was right questioning that. It still wasn't clear what happened to Kakarott and why he reacted like that – just closed himself in his world of ignorance. The doctor told that it was only temporary, but why did it happen at all?

Bardock shifted on the bench to get more comfortable; it was clear that they weren't going very soon anywhere. "Yes. Kariada had perfect health, until catching Farido Virus."

"Farido Virus?" the prince asked. "Never heard about it."

"It's from the Cialo planet," Bardock's voice shook a bit. "Kariada must have caught the virus while visiting that damn planet. There was no cure from that illness at the time.

"It was a very traumatic experience for Kakarott. He was nine when Kariada died. The illness lasted for six months, driving us all nuts. At first we even didn't know what was happening: Kariada had lost consciousness several times. Just like that, walking down a hall or sitting at the table. Later started seizures. Only after two months it was cleared what happened. And then it became even worse – we knew what it was and we knew that there was no cure for it," Bardock brushed over his hair as if trying to smooth it. "Kakarott was afraid to leave Kariada's side. He was sure that the moment he'd leave his misuu, Kariada was going to die. We all became so paranoid then…" Bardock sighed.

"Kariada was strong. The doctors told that he wouldn't last four moths. Kariada lived six. Though, better he wouldn't have," Bardock's shoulders sagged. "In the end he was begging me to kill him. I didn't manage, I couldn't," Bardock shook his head. "But probably I shouldn't have let him endure such torture any longer.

"Kakarott was crying, just screaming his head off when Kariada died. I don't think that he ever recovered from that," Bardock shook his head, again. "None of us did."

Vegeta was silent for some time. He snuggled Kakarott even closer to him. "Where was Kariada from?"

"He was one of my bodyguards. Had worked for about five years until I noticed him." Bardock smiled seeing Vegeta's surprise. "I never paid heed to such bullshit as rank. I liked him, he liked me; there was nothing to think about. We just went with the stream. Never regretted that."

Vegeta nodded. "Yes, you were right." If only he would have managed to overcome that hostility he felt for Kakarott because of Kakarott's origin… None of this would have happened. "Why didn't you find someone else later?"

Bardock gave a sad smile to Vegeta. "And why YOUR father didn't find anyone else? It's not easy to forget one's mate. You know that. You should have heard plenty of stories about it." Bardock looked at Vegeta who was listening to him carefully. "Though, there is someone. But I never dared confess my feelings."

Vegeta seemed to be very interested and surprised at the same time. "But why? Is he mated?"

"No," Bardock shook his head. "He isn't. He doesn't feel the same for me."

"How do you know?" Vegeta asked. He shifted Kakarott, changing his position a bit, not to let Kakarott's sides get stiff.

"I know," Bardock shrugged. "His head is full of other things."

Vegeta didn't know what to say to that.

TBC


	10. Part 10

Hello **kiela **and **animelover6000**! Thank you for your nice reviews! Much more in these two chapters ;) I hope you like them.

xxx

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ characters. I'm not making any profit.

Warnings: Yaoi (male x male). Kakarott x Vegeta.

**Heavy Bond**

by chayron (lttomb yahoo com), beta-read by Redmarshin

Part 10

"Velari?"

Velari turned around to see Bardock standing behind him. "Yes?" He stood up from the bench.

"We didn't finish our last conversation," Bardock approached the younger male. He watched Velari's hair sway in the wind behind him. It was probably the thousandth time when he thought that Velari was beautiful.

"How did you find me?" Velari ignored Bardock's remark.

"Your brother showed me this place. He took Kakarott for a walk here," Bardock added seeing disbelief on Velari's face.

"Ah," Velari said. He sat back on the bench. "He took Kakarott for a walk?" he wondered.

"Velari, are you in love with my son?"

The younger male choked. He looked at Bardock with a face full of horror.

"Thought so," Bardock sighed, sitting down on the other bench. "That was why you two morons have been fighting, wasn't it?" he shook his head, observing Velari. But then he knew that he was wrong – it wasn't that; Velari's face became one gloomy shadow.

Velari was silent.

"Vegeta forbade you to see him?" Bardock asked.

Velari nodded then leaned his head at the back of the bench. "I'm in a deep shit."

"Hmm…" Bardock frowned. "He's possessive, true."

Velari sighed. "I'm glad he didn't kill me."

"Kill you?" Bardock frowned again. True, no dominating partner would allow another male near his mate while that was in heat. But despite Velari was in love with Kakarott, he was Vegeta's brother. The Saiyans rarely touched their relatives, even if it there was a very good reason to. Well, unless Velari tried to make a pass at Kakarott openly or…or Kakarott was answering Velari's attention. "Is there something between you and Kakarott?" he then asked, afraid of the answer he might get. If that was true, hell knows how this all was going to end.

Velari rubbed his forehead. "No," he shook his head. "Kakarott wants Vegeta."

Bardock sighed in relief. If so, then sooner or later the two of them would solve their problems. "Vegeta will try to send you away from the castle."

"Yes," Velari nodded. "I know."

"You could go with me to Hetela," Bardock suddenly suggested. "As an ambassador. Our planets still need to make stronger ties." Velari indeed was a beautiful male. And it would be better if that beautiful male wouldn't stand between Kakarott and Vegeta. He'd prefer Velari at his side.

Velari blinked at Bardock in surprise at what he saw in the older man eyes. "Err…" He blinked again not being sure if he should bristle or feel pleased. In the end Velari just blushed uncomfortably. Sure, he had gotten many similar looks and suggestions, but…he wasn't expecting that from Bardock. "Err…" Velari drawled again.

Bardock rolled his eyes. "You are worse than Kakarott. No worries, it's just a business suggestion. Though, I really wouldn't be displeased if you decided that you want something more…" Bardock left it at that. Bardock wondered if Velari had at least some idea how long had he been lusting after him. First he saw Velari as he was only a toddler, then as Velari was a small boy, running around the castle and playing with his brother.

Later, when Velari just came off age, the youngster's desires and wishes so clear. He had seen Velari with his young lover then, rolling and kissing in one of the halls. Something stirred in his veins then, something deep, as he secretly watched the two youths. He watched Velari seduce his friend with light touches and sensuous smiles. Velari seemed to be an incubus himself.

Velari was an incarnation of sexuality and beauty. Then he watched Velari writhe under his more experienced lover, his body covered in sweat, his head tossed back, his long hair tousled on the floor, moans and gasps leaving the young prince's mouth. He wanted Velari then. Wanted to kick his lover off and have his own way with Velari. He needed to have Velari.

That need, obsession with Velari was persecuting him all the time. Maybe at first it was only lust, but as years passed, as he got to see the young prince more and more, he realized that the lust had turned into something deeper.

Though, he knew that he was four times Velari's age and probably Velari would have only laughed at him. Sure, he had regretted many times that Velari wasn't a firstborn – in that case he would simply have mated Velari, and the bond would have done the rest. The main thing was that the younger male didn't hate him, nothing else mattered – the mating bond was a weapon strong enough to make two strangers fall in love with each other.

Bardock watched Velari squirm.

"Err…" Velari blinked again.

"Useless," Bardock sighed. "Did you swallow your tongue?"

"Err…no," Velari coughed, his face covered with a deep scarlet color. "I just…well…it's unexpected."

Bardock smiled at the flustered youngster. Probably he wouldn't ever have told anything to Velari about his sympathies, but he needed to get Velari off the planet and make him forget Kakarott. He just hoped that he wouldn't reach the opposite effect. Though, Velari wasn't a hermit, he wasn't a slut either, there was a possibility that after his suggestion Velari would start avoiding him. "Well?"

"I'll think about it," Velari muttered, getting up from the bench. "First I want to be sure that Kakarott is alright."

"Yes, of course, Bardock nodded. "I'm not going anywhere until Kakarott is alright." He watched Velari stand up. Velari didn't meet his eyes and Bardock thought that he made a mistake by making this suggestion to Velari – Velari was repulsed.

Velari began to walk away. "See you in the morning then," he said to Bardock over his shoulder.

"Yes," Bardock nodded, his eyes following Velari's back until it vanished behind the bush of acacia.

XXXXX

Vegeta woke up to a sudden slap onto his face. He bolted upright in his bed, his wide eyes searching for the threat.

"Meow."

"What the fuck do you want?!" Vegeta hissed down after he noticed Juoda sitting calmly on the floor and gazing at him. He was never in a good mood when waked up in the very morning, especially in such a manner.

"Meow."

"I'll cut your tail off and stick it into your ass," Vegeta grumbled. "I told you that you had to go outside with us!" he stood up angrily. "And you could open the door by yourself!"

"Meow!"

"Ah yes, locked," Vegeta grabbed his shirt from the nearby chair. "I'll put a box with sand for you."

"Meow!!!"

"Aha! Don't like that?" he snorted at Juoda. "So behave yourself!"

The dathi snickered and followed the prince to the door. She waited until the prince unlocked the door and snuck through it. Vegeta slammed the door behind the dathi. He didn't need to follow Juoda, the dathi would get everywhere she wanted – all the guards knew the animal and would open the door for her.

Vegeta turned back to the bed and froze. Kakarott wasn't in it. He quickly ran to the bed, lifted the sheets, but that didn't make it any better.

"Kakarott?" The prince threw the covers back onto the empty bed and ran into the bathroom. He stopped at the door, his eyes widened into impossible sides.

Vegeta stared at the bathtub, his breath caught in his throat. "Kakarott…?" he finally squeaked.

Kakarott poured some shower gel on the sponge, put the shower gel back on the bathtub rand and began brushing himself over the chest with the sponge.

How in the hell did he manage to do that that I even didn't hear a thing? Vegeta wondered while his mind was slowly registering Kakarott splashing in the bath full of water. Why the fuck the dathi didn't react to it?! "Kakarott?" he called his oblivious mate again.

Vegeta frowned as Kakarott proceeded with his bathing, ignoring him completely. Vegeta then approached the bathtub. He put his hand into the water to check the temperature. It was the right temperature. He looked at Kakarott again. Kakarott seemed to be enjoying the bath – he was happily smiling and rubbing himself with the sponge.

Vegeta sighed. "Come here," he reached his hand to take the sponge from Kakarott. He decided to help Kakarott with washing. "Give it to me," he took the sponge from Kakarott's hand. "Gah!" he recoiled from the bath as Kakarott smashed the shower gel bottle into his face. That had damn hurt.

Vegeta rubbed his nose. He was glad that the bottle didn't explode and sprayed him with gel which would have made his eyes hurt as a bitch. He looked at Kakarott who was baring his canines at him. "Alright, let it be your way," Vegeta tossed the sponge back into the bathtub then raised his hand in the air over his head to show he wasn't intending anything.

Kakarott's face relaxed. He reached for the sponge that was swimming on the surface, took it and proceeded to wash himself.

Vegeta sighed. He crossed his hands and leaned at the doorframe, watching his mate clean himself. It was already four days as Kakarott had been catatonic and not reacting to anything. "And how did you decide that you want a bath?" Vegeta asked. "Didn't hear a thing," he said again as Kakarott ignored him. "When I think that you easily could have slit my throat…" he sighed. "Luckily you only wanted a silly bath." He watched Kakarott wash his hair. "I should call the doctor, but can't leave you alone. And yelling for someone to hear might scare you to death."

It took about ten minutes for Kakarott to finish his bath. He climbed out off the bath and went looking for a towel.

"Looking for this?" Vegeta asked, raising his hand with the towel. "Come here," he wrapped Kakarott into it. This time Kakarott didn't protest and Vegeta carried his warmly snuggled mate back into the bedroom. He put Kakarott to his feet against the window, in the rays of sun and began drying him.

"Here you go," Vegeta brushed the last time over Kakarott's hair. He threw the wet towel onto the chair and led Kakarott to the bed to seat him down.

There was a knock at the door.

"Your Highness, the dathi wants in," one of the guards behind the chambers doors informed Vegeta.

"Let her in, and call the doctor. He should come immediately," Vegeta covered Kakarott with a cover from the bed.

The door opened a little to let the dathi in then closed behind the animal. Juoda approached the bed, sat on the floor. While she watched the prince dress Kakarott, her ears were moving all the time.

"For Gods' sake…" Vegeta felt the urge to slap his forehead. "What do you want now?" he turned to the dathi. He knew her all too well – she always moved her ears when she wanted something but didn't dare request. Though, those were VERY rare times…

"Meow?" the dathi suddenly leapt onto the bed, the bouncing almost throwing Vegeta off the bed.

"I'll fucking-" Vegeta growled at the dathi, shaking his fist. He moved back into his place. He blinked as he saw Kakarott reach his arm out and beginning stroking Juoda. "Sit. There.," Vegeta said to the Dathi. "Don't. Dare. Even. Move."

Vegeta watched his mate stroking the dathi's fur. Kakarott's eyes were concentrated on the animal and there was a smile on his face, the same he had seen while Kakarott was bathing. Vegeta doubted that Kakarott knew that he was stroking a bloodthirsty animal. The dathi's soft fur had not much to do with her character.

Vegeta heard a soft rumble making itself a way up Kakarott's throat. He was content that his mate was content.

The prince leaned against the headboard. He listened to Kakarott's soft purrs and felt guilty again. He wasn't very sure why Kakarott turned catatonic. It was clear that Velari didn't know more than him: Velari had been furious that morning, after getting to know that Kakarott was in hospital, his brother thought that he had hurt Kakarott. Though, he could guess why that happened. He had seen guilt, fear and despair in his mate's eyes then, when he entered Kakarott's room that morning. But already, even before he had approached Kakarott, everything was gone. Even before he hit Kakarott in fury, there was nothing left in Kakarott's eyes. His mate knew he had betrayed him and was ready to die for it. And he died, at least for some time.

He wasn't angry with Kakarott for what happened. And he wasn't angry with Velari either. He just felt upset and guilty. Most of the fault was his anyway: he himself had turned his mate down. Neither Kakarott, nor Velari expected him to change his mind. Kakarott was afraid of him, and Velari knew him well enough to know that he rarely changed his mind. The result was this scary mess: his mate turned catatonic; his brother was in love with Kakarott; Kakarott's first time was with his mate's brother; Kakarott was afraid of his own mate; his and Velari's relationship completely deteriorated; he was afraid that his mate would never forgive him.

Despite that Velari said he wouldn't interfere anymore, he could see anger in his brother's eyes. Velari was angry with him because of what he did to his own mate. Hell angry, Velari almost killed him then! If not their father, Velari would have bashed his head in. He had never seen Velari play dirty before, but that morning Velari forgot all about the "manners". Hell, after Velari freaking out so much, he came back to the hospital and asked if Kakarott wasn't pregnant. His usually passive brother's fury shook him a bit and made him suspicious. He knew his brother would kill if protecting his cub. And he was unbelievably glad that the doctor negated his suspicions. The fight would have been inevitable and fatal. Velari would have not refused his rights to the baby.

Velari was in love with Kakarott. That was pretty clear – he had seen the soft looks Velari was giving to Kakarott. Yes, if Velari were the firstborn, none of this would have happened. Kakarott and Velari suited to each other much better than he suited to Kakarott. The characters and the age of the both younger males were much closer. Velari immediately felt the sympathy for Kakarott as soon as he saw him. That was a stupid mistake to give up on his position as Kakarott's mate which made Velari closer to Kakarott than his own mate. And the thing was that he wasn't very sure if Kakarott gave into Velari's arms only because he was in heat and desperate, or because he wanted Velari. Either case he wasn't going to let this continue. Velari would have to leave.

"Your Highness? The doctor is here," the voice behind the door announced.

"Let him in," the prince nodded.

"Your Highness," the doctor nodded at Vegeta after entering the room. He observed Kakarott. "I see he's better," the doctor approached Kakarott's bed. He put his bag with instruments on the chair that was standing next to the bed.

"I woke up and found him bathing. After I tried to take the sponge from him, he got aggressive. Though, later he calmed down," Vegeta recited.

"He's relaxed enough to purr," the doctor said. "It's a very good thing. I was very worried after he didn't show any signs of improvement for the whole four days." He sat onto the bed, next to Kakarott and began ransacking his bag. He took a stethoscope out. "Did he fall asleep on his own?" the doctor asked while checking Kakarott's heartbeat with the stethoscope.

"Yes, he doesn't have any troubles with sleeping," Vegeta said. "After I put him to bed he falls asleep almost immediately."

"Did your Highness take the I. V. out or Lord Kakarott pulled it out himself?"

"He pulled it out," Vegeta nodded.

"I think your Highness should try feeding him normally. He already might react to the smell of food. I'll leave instructions for the personal; they'll bring some jello and some juice. Later your highness should try giving him small cut meat and fruits. But just very small amounts. His stomach needs to adjust."

Vegeta watched the doctor observe Kakarott's eyes then check his reaction. All the time Kakarott didn't mind anything what was done to him. He was just calmly sitting on the bed, stroking Juoda and purring.

"Well, physically he's completely fine," the doctor said after he finished Kakarott's examination. He brushed over Kakarott's forehead. "And his reactions are much better. He reacts to movements. I'd advice not to make any sudden movements; it might scare or trigger him. He started interpreting the surroundings."

"Good," Vegeta contently nodded. "Does he need to take any pills?"

"No, pills won't help here," the doctor shook his head. "But, as usual, I'll leave the needle filled with soporifics, just in case something happened."

The doctor raised Kakarott's chin to observe Kakarott's eyes once again. "He's still in heat. Though, it's almost over. It might be that after the heat finishes, he'll start recovering faster."

"You think the heat prevents the healing?" Vegeta asked.

"I'm not sure, but it might be. The signals that he's getting from his body might be confusing him." The doctor turned Kakarott's head to the side. He let go of Kakarott's chin. He turned to the prince. "It would be the best if your Highness would stop blocking the part of the bond. It might help for the recovery."

"I'm not blocking the bond," Vegeta answered. Actually he opened the bond the very day, he felt Kakarott slip away out of this life, when Kakarott had poisoned himself with the soporifics. "But he's not answering me. I can't feel anything at all."

The doctor shifted under the prince's eyes. "Well, it's nothing very unusual. Some catatonic mates lose their bond with the other mate." The doctor then turned his eyes away from the prince's face. "Though, in that case there are only several cases when the bond is restored."

Vegeta looked at Kakarott's face while thinking about that. Kakarott and he even didn't have a normal bond before, and if the normal couple couldn't restore the bond… He didn't want to think about it.

Vegeta noticed the doctor fidget; the examination was over, the doctor told everything he needed to tell and now simply wanted to retire from the room. "You may leave," the prince nodded to the doctor.

"Yes, Your Highness. I'll instruct one of your servants to bring the food for lord Kakarott."

Vegeta nodded. He shifted closer to Kakarott and concentrated on finishing dressing his mate. After fidgeting with the buttons of Kakarott's shirt he noticed that Kakarott's eyes were following his finger-movements. Kakarott was watching how he took a button, treaded it out the button-hole then took a new button, treaded it out the button-hole and so on.

"Fascinating sight, isn't it?" Vegeta smiled at Kakarott. "Want to try?" He took one Kakarott's hand out of Juoda's fur and put it on one of the buttons. He was surprised to see Kakarott's fingers curl around the button. Then Kakarott's other hand also left Juoda, and Kakarott began buttoning his shirt. "Good," Vegeta brushed over Kakarott's hair.

Vegeta didn't know how it happed but the next second he found himself pressing to Kakarott's chest while tears were streaming down his cheeks. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he muttered against Kakarott's shoulder, pressing himself tightly to Kakarott. "I'm sorry for doing this to you." Of course Kakarott didn't answer anything, but after some ten minutes he felt better; he had been holding that all bottled up for quite some time now. Kakarott's warm body worked on him both soothingly and accusingly. Any male usually felt relaxed around his mate, but, without Kakarott answering his attention, Vegeta constantly was reminded of what he had done.

Kakarott still had the faint heat aroma, and Vegeta's mind and body were reacting to it. He wanted to touch, to caress, and to safely hold Kakarott in his arms. Though, the main threat for his mate was Vegeta himself. He was angry with himself; it was him who pushed Kakarott into Velari's arms. Sure he had his first heat and he knew how intense it might get, and Kakarott's first heat happened after he was mated. It was his duty to take care of his mate, and he completely failed, leaving Kakarott to deal with that on his own.

Vegeta blinked in surprise as he heard Kakarott's purr increase. And then he felt one Kakarott's arm wrap around his waist, other around his shoulders. He was stupefied to feel Kakarott nuzzle on his neck, his mate's purr increasing each second.

"Shhh…" Vegeta brushed over Kakarott's back before pulling away. Although, he felt his skin tingle where Kakarott's fingers touched, he was sure that Kakarott had no idea what he was doing. But he was immensely happy that Kakarott was still reacting to his mate's scent. That meant that the bond still existed.

XXXXX

They were sitting on Kakarott's bed. Vegeta was trying to feed Kakarott, and Juoda was wildly staring at the plate that was filled with jello.

"It must be damn good," Vegeta said dubiously while observing the plate with jello. He took some jello with a spoon and lifted it to Kakarott's mouth. Kakarott didn't show any intension to eat.

Vegeta brought the spoon to his own mouth. He smelled it then nibbled at it with his teeth. "Not too bad," he shrugged at Kakarott then. "Smells like chicken, tastes like…ra…" then he decided that if he said that it tasted like rat, Kakarott would never eat it, "…rabbit."

"Meow."

Vegeta turned to see Juoda at the door. She quickly lowered the handle, snuck through the door and was gone.

Vegeta raised the spoon back to Kakarott's mouth. "C'mon, at least one spoon." He pressed the spoon against Kakarott's lips. For some time nothing happened: Kakarott was completely ignoring him and the spoon that was pressed against his teeth. But then Kakarott sniffed. He sniffed once again. And then, not waiting any longer, Vegeta shoved the spoon down Kakarott's throat.

Vegeta watched his mate chew on the jello. "See?" Vegeta scooped more of the jello. "Not bad at all."

Vegeta put the almost empty plate on the table and returned to Kakarott; Kakarott was refusing to eat more. Vegeta filled a glass with apple juice and pressed to Kakarott's mouth. Although half of it went onto the towel on Kakarott's chest and lap, another half was swallowed.

"Your Highness?" there was the guard's voice behind the door. "The dathi wants in. She's…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Vegeta rolled his eyes. The stupid animal was back again. "Let her in." He went to the bathroom to run the glass Kakarott drank from under water.

Holding the clean glass in his hand, Vegeta turned back to the room.

"Juoda!" he snorted, annoyed. The dathi was again in Kakarott's bed. He almost dropped the glass as he approached the bed closer. "You crazed animal!" he gasped at the sight against him. There was a dead rabbit on Kakarott's lap. The blood was soaking the covers.

Vegeta grabbed the rabbit and tossed it to the ground. He snorted at the dathi who all puffed out and began to growl. "He can't eat meat, yet," he sighed then. He realized that Juoda brought the rabbit for Kakarott. Probably the dathi was appalled when she saw that he was going to feed Kakarott that jello. "I'm not starving him, you silly thing. He can't eat that yet."

Vegeta watched the dathi climb off the bed. Juoda gave him the last glare and went to eat her catch.

TBC


	11. Part 11

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ characters. I'm not making any profit.

Warnings: Yaoi (male x male). Kakarott x Vegeta. Bardock x Velari.

**Heavy Bond**

by chayron (lttomb yahoo com), beta-read by Redmarshin

Part 11

Bardock observed the surroundings after he entered the Dining Room. Velari wasn't there. It was already the second day now Velari would come late to the breakfast. Otherwise it wouldn't have concerned him, but Velari didn't come yesterday after he suggested the prince going with him to Hetela. Usually Velari would wait for him and almost jump around him, hoping that he would have some news about Kakarott, but now Velari ignored him. Maybe not ignored, but acted more reservedly while around him.

Bardock was first to come this morning. Though, after several seconds king Vegeta and his oldest son entered the room.

"Lord Bardock," king Vegeta nodded.

"Your Highness," Bardock answered the greeting.

Vegeta greeted his "father-in-law" and proceeded to the table. He was in a hurry; he left Kakarott sleeping. Even if Velari and Kakarott trusted Korinto, the prince felt reluctant to leave his mate alone with someone else while in that state.

They all sat down, and the food was served. The king motioned for the servants to leave.

"How is Kakarott doing?" Bardock asked then after they were left alone, except several bodyguards, who knew anyway that they'd die if they told anyone what's been considered between the three leaders.

"Sleeping," Vegeta said while cutting his steak into smaller pieces. "I left him with Korinto. He's much better, though," he nodded to Bardock, "he almost bashed Korinto's skull in as he tried to give him lemon juice instead of apple," he grinned. "Kakarott went for a walk on his own. With the dathi of course," he added stuffing the stake into his mouth and quickly chewing.

Bardock slowly gulped his wine down. "Err…you're sure that the beating of that Korinto is a good sign?"

Vegeta nodded enthusiastically. He swallowed the bit of steak he had been chewing. "Yes, the doctor said that any reaction is good. And he didn't attack Korinto, only smashed the juice into Korinto's face."

"I'm not sure if leaving some animal to take care of Kakarott is a very vise thing," Bardock commented, perfectly realizing that the prince was going to bristle at this.

"Listen," Vegeta stuck his fork to Bardock's side. "Juoda is much better for him than any other nurse. Kakarott reacts to her, he strokes her and he smiles while looking at her. If you try anything, your head will roll," he finished calmly, putting another piece of his steak into his mouth.

Bardock looked at king Vegeta. King Vegeta just shrugged. Bardock looked back at the prince. He frowned at the insolent prince but didn't say anything; the prince indeed was stronger than him. Bardock frowned and concentrated on his own steak. His head turned at the opening door.

"Hello everyone," Velari greeted. "Lord Bardock," he nodded before plopping into his seat.

Vegeta observed his younger brother, noticing reddish cheeks and glassy eyes. Velari had been drinking again. Yesterday Velari hadn't showed up at all, but later Korinto "accidentally" mentioned that Velari went to "Combo Gain" club. Korinto had been worried when it appeared that Velari hadn't slept at home at all.

Vegeta sniffed the air and his nose caught a scent of several mixed liquors. Actually, even if at the moment he didn't want to know anything about his younger brother, he was worried that Velari's "wine hobby" might turn into something much more serious. Besides, Velari was going into heat; if playing around drunk, Velari might return pregnant. Vegeta frowned at his steak in his plate – he'll have to talk about Velari with his father.

"Velari, I want to have a word with you after the breakfast," the king looked at his youngest son through the top of his juice glass.

"Yes, father," Velari calmly dug into his food.

Vegeta felt a bit relieved; the king already was taking care of the matter. He didn't want to interfere into Velari's life. As long as Velari was away from Kakarott, he didn't want to care about Velari at all.

They silently ate the breakfast and then drifted apart. The bodyguards were dismissed, too. In the Dining Room there left only king Vegeta and Velari.

"Well?" Velari leaned back into his chair.

"You're drunk," the king spat. "Where were you yesterday?"

"Yes, I'm drunk. I was at my favorite tavern," Velari flashed a grin to his father, but his eyes sparkled dangerously. "Is something wrong with that?"

"Yes," the king snorted. "You're going into heat, and if I catch you drunken again, you'll regret that, and badly. And for the next two days you're forbidden to leave the castle territory – I won't have my drunken son running around."

Velari was bristling by the time his father finished. "I'll go where I want! You can't keep me locked!"

"If you behave like a damn rutting cat, I'll!" the king growled at his son.

Velari flushed all crimson. "No, you don't un-!" he stood up.

"Thought so," the king snorted. "Do you even remember his name?" he asked seriously, looking at Velari's face.

Velari sat back down into his seat. "No," he muttered, rubbing his forehead. He really didn't remember.

"You're forbidden to leave the castle until your heat ends," the king calmly informed him.

Velari only nodded this time.

"Velari, what the hell happened between Vegeta and you?" the king leaned back in his seat. "You almost killed him then. I'm afraid that this might repeat."

"It will," Velari nodded, reaching his hand to a glass of red wine. He glared at the king who moved the glass off his reach. "We got into an argument."

"Velari, better say what it is, or I might have no other choice only to keep you separate in case you kill each other," the king looked at Velari, serious. "Was it over Kakarott? Did you try to make a pass at him?"

Velari laughed. He quickly grabbed a full bottle from the table. "No," Velari shook his head, still laughing. I fucked him, he added in his head. Had Vegeta not told him that he'd die after telling about this to anyone else, he would have told it to the king – it seemed to be so funny for some reason. "It's more serious."

The king frowned. "Velari, stop mincing matters, and talk, or Vegeta might get your ass. If I don't know why the fuck this all started, I can't help you."

Velari took several gulps from the bottle then sighed. "I don't need your help, and you can't help me, anyway, so no worries."

The king rolled his eyes. Sometimes Velari could be a real bitch to talk to. "Well, if this doesn't stop until Friday, I'll give order to start preparing documents for your departure to Hetela as an ambassador," he firmly said standing up. "I won't risk you two idiots killing each other. And to keep you on separate planets will be the best solution." The king suddenly faltered seeing Velari's anger contorted face. He didn't think that Velari would mind much – Velari himself mentioned several times that he wanted to visit Hetela.

"That old fucker!" Velari jumped from his seat with a bottle in his hand. "He asked you to send me there, didn't he?!" Enraged Velari launched the bottle at the wall, splashing all the shiver and liquid all over the wall and floor. "And you agreed?!" Velari's blazing eyes met his father's startled ones. Velari bared his canines threateningly at the king. "Listen, you old fool," he hissed. "I do like to fuck, that's true, but you won't tell me with whom! Clear enough?!" he growled, shaking his fist under his father's nose. "Two fuckers!" Velari hissed, walking over to the door and almost taking it with him into the corridor.

"Bardock didn't…" the king looked at quickly retreating Velari's back, "…tell me anything," he finished. "Oh, fuck," he then sat down back at the table. "Hey, you," he yelled at one of the guards who were gapping at the broken door. "Get to Lord Bardock's bodyguards. Tell him to…err…" he looked at the guards. "Tell him nothing. Send ten more men to his chambers. And now!"

"Yes, right away, Your Highness," the guard bowed and ran off to fulfill the order.

XXXXX

Bardock frowned at the young prince who just had stormed into his chambers. Velari's face didn't promise anything good, and Bardock's bodyguards got a great deal flustered.

"Velari?" Bardock approached carefully. He had noticed that the youngster had been drunk in the Dining Room.

"You just had to go to my father, didn't you?! You pervert! Want to buy me? You-" Velari launched himself at Bardock.

"Leave us!" Bardock shouted at his bodyguards. "Get the hell away!" he yelled once again as the guards hesitated. Bardock ducked the kick. From the corner of his eyes he saw the last guard leave.

"I don't fucking care what deal you made with my father," Velari hissed punching the air around Bardock, "but you forgot one factor more – me! I'm not going to be your whore!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Bardock hissed back while avoiding Velari's foot. "I didn't make any damn deal!" He could feel that Velari was a great deal stronger than him, but at his current state Velari wasn't any good at fighting.

"Why can't you get to a slut-house like all normal people?!" Velari shouted, aiming at Bardock's head but missing it.

"Velari, stop it!" Bardock hit Velari into the chest, sending him into the corner. "I don't understand why the hell you are so angry! And what does your father and some stupid deal have to do with all this?!"

"Why do you need me, Bardock?" Velari hissed, standing up. "Why can't you get some whore from a brothel?! Because of blood in my veins or this body?!" he shouted peeling his shirt off. "Is this what you want?!" he screamed at Bardock.

Bardock's eyes widened. Velari was hysterical. "Velari, calm down," he tried to approach the prince.

"Lord Bardock?" one of the guards that were sent by the king entered Bardock's chambers.

Bardock turned around to see over twenty men at the door. Half of them were the royal guards, the other half were his own who couldn't let the foreign force to out power them and be a threat to their lord. Bardock swore loudly. He had Velari in the corner with Velari's shirt torn and off. That was quite a disturbing position, and an average guard was already making presumptions.

"Your Highness?" the highest ranked of royal guards looked at Velari waiting for orders. As the king didn't say what they should do after they got to Bardock's chambers, Velari was the one to order them. Though, the captain perfectly realized that they were here to prevent the fight. The question was – how to do it not raising a political scandal.

Velari gave a dazed look to the captain. "I'm going already," he spat at him after several long seconds. He pushed past Bardock.

"Velari," Bardock grabbed the prince's arm. He let go of him as Velari turned to him, his canines bared threateningly. Bardock knew that if there weren't any guards with them, Velari would have stricken him. "Velari," he firmly repeated, "I want to talk with you."

"I don't fucking care what your lordship wants," Velari snickered. "I don't have anything more to say to you. You can forget that!"

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about, Velari," Bardock hissed back. He wasn't going to have Velari accusing him of cock-and-bull stories. He liked Velari too much to have the prince hate him. "Just tell me why you burst into my chambers like that."

Velari continued to growl but then snickered. "My father just told that he's sending me to Hetela, and I thought I'd pay a visit to you to tell that I'm not going to be your personal slut."

Bardock blinked. "You silly moron," he hissed then, "You think I'd go to your father to ask for such a favor? To send you to Hetela? You think I'm such an idiot to go to your father and beg to send you to Hetela?! And you think your father would agree with that?! You're fucking drunken and running about as a complete idiot while seeing white horses! I didn't go to your father, and if he suggested something like that it was just a stupid coincidence! So get sober and then talk with your father again!" Bardock hissed at Velari's face silently.

Velari stared at enraged Bardock. It didn't seem that Bardock would be lying. Bardock seemed to be ready to punch him several times.

"Yes, we'll talk in the evening," Velari muttered shooting through the door, the royal guards following him.

XXXXX

Juoda's pointy ears stirred. She raised her chin from her paws and turned her black, triangular head to look at the bed. She observed the male who muttered something then gasped and suddenly shot upright. She wondered if she should do something.

Kakarott looked around. All the pomposity told him that he still was in the castle, but he didn't remember this particular room. Then he frowned even more – he didn't remember how he got here either. And then his eyes widened when he remember the last pictures of what he had seen before waking up: Velari betrayed him, and Vegeta was trying to kill him.

"Oh fuck, of fuck, oh fuck," Kakarott jumped out of the bed. He wavered a bit until his feet got used to sudden vertical change. "Shit, shit, shit!" He grabbed his clothes from the chair and quickly dressed.

Dressed, Kakarott looked at the door. He saw Juoda blocking his way. The animal seemed slightly familiar, but now he didn't have time for formalities. Though, then he figured out that he won't manage to break through the royal guards either. He needed to get out. And he preferred to be alive when it happened.

Suddenly, the door opened.

"My lord..?" Korinto looked at Kakarott in surprise. Korinto wondered if Kakarott again decided to have a bath or go for a walk. Korinto gasped as Kakarott's fully conscious and widened eyes concentrated on him.

Kakarott cursed again and launched a blue blast of ki at the wall, near the window. He shot through his made hole outside. He was sure that if Vegeta got him, the prince would skin him alive for destroying that luxurious tapestry.

"Lord Kakarott! Wait!" Korinto shot after the young lord. "Dammit!" he cursed. While following Kakarott at full speed, he turned his scouter on. "Lord Kakarott just flew straight out the window!" he shouted. "Get someone! Inform Prince Vegeta!"

Kakarott turned around to see Korinto following him. He knew that Korinto was an experienced warrior and that it would be no use trying to get away from him while in the air. He could have confronted Korinto but neither did he want to hurt Korinto, nor did he want for the other guards to catch up with him. He needed to get to the ground.

Kakarott dove into the forest below.

It took almost two hours until Kakarott decided that it was no use trying to get away from more experienced guard and hunter while running around in the forest. Kakarott then decided to confront Korinto directly and knocked Korinto out with one blast. It took him some time until he was sure that no one was following him and then he found an empty cave near a small village and hid inside. He needed to think over some things and decide on his further actions.

XXXXX

"What do you mean you can't find him?" Vegeta yelled at the captain of royal guards. "Where can a man wearing a royal emblem go?! How can a man who had been cata…" Vegeta closed his mouth. "How the fuck did you manage to lose him?! Where is Korinto?!" he shouted.

"You Highness," the captain bowed his head, "Korinto is responsible and is reporting only to Lord Kakarott. He's the head of Lord Kakarott's forces."

"Get me Velari then!" Vegeta growled in fury.

"Your Highness, he's not reporting to Velari anymore," the captain repeated patiently. "Besides, probably he would be no use now," he added.

"Dammit!" Vegeta balled his fists. He knew that the captain was right – he himself recently saw Velari staggering down the hall. "Get Korinto anyway."

XXXXX

He was cold.

Kakarott coughed loudly then curled even into a tighter ball. The ground was cold, but he didn't want to flare his ki up – a scouter could easily pick his ki up. Now every royal guard had his ki pattern in his database.

He spent the night in the same cave he had found earlier. He hadn't slept well; all those thoughts, cold and hunger were bothering his mind and poor stomach. He could have gone hunting but was sure that the guards were still looking for him.

Kakarott turned to his other side, but then had to get up – he was too cold and his bladder was bursting. After taking care of his bladder he gathered some wood and started a small fire at the entrance of the cave. He knew he was risking, but he was damn cold – all night he had spent on the freezing ground, and the mornings were already much cooler than those when he had first arrived. He already got cold during this night and didn't want to get pneumonia; there were easier ways to die.

Kakarott rubbed his hand together then warmed them with his breath. He cursed Korinto mentally. If not the damn Saiyan, he would have taken much more from that room. The warm covers and warmer clothes would have done just fine. And he had seen some food on the table. Damn that Korinto!

Kakarott blew warm air onto his hands again. He had no idea what he was going to do. He was being hunted by the entire planet, everybody knew who he was and he had nowhere to go. He couldn't even get to Hetela – all the docks were being watched and controlled, and even if he went to Hetela, he'd make the matters even worse – he'd put his father into a very uncomfortable position, and Vegeta would be glad to start a war.

He had no food, no clothes and no plan.

As the sun rose higher, he got warmer, gathered some wood and went to hunt something in the forest. For the illegal hunt he could be strictly punished, but he doubted that his "dearest" mate would be bothered by that – Vegeta already had enough reasons to kill him.

Kakarott extinguished the fire and went deeper into the forest. His nose soon caught a faint smell of rion. Because of the previous sad experience, Kakarott turned to the other side. After half an hour he finally managed to catch takari's scent. As far as Kakarott knew it was a mille sized grass eating animal, and he had seen it only while hunting with Velari. He didn't exactly remember how the animal looked but the animal had left very clear scent-mark in his mind.

Kakarott had already been following the takari for some time until he finally saw the animal itself: middle-sized, with brown thick fur, short legs, an unpleasant snout and huge horns. After seeing the horns, Kakarott wasn't sure if he wanted to hunt it, but he was hungry and he remembered Velari saying that if they didn't manage to catch a rion, they would go to hunt takaris.

Kakarott charged and then realized something more.

Bastard Velari didn't warn about takaris' teeth.

Kakarott cursed as at first takari tried to spit him on its horns then, after its plan didn't succeed, tried to bite him into his shoulder. Kakarott spent three minutes dodging and jumping and rolling. Maybe a grass eater but the animal seemed to want to take a bite of him. Kakarott couldn't use much of his ki, but he tried to tentatively shoot a small blast of ki at the takari, just to know if he would be able to easily take it down if needed. The blast didn't rebound and left a small smoldering hole in the takari's rich brown fur. Though, that made the takari even wilder: it jumped at Kakarott blindly, and they both rolled to the ground.

After a short fight, Kakarott got up, and the takari was left lying on the moss and grass, while the scent of blood was filling the air. Kakarott was afraid that the scent of blood might lure the rions, and hurried with quickly pulling his breakfast on his shoulders and flying back to the cave he spent the night in. He knew he wouldn't manage to eat the whole takari at once but was sure that he would need the rest of its meat later.

As he already had prepared the wood earlier, so he again started the fire, tore one takari's horn off and started removing the skin then cutting the meat with it. It was a slow and hard process but he didn't have any other option. Kakarott wasn't very experienced in the hunting. He didn't hunt often, and less he knew how to neatly prepare his catch for the fire. Before the end of the preparation he already was all covered in blood and sweat.

XXXXX

Vegeta watched his mate work with the horn. An involuntary smile tugged at the corner of his mouth; Kakarott clearly had never tried to do this before. He smiled wider as Kakarott cursed several times.

Despite what Vegeta wanted, he didn't dare to shift closer into the cave; he was afraid that Kakarott would freak out, and Vegeta still didn't have anything prepared to say to Kakarott. Kakarott still hadn't noticed him – the blood scent overfilled Kakarott's senses and right now he couldn't catch any other scent. But actually he was sure that Kakarott would know that he was coming – he tracked Kakarott down with the help of their bond. Either Kakarott wasn't blocking it or Kakarott simply didn't realize that he had left it accessible. But in either case Kakarott should have felt him scanning his mind superficially to get the locality Kakarott was in. But Kakarott had not a clue that he was here watching him molest the poor takari.

Kakarott finally finished cutting the takari and began looking around for the skewers.

Despite Vegeta knew that this going to happen, he still hadn't been prepared for what he saw in his mate's eyes after Kakarott's eyes fell on him.

TBC


	12. Part 12

Hello **animelover6000**! I'm not that sure that Kakarott will remember everything, but it's clear that everything will be alright, ne? ;)

Hello **Kiela**! Yup, Bardock and Velari ;) Well, three chapters in a row should quench your thirst a bit ;)

Hello **Lavinia Undead**! Oh, long time no see! It's always pleasant to see my readers come back for more :D Kamala is some plant, as said :D Now Juoda. Juoda in Lithuanian means "black", so this is where I got that name from. "Juoda" is pronounced Yuoda. I bet everyone just read that in English, ah well, I suppose I should have said that beforehand, but nobody was interested except you, heh It mean "to drink" in Finnish? Hahaha, yeah, when one drinks a lot he starts seeing many "yuodas". You see, in my culture we start seeing white horses after drinking a bit too much :D Ah, the cultures and their differences, heh

And how do you pronounce "Juoda" in Finnish? I wanna know at least one word!

xxx

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ characters. I'm not making any profit.

Warnings: Yaoi (male x male). Kakarott x Vegeta. Bardock x Velari.

**Heavy Bond**

by chayron (lttomb yahoo com), beta-read by Redmarshin

Part 12

For some time Kakarott stayed paralyzed. He just stared at Vegeta while his one hand was frozen on its way to reaching a thin branch for skewering the takari meat for frying. His breath held in his throat while his mind numbly tried to comprehend how did Vegeta find him and how to avoid death.

Kakarott slowly retracted his hand from the branch.

"Kakarott, calm down," Vegeta stepped deeper into the cave. "I just want to talk."

Kakarott nodded while slowly standing up. Then he cursed as Vegeta jumped to the side, avoiding his blast. The younger male rushed to the way out, hoping that his blast at least will slow Vegeta down. It didn't.

Kakarott kicked Vegeta in the chest as the prince grabbed him by his arm. The kick threw the prince away, and Kakarott successfully blasted out off the cave at full speed. He knew that he had to get out. To fight with Vegeta meant death. Or worse. If Vegeta caught him, he was sure that the bastard would torture him before killing.

For several seconds Kakarott flew over the top of the forest then descended down to the tops of the trees to get out of Vegeta's sight.

"Kakarott! For fuck's sake, will you stop!?" Vegeta shouted, catching up with Kakarott. "I just want to talk with you! I swear, I'm not going to do anything to you!" He cursed as his mate launched another ki blast at him. "Stop that, Kakarott!" He didn't want to hurt the younger male but it seemed that otherwise he wasn't going to be able to catch his mate.

Kakarott suddenly lost his balance as a red ki blast hit him in the back. It stung just a little but it tossed him down onto the trees. He cursed loudly while trying to get free from the branches he stuck in and then almost screamed in panic as two iron arms wrapped around his chest and arms, preventing him from moving.

"Will you finally calm down!" Vegeta hissed in pain as Kakarott butted him into the nose. He tightly held a struggling Kakarott until they descended down to the ground.

Kakarott gasped as he suddenly was turned around and pressed to the ground with his back, a thin ki wire wrapping around his wrists. He immediately tried to kick Vegeta off of him, but his mate pressed his legs down with his weight. Vegeta held his both wrist pressed into the ground over his head.

The prince observed Kakarott's face, and Kakarott bared his canines at Vegeta. "Let me go!"

"Not before we talk," Vegeta calmly answered.

He didn't have any other choice anyway – Vegeta had him pinned to the ground, and he hardly was able to move at all. He tried to break the thin ki wire on his wrists but didn't manage anything more except bruising his wrists. All he could hear now was his loud heartbeat somewhere in his throat.

"Just listen to me," Vegeta sighed. "Everything is fine. Just stop struggling and I'll explain everything."

Kakarott let out a despairing growl not ceasing to wiggle under Vegeta. "Let go of me, you…dammit! Let go!"

Vegeta pressed him deeper into the moss. "Just shut up for several minutes. Will you please, shut up just for several minutes?" There was a despairing note in Vegeta's voice but Kakarott didn't hear it. "I'm not going to do anything to you. Whatever happened between you and Velari, it's forgotten. I agree that most of it was my own fault anyway. Kakarott," Vegeta's voice became thick, "you are my mate. Everything is said by that."

He wasn't sure what Vegeta was talking about. To be more precise, why Vegeta was saying that. What did Vegeta want from him? If not to kill then what? And wh…why…why Vegeta was kissing him?!

"Gah!" Kakarott gasped, turning his head to the side. "What are you doing?! Let go of me!" he struggled, trying to kick Vegeta off.

Vegeta pressed Kakarott's hands over his head into the ground firmer. "Shush," the prince brushed with his lips over Kakarott's. "It's over. We are mated, nothing else matters. I know that you want me. Just like I want you," he purred, pressing his mouth to Kakarott's.

Yes, he did want Vegeta. But that was only that damned bond between them. He wasn't going to succumb to it anymore; all the shit that happened was because of that parody of the bond boring inside his head.

Vegeta jumped away from Kakarott. Watching Kakarott, he pressed his fingers to his bleeding lower lip. Kakarott supported himself with his ki-cuffed hands and slowly got up to his feet. He again tried to get rid of the ki wire that bound his wrists, as it didn't work, he raised his bound hands to wiped the blood from his mouth.

"You are disgusting," Kakarott spat the bloodied saliva to the ground. "What the hell do you want now?! Was it still not enough for you?! Can't you find any other way to amuse yourself?! I'll first kill myself than let you anywhere near me!"

He didn't expect Kakarott to be so hostile to him. Sure, Kakarott thought that he wanted to kill him, but even after he told everything to Kakarott, he didn't believe his wishes. Kakarott didn't realize how much it cost him to accept his mistakes. Didn't realize how much he put his heart in those words he said to Kakarott. And it hurt. Hurt to know that Kakarott thought that all of his words and plea were only a part of some sick plan.

"Kakarott, please, just listen to me…" Vegeta tried to approach Kakarott.

Kakarott jumped away while baring his canines at the prince. "Get away, you sick bastard! What the fuck do you want?!"

Vegeta stopped in his tracks; Kakarott was panicking. "Kakarott, let's just sit down for a minute. I'll explain everything." He reached his hand out indicating a small clear space on the moss.

Kakarott didn't even seem to be considering the idea. Each step he took towards his mate was separating them more – for one step he took, Kakarott backed up two.

"Kakarott, how do you think I found you?" he tried again. "It's the bond. It's working. We are bonded."

"How dare you?!" Kakarott almost choked with anger. "How dare you meddle into my mind?!"

That simply astounded him. Just simply made him numb. "B-but we are ma-"

Kakarott ran.

"Just fucking unbelievable," Vegeta growled out, launching after him. If someone several months ago had told him that he would be running in the woods while trying to catch his own mate and convince that he didn't want to kill him, he would have died laughing. Though, now it wasn't funny at all. No, not at all.

"Gah!" Kakarott yelped as Vegeta fell over his back smashing him into the ground, into the moss and lying branches.

They slipped to roll down a small slope, Vegeta ending up on top of Kakarott and pressing Kakarott's back into the ground.

"Grr! Let go!" Kakarott struggled, trying to buck Vegeta off.

"This is ridiculous, Kakarott," Vegeta groaned. "Just fucking ridiculous! Just listen to me! Why don't you believe me? What do you want me to do? –To kneel against you? To kiss your hands, feet?"

Kakarott growled; Vegeta was jeering at him. Kakarott tried to kick Vegeta off. They rolled over again, this time Kakarott managing to wrench himself free from Vegeta. He quickly stood up while carefully watching out for Vegeta. He got a bit confused when Vegeta kneeled down and lowered his head, turning it to the side, baring his neck.

After Vegeta heard Kakarott's feet cleave through the moss and branches, he hardly could suppress the tears of frustration that threatened to spill. He got up again to catch up with his mate. He was getting angry.

"Kakarott, stop this nonsense! Calm the fuck down and listen to me! Where do you think you're going to hide? From what in the hell are you running, anyway? You can't run away from me! You are mine!"

"Oh Gods, no…" Kakarott moaned in fear as they rolled onto the ground again. "Please, no…"

"Shhh…" Vegeta lifted Kakarott by his arms, seating him. He squatted down next to his shaking mate. "I'm not going to do anything you don't want. I just want to talk." He wanted to take the ki-wire off Kakarott's wrists but he wasn't very sure if his mate wasn't going to attack him.

"Just calm down. Shhh…" Vegeta pressed Kakarott to him. "Let's just simply talk," he began stroking Kakarott's hair, trying to get his mate to relax at least a bit. "Just talk."

"W-what do you want?" Kakarott whispered into Vegeta's chest while the prince held his head pressed to him.

Vegeta raised Kakarott's chin to look at his mate. Ah, how many things he wanted… He stared at those wide with fear eyes and wanted to say so many things.

"Peace, Kakarott. I just want peace. With you, with your world and with me."

Kakarott stared at him, his long eyelashes fluttering from time to time. Gods, how it was good to hold Kakarott like that, to feel Kakarott's body. Kakarott was cold. He pressed Kakarott firmer to him to warm him.

"What?"

"It's true, Kakarott. I admit that I made a mistake scorning you. We are mates, and I don't want anything more only us to be together."

Kakarott stared at Vegeta's face for some time. "Err…" he wrenched his chin out of Vegeta's fingers. "Sure," he smiled at Vegeta. "A happy family," he smiled again. "As soon as you let go of me, we can have lots of fun," he reached his bound arms for Vegeta.

Vegeta frowned. Kakarott thought that he either was drunk or high or had one screw loose. "Kakarott, I mean that. I just want to forget the past and start everything anew."

"Yeah, Hell should be a very interesting place," Kakarott muttered.

Vegeta restrained himself from growling at his mate. He told himself that it was much better that Kakarott thought that he had one screw loose than that he wanted to kill him.

"You are cold and hungry," Vegeta pulled Kakarott up from the ground. "Let's go to your takari, start the fire and let's eat." He thought about removing the bounds but decided to leave them for now.

"Okay," Kakarott immediately agreed.

They flew back to the direction Kakarott left his takari. After they finally landed, Kakarott hardly was able to feel his toes and knees as he was so cold. Vegeta stood next to the cave; from his last expedition into the cave he knew that the cave had only one passage.

Kakarott staggered into the cave while trying to warm his hands with his breath. The fire was burn-out and it was dark inside the cave. He could see the shades pretty clear, but only that.

Kakarott frowned as suddenly his nose registered a new scent. Before Kakarott could have reacted he was tossed into the rock behind him. He feverishly shook his head to clear the daze that engulfed him from the impact with the hard rock. Rion. Kakarott groaned while pushing himself up with his bound hands. The damn rion smelt the blood and followed the trail into this cave.

As, after getting to his four, Kakarott's face came parallel to a judge sniffing rion's snout he panicked. With all his might he pushed the beast away and got onto his feet. The rion sprang back to him, but then the rion's body suddenly jerked, and Kakarott saw the rion being yanked away from him.

Vegeta cursed while ducking to avoid the sharp claws. As the beast missed him and staggered past him not being able to keep its balance, he kicked it into the side. The rion smashed its head onto one of protruding rocks. Vegeta jumped to the rion, and there was a loud crack.

"You okay?" Vegeta turned to Kakarott, letting the rion's head fall back onto the rock with a smack.

Kakarott slowly nodded. He warily backed away to the cold rock, not letting his eyes off of Vegeta. He stared at Vegeta in disbelief. Vegeta tentatively stepped closer to Kakarott. Kakarott's back hit the rock, the Saiyan's stare not losing the disbelief it was holding.

"All I said before is true," Vegeta softly said while blocking Kakarott's way. "You don't need to be afraid of me."

Kakarott loudly gulped. "I…" He had no idea what he wanted to say. "Please…" he had no idea what he was asking for; for Vegeta to stop approaching him or to approach him faster. He needed to be sure first.

"Calm down," Vegeta crossed the rest of the space between them. "It's okay, now it's going to be okay." He reached his hand to brush several hair strands off Kakarott's forehead and heard Kakarott inhale abruptly. Kakarott jerked his head away from him but wasn't trying to escape. Vegeta again reached his hand out to brush the hair off the Kakarott's forehead. This time Kakarott didn't turn away. He just stared at Vegeta, wide-eyed. He just squeaked something before Vegeta pressed him to the rock.

Vegeta pressed his mouth to Kakarott's. Gods, these several days he hardly was able to think about anything else only this. He tentatively brushed his lips over his mate's then gently nipped at Kakarott's lover lip. He could feel tremors pass Kakarott's body, the younger male's bound arms still pressed against his chest, but not pushing him away. He opened his eyes to see Kakarott's facial expression and was met by two wide orbs. There was so much of disbelief and…and something…hope?

He closed his eyes, his right hand circling Kakarott's neck and settling on his nape to press their lips firmer together, trying to get Kakarott respond to his desperate call.

He took his time and didn't plunge into the heaven as Kakarott's mouth opened for him. He tasted its bounds first. He tasted the corners and lines and only then dove deeper. He could feel that Kakarott wasn't very sure about what was going on; he was answering the kiss, but Kakarott's arms were spastically twitching against his chest.

Vegeta reached with his hand for the ki-binds. He removed it while catching one Kakarott's hand to hold it in his. And then he felt something melt. Something inside Kakarott. Something crumbled. It felt like…

They both gasped as suddenly different kinds of senses bombarded them. Vegeta stared at Kakarott as he was overflowed with the feelings of need, desperation for trust, love. He leaned back to Kakarott's mouth to capture his lips again. Finally Kakarott opened up for him completely.

Vegeta's left hand circled Kakarott's side to ruffle his shirt and perch on the younger Saiyan's bare waist. He purred as his mate finally arched to him. He felt Kakarott sigh into his mouth then retract. Kakarott watched him for some time then younger male's mouth went back to seeking his again. He could feel Kakarott's body relaxing, Kakarott's arms holding onto him. He wallowed in the feeling of Kakarott's body against his. But Kakarott was freezing, he could feel that.

There was a punch, and Vegeta fell back. He dizzily raised his head to stare at Kakarott.

"You…grrr!" Kakarott growled down at him with his fists clenched at his sides. "You silly….grrr! Because of your…grrr…now we…grrr!"

Vegeta touched his lower lip. It was bleeding. He spat the blood out of his mouth then sat down on the cold ground. Even if his mate was so angry that hardly managed to speak, it was clear what Kakarott wanted to say.

"I'm really sorry for that, but that thing with Velari…" Vegeta snorted, his voice echoing in the cave.

"You bastard!" Kakarott hissed. "What – I should have raped you into raping me or something?! And-"

"Okay, okay," Vegeta raised his hands for a pause. "We can proceed with this where it's warmer. It's freezing, and you're hungry."

"As hell I am!" Kakarott snorted at him, his anger lessening. He glared at his mate for the last time. "How is my father?"

"Worried, of course," Vegeta got up from the ground. He went to take the takari. Why to leave a good meat to rot?

"Why does it feel like I have missed something?" Kakarott rubbed his freezing hands together again. "Yesterday morning I dreamt that you have been bathing me, and there was that strange black overgrown cat, too. And I remember seeing it in the castle."

"Those are your memories, not dreams," Vegeta pulled the takari onto his shoulders. "You have been catatonic for almost two weeks. I really have been bathing you, and Juoda, that animal, was watching over you."

"Two weeks?! Catatonic?!" Kakarott blinked while following Vegeta out of the cave. "But…"

"I'm not sure why it happened. Maybe Velari knows something more, but I think that it happened after you realized that I'll catch Velari's scent on you," Vegeta said, rising up into the air.

"Like I care," Kakarott snorted, following him.

"Don't start," Vegeta calmly said. "And if I catch you near Velari again… Well, there will be no second warning."

Kakarott muttered something under his breath. "And where the hell is he, anyway?" he snorted. "I was sure that the bastard ran to you to announce that now you can declare war upon Hetela."

In surprise Vegeta would have turned his head to his mate but as he had the takari on his shoulders it would have been useless. Now he knew what happened to Kakarott that he turned catatonic.

"No, I think you misinterpreted the situation… Velari came to me, but the only thing he did was to curse me almost to death and almost kill me after he saw the state you were in."

"Oh."

"Velari is in love with you, and I'm not going to let him near you," Vegeta sharply pointed out.

Kakarott slowly blinked at Vegeta's back. "Velari? In love with me?" he blinked again. "Okay…" he then said after five minutes.

They reached the castle after a bit more than half an hour. Vegeta tossed the takari to one of the royal guards at the gates and instructed to get the meat into the kitchen and to immediately prepare it. Another guard was instructed to tell the servants to prepare a hot bath and warm clothes for Kakarott.

XXXXX

"Son?" Bardock entered Kakarott's room after knocking. He saw his son sitting in bed, wrapped in a bunch of covers.

"Hey," Kakarott nodded. He watched his father approach him. He felt sorry for worrying Bardock so much.

"Is everything alright?" Bardock sat down on the bed, next to his son, feeling the urge to stroke Kakarott's spiky hair. Instead he grabbed Kakarott into a fierce hug.

Kakarott burrowed his head into his father's chest then nodded after a while. "Yeah, it's fine now. The blockhead finally got over his pride."

Bardock smiled. "Told you." He ruffled Kakarott's hair then let go of him but stayed to sit at his son's side.

"Yeah… I was sure in the end he was going to kill me," Kakarott wrapped himself into the cover even tighter.

"Nah, he loves you very much. You had to see how he was worried. He was taking care of you all the time. He's a good mate, son, a bit too stubborn, but a good one."

Kakarott sighed. "Could you ask someone to bring hot tea for me?"

"Have you eaten anything?" Bardock asked.

Kakarott shook his head in denial. "Nah, we're waiting for the meal. We brought a takari with us. I just took a bath and dressed warmer clothes."

"And you still are cold?" Bardock got worried. He pressed his palm to Kakarott's forehead. "I think you're running fever. Where have you slept this night?"

"In some cave," Kakarott shrugged. "It was damn cold."

"You need to see a doctor just in case," Bardock firmly said. "As soon as you eat, tell Vegeta to call a doctor."

There was a knock at the door.

"Kakarott?"

"Come in," Kakarott said.

"Oh," Vegeta faltered after noticing Bardock in the room. "The meal is ready."

Kakarott nodded. "Finally."

"Bring him to a doctor later, he shouldn't be so cold," Bardock said to Vegeta.

"Still cold?" Vegeta turned to his mate. He took in all the covers and bluish Kakarott's lips. Kakarott was still shaking with cold. "As soon as you eat, we'll go to the doctor."

Kakarott just nodded. He entangled from the sheets and followed Vegeta to the corridor.

"Come here," Vegeta pulled Kakarott closer to him, wrapping his arm around his mate's waist to keep him warm. At first he felt him tense but then Kakarott relaxed and leaned at his side. They were going to need some time to get close. He already got used to the feel of Kakarott's body and warmth in these past weeks but the younger male didn't remember any of it. Even if he was Kakarott's mate, he was still a stranger to Kakarott.

"Your Highness," Kakarott greeted, blushing as, after entering the dining room, the king's eyes set on his son's arm that was wrapped around Kakarott's waist.

"Kakarott," king Vegeta nodded answering the greeting. "I won't disturb you," he smiled at Kakarott's reaction. "Vegeta informed me anyway. Just wanted to ask if you needed anything."

"No," Kakarott shook his head while sitting down at the table. "Thank you, I'm fine."

"You don't look very well," the king noted, coming closer.

"I think he caught cold," Vegeta sat down next to Kakarott. "I told one of the servants to get the same doctor who was taking care of him these several weeks."

The king nodded. He observed his son and Kakarott, who dug into their food, for the last time and left the dining room; it was already way past dinner time and he already had his meal.

"What are you going to do now?" Vegeta asked Kakarott between the bites.

"What do you mean?" Kakarott curiously raised his eyes to his mate's.

"Well…you still haven't seen Aleda… We could go together," Vegeta suggested. "Simply to do something together."

Kakarott silently stared at Vegeta for some time then squirmed and lowered his head to take a bite of his bread. "I…"

He knew why Kakarott was faltering. It all was too soon for his mate. One moment Kakarott was sure that he wanted to kill him, and another he was swearing his love to Kakarott. Even if Kakarott knew that it was true, it was going to take time for him to adjust.

"And how was Hirian? You didn't tell much about your visit to Hirian," Vegeta said, wanting to get rid of the silence.

"Err… there isn't much to tell…" Kakarott nervously shifted.

"How did you like Jaron?"

Kakarott choked on his food. "He's…err…interesting," he finally stammered. So Vegeta knew about Jaron. Figures – Vegeta and Velari were close enough to know each other's lovers.

Vegeta observed Kakarott's face. He had wanted only to know what Kakarott thought of Jaron but now… The fork in Vegeta's hand crunched. "Jaron tried to make a pass at you, didn't he? Little slut!" he hissed.

Kakarott's eyes flew wide. "No, it wasn't like that…" Kakarott waved his hands against him. "Err…" he tried to think of something but didn't manage to be so fast.

"Don't lie to me," Vegeta snorted. "I told Velari long time ago that he needed to stop seeing that slut." Vegeta frowned then. "I'm going to do something about that Jaron."

"Listen," Kakarott snarled. "You forget yourself. Jaron and Hirian are my subjects. And it's only me who is going to deal with them." Kakarott flashed his eyes at his mate. "I just want to calmly have my meal; I don't give a damn whom your brother is fucking with! If you're so concerned – go and speak to Velari! And if we finally made up, could you finally shut up about that matter?"

Vegeta blinked. He raised his fork with takari meat to his mouth. He did like this side in Kakarott. Kakarott had a much milder character than him, but Kakarott knew to stand up for himself. "Only if you go with me to Aleda," he smirked around his fork.

Kakarott cocked his head to his shoulder. "Like a honeymoon?"

Vegeta choked on his takari. "Err…well…it appears so," he coughed, clearing his throat.

Kakarott rolled his eyes. "Fine, we can go. But it's cold already. I need to buy warmer clothes."

"No problem with that," Vegeta shook his head. "Tomorrow we take care of everything and go a day after tomorrow." He observed Kakarott. "Are you really okay? You don't look well."

"Actually…" Kakarott's palm suddenly traveled to his mouth. He jumped from his seat.

Vegeta was left staring at Kakarott's fast retreating back.

XXXXX

"How is he?" Vegeta asked the doctor as soon as that left Kakarott's chambers.

The doctor shifted uneasy not meeting the prince's eyes. "Bad. He said he ate some berries in the forest. I sent my assistant to the laboratory to run several tests and then we'll know more, but according to the description lord Kakarott gave and the symptoms he has, he probably ate colanma berries."

"What?!" Vegeta gasped. "Is he completely nuts?!"

The doctor nervously scratched his chin. "Well, yeah, it appears he didn't know that he wasn't supposed to eat them. He said that they smelled and tasted nice."

"Gods…" Vegeta groaned. "Idiot… But it's not too late?" he hopefully asked.

The doctor shifted again. "He got his stomach washed out, and I gave the antidote for the colanma just in case he really ate the berries, which probably is the case, but I can't say anything yet. We just have to wait and see.

"Errr, your Highness…" the doctor squirmed as Vegeta wanted to pass him and open Kakarott's door. "He's running a fever and he isn't… He was very dizzy. He's sleeping now."

Vegeta's hand left the door handle. He turned around to face the doctor again. He watched the doctor for some time. "Did anyone tell Kakarott's father what is going on?"

TBC


	13. Part 13

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ characters. I'm not making any profit.

Warnings: Yaoi (male x male). Kakarott x Vegeta. Bardock x Velari.

**Heavy Bond**

by chayron (lttomb yahoo com), beta-read by Redmarshin

Part 13

"How is he?" Bardock immediately approached the doctor as that left Kakarott's room.

Uneasy, the doctor shifted his eyes away from Bardock. But that didn't make it any better because then he met the prince's eyes.

"He's in a coma. I doubt that he will survive this night…"

Vegeta closed his eyes and leaned on the wall next to him. Bardock sank into the chair behind him.

"It would be better that nobody would disturb him," the doctor added, fidgeting with his valise. He observed the two men one more time then quickly left the room.

"It's fucking your fault!" Bardock suddenly jumped from his chair, launching at Vegeta. "You brought him to this!" He grabbed the prince by the front of his shirt.

Vegeta pushed him away. "Calm down." He had nothing to do with Kakarott not being able to tell noxious berries from good ones, but now it wasn't the time; he could perfectly understand Bardock's fear and rage. "He'll be fine. He's going to be fine." He was trying to convince not only Bardock but also himself.

"You perfectly heard what the doctor said!" Bardock growled at him, though it was more in despair than in anger.

"Kakarott is strong, he'll be fine," Vegeta seated Bardock back into the chair.

Bardock just groaned in answer.

XXXXX

He silently entered the room. The doctor told that it would be better if they left Kakarott to peacefully rest, but he wasn't going to do anything to disturb him. He just wanted to see his mate. He was afraid that it might be the last time when he has an opportunity to see Kakarott.

Vegeta slowly approached the bed. He motioned for the tender to leave the room then sat down himself next to Kakarott.

His mate was motionlessly lying on the bed. His face was all pale, lips bluish, a damp cloth put on his forehead. Kakarott's hair was matted with cold sweat. A heavy scent of illness was in the air.

It hurt so much to see Kakarott like this. And even if this time they both were at peace, even if his mate knew about his feelings, it didn't make it any better than it was when Kakarott had poisoned himself with sedative. Gods…he wouldn't have known what to do if his mate died then – he would have never forgiven himself; even now nobody knew for sure if that was an accident or Kakarott tried to kill himself.

He brushed over Kakarott's forehead and both temples with the damp cloth then put the cloth into a bowl with cold water to wet it again.

Gods, he had no idea that the bond could turn so strong. It felt like something was tearing at his heart right now, was trying to strangle him. Probably it was fear. And he didn't even know Kakarott very well... Though, in fact, it was his own fault – Velari, for example, didn't waste time and…

Vegeta stilled a growl that was rising up his throat. Now…now he would do anything and everything for Kakarott, but it was too late. Again. And he was so afraid that he might even not to have another chance to fix his mistakes, to prove himself to Kakarott, to do everything alright, as it has to be between the mates.

XXXXX

Bardock turned around with his chair after the door opened behind him. His heart skipped a beat as he saw Velari enter his chambers. Though, he knew why Velari was here; the young prince wanted to get to know how his son was doing. But he didn't have any good news for Velari.

"Your Lordship," Velari greeted. He uncomfortably shifted under Bardock's searching gaze. He had been feeling guilty for that spectacle he presented while drunken and now the guilt only increased. "I'm sorry for that…outburst. I talked with my father and…"

"Sit down, brat," Bardock snorted at Velari, motioning with his head to a sofa that was covered in satin ruby cushions.

Velari frowned at the name but didn't protest. He accepted it as a deserved punishment. He plopped onto the fluffy sofa then propped up into the cushions.

"So, I suppose that you want to know about Kakarott's health?" Bardock asked after Velari got comfortable.

Velari felt himself blush for no apparent reason. "Yes." He saw Bardock close his eyes.

"He's in a coma. The doctor doesn't believe that he will survive this night."

The prince sharply inhaled. "Gods," he then heaved out. "B-but how? He has just got cold…"

Bardock stood up from his chair. He walked over to a window. "The silly thing got hungry and tried out colanma berries in the forest."

"What?" Velari looked at Bardock in disbelief. "But how-"

"He's not born here," Bardock sighed, looking through the window but not seeing anything. "Every child here knows not to eat them. But he had no idea he wasn't supposed to eat them."

Velari suddenly stood up.

"You can't go to him," Bardock warned. "Your brother wouldn't be pleased to find you with Kakarott. Besides, Kakarott is in coma."

"I want to see him. At least too see him," Velari turned to the door. "Let go of me!" he gasped and tried to wrench his arm from Bardock's grasp. He even didn't notice how Bardock approached him.

"He will kill you."

Velari froze.

"Don't think that I'm such an idiot, Velari. I know," Bardock let go of Velari. "And that's why you are not going there." He turned Velari around to look at the pale Velari's face. "You both are damn lucky that Vegeta didn't kill you before. Be grateful and stop this nonsense," he brushed Velari's long hair behind his shoulder.

Velari rudely pushed Bardock away. "Don't fucking tell me what to do!" He gritted his teeth, trying to pull away from Bardock who again held him down. "Let go! Let me fucking go!"

"I'm not letting you die, you silly child!" Bardock shoved Velari back into the sofa. "It's enough of one!"

Velari bared his canines at him, but then limply slumped in the sofa, covering his face with his palms. "Gods…but why? Why?" His shoulders started shaking. "Why him…"

Bardock sat down next to Velari. He had no strength left to soothe the prince. He himself was on the verge of insanity.

Bardock didn't protest as Velari clung to him, hiding his face into his shoulder. The opposite, he pressed Velari to himself, searching for assurance, for consolation. He felt Velari's tears soak his shirt, and couldn't hold his own back. If only Kakarott survived this night… If only…

"Gods…" Bardock desperately pressed Velari to him. "Why him…" he groaned into Velari's hair.

XXXXX

Kakarott was sleepy and ill but the most important thing was that he was still alive. Despite all the fears, his mate survived the night and, according to his doctor, was slightly getting better. It meant that it was over – Kakarott overcame the illness. There was still some risk left, but he didn't believe that something could go wrong now.

He was ecstatic to hear that. It seemed his entire world was reborn. He couldn't remember he had ever been as happy as he was now. He got his second chance and he wasn't going to screw up.

He climbed into the bed, next to Kakarott. His mate had slept all night and almost all day, and he didn't want to disturb him, but in the evening he just couldn't stay away.

Vegeta leaned Kakarott's almost limp body at himself. Kakarott still was very weak, and the scent of heavy illness was clearly distinctive. Kakarott's body wasn't as burning as it was before but it still was hot.

"How do you feel?" he brushed over Kakarott's hair to smooth it. "Any better?"

Kakarott nodded. He felt very dizzy and actually wanted to sleep and not to be spoken to. But on the other hand, he hardly remembered when he felt so comfortable and cozily. He still couldn't believe that Vegeta was asking him how did he feel and less that Vegeta was holding him.

"Want to sleep?" Vegeta asked noticing Kakarott starting to nod off.

"Yeah, a little," Kakarott leaned his head against Vegeta's shoulder.

"Want me to stay or should I leave you in peace?" Vegeta brushed over his mate's forehead.

"No, stay," Kakarott closed his eyes, almost instantly falling asleep.

He held Kakarott pressed to him then laid his mate down into the bed and lay next to him.

XXXXX

Kakarott gazed at Vegeta who was sleeping beside him. He looked at the window then his eyes turned back to Vegeta. It was another morning already. He just couldn't believe that Vegeta stayed all night.

Kakarott shifted away from his sleeping mate. He thought about getting up. He felt much better. The fever didn't trouble him, and his head was much clearer.

He had to hold on the cabinet that stood next to the bed. His legs were too shaky to support his full weight. He turned to a table in the middle of the room. There was a jug of water on it. After quenching his thirst he decided to go to look for a bathroom.

Kakarott left the room. He realized that he wasn't in the castle anymore. Although, the room he had woken up was decorated very similar to those in the castle, behind the door it was clear that he was in a hospital: the walls were white and between the normal dressed people he caught a glimpse of several persons who wore white bands on their foreheads. The sign meant the same as on Hetela – a doctor.

Nobody paid any attention to him so he simply staggered down the corridor. But on his way he realized that his feet were cold; he left the ward barefooted. He would have raised his ki to warm up if he only had at least some of it.

He found a bathroom after five minutes and considered himself lucky. After he relieved himself, he drank another gallon of water. He left the bathroom and turned to the door outside. He again considered himself lucky that the people who colonized Hetela didn't see any need to invent any new language and stuck with the main one that was spoken on Vegeta-sei, and he was able to read the signs on the walls. True, some of the words were slightly altered but it was easy to understand what they meant.

"Hey, where are you going?"

Kakarott looked at one of the janitors that were standing at the door that was leading outside.

"Probably someone forgot to tell you that the temperature outside is bellow zero," another janitor chuckled, measuring Kakarott's from his head to his toes and taking his scarce clothing in. "C'mon, young man," he took Kakarott by his arm, turning him around, "where is your ward?" he asked Kakarott who just stared at him in shock not being used to being treated so familiarly.

"Call the boss," the janitor turned to his companion after Kakarott just blinked at him. "Tell that we have another wanderer." He turned back to Kakarott. "Can you remember your name?"

"Of course I can!" Kakarott tried to wrench his arm from the janitor's grasp. "Let me go!" He struggled as the janitor only increased his hold.

"Gentler," another janitor warned his companion who was holding Kakarott, "his mate may bash your scull in if you leave bruises on him," he showed at the claim-mark on Kakarott's shoulder. "So what's your name?" he motioned with his head to Kakarott.

"Kakarott Bardock," Kakarott snorted at the janitor not stopping to struggle.

The janitors measured Kakarott from his head to his toes again.

"Sure, sure it is, sweetheart," the one, who was holding Kakarott, sighed. "Must be from a wing C somewhere," he said to his partner who was reporting to the center. "Mental disorders. Tell that he looks in his early twenties, short spiky hair, big eyes, well-built, nice tail…" he observed Kakarott once more. "Mated. Also seems to be either on some sedative or drugged. Introduces as Kakarott Bardock."

His partner switched the scouter off. "You won't believe this, but they said that there's son of Duke Bardock in the hospital, and exactly on this floor. And they said that he fits the description and ordered to bring him to the superintendent. And treat him nice. Just in case."

Kakarott wrenched his arm out of the janitor's grasp. "I'm Kakarott Bardock, and if you touch me again, I'll fucking take care that you two would be fired!" he snorted while rubbing his aching arm.

The janitors rolled their eyes in unison.

"What ward are you from?" asked the one that had been holding Kakarott before.

"Fifteenth," Kakarott glared at him. "I want outside!"

"Let's check it and then we'll go to the superintendent," the janitor motioned with his head for Kakarott to start walking.

After two steps his scouter started beeping. He turned to his partner whose scouter was also beeping and transmitting description and a picture of a missing person.

The janitor that was left to stand at the door turned his scouter on. "Err…sir…we have him with us," he flustered. "Ground floor, at the door. Yes, he's okay. Yes, right away, sir." He turned to his partner. "Immediately bring him to the superintendent… Prince Vegeta is here."

"Lord Kakarott?" his paled partner turned to Kakarott.

Kakarott crossed his arms. "I want to see my father."

"Err…" the janitor flustered even more. "There's your mate and…"

"I don't want to see Vegeta! I want outside to see my father!"

"But sir…"

"Dammit!" Kakarott pushed the janitor out of his way. He went to the door.

"Your Lordship, it's cold outside." The second janitor crossed Kakarott's path. "And we were ordered to bring you to the superintendent," he motioned with his head to his partner who again took Kakarott by his arm, pulling him away from the door. "I'll tell your wish to my superior."

"Let me go this instant!" Kakarott growled. "You can't do this!" He jerked his arm. "Let me go!"

"I'm sorry, Your Lordship, but we got orders from the Prince." The janitor started dragging a struggling Kakarott down the corridor, to the lift.

Kakarott narrowed his eyes and lowered his head as he was led into a very light room.

"Are you okay?" Vegeta quickly approached his mate. He pushed the janitor away and led Kakarott to the sofa, seating him down. He took Kakarott's appearance in. "Get me some warm clothes right now!" he turned to the janitor.

"I'm fine," Kakarott wrenched his arm from Vegeta. "I just want to see my father!"

"He's already on his way," Vegeta nodded. "Sorry for that, but you just disappeared, and I got worried that something might have happened."

Kakarott relaxed a bit. He hated hospitals. They always brought him to panic. After he spent several nights in a hospital at his dying misuu's side, he couldn't stand being in one of them. The scents of medicine and various illnesses always drove him crazy.

"I want outside."

"You're still too weak to go outside. You need some rest," Vegeta shifted closer to Kakarott. He could see that Kakarott was cold – he was barefooted, his lips almost blue.

"I don't want to stay here!" Kakarott shook his head, pushing Vegeta away. "I want out!"

"Shush," Vegeta held Kakarott down as that wanted to stand up. "There's no way you're going outside. You're too weak and it's very cold."

"Let me go! Let me fucking go!" Kakarott struggled. "I don't like it here!"

"Your Highness, the clothes you asked for," the janitor reached a bundle of clothes to the prince.

"Get me his doctor!" Vegeta pressed his struggling mate into the sofa. "Do you have some sedative or something?" he turned the superintendent who was already talking into his scouter.

"Sure, but…" the man faltered. "I wouldn't suggest that. As far as I know he got poisoned, and his system is too weak for that."

The prince cursed. He turned back to Kakarott who was trying to kick him off. "Alright. Okay we'll go outside. But first you'll have to dress. Kakarott, okay," he repeated after it didn't seem that Kakarott heard him, "we'll go outside."

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Bardock tossed Vegeta to the side, off his son. "Kakarott?" he leaned to his son.

"I want out! I want out!" Kakarott screamed at him.

Bardock grabbed the cover from the sofa and wrapped Kakarott into it. He flew out of the window taking Kakarott with him and after several seconds he landed at the nearest shop and went inside to keep Kakarott warm.

"It's okay, we are away," he pressed his son's head to his chest.

"What the fuck?!" Vegeta tossed the door out of his way. "Are you nuts?! What the hell are you doing?!" he stormed into the shop, yelling at Bardock who was holding Kakarott in his arms.

"He's panicky afraid of hospitals. You can't keep him there," Bardock snorted, noticing that Kakarott's body was stopping to uncontrollably shake.

"Oh," Vegeta blinked at Kakarott's back.

"Just get some clothes; we'll dress him and go back into the castle. He'll go crazy if brought back into the hospital," Bardock lifted Kakarott higher.

Vegeta motioned to someone standing behind him to get the clothes. He approached Bardock. "I couldn't understand why he freaked out so much…"

"He got that phobia after his misuu died in one," Bardock lowered Kakarott to stand on his own. He could feel that Kakarott was more or less fine. He supported Kakarott as that swayed a little.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know," Vegeta looked at Kakarott.

"It's okay; I didn't tell," Kakarott faintly smiled back at him then leaned at his father for support.

"You should have woken me up," Vegeta sighed, "and not starting to wander through the hospital."

Kakarott didn't answer anything to that. Actually it never occurred to him that he should wake Vegeta up and ask him for help. He didn't think that Vegeta would help him. Even now he doubted if Vegeta would have let him go from the hospital if not his father. He didn't trust Vegeta. He doubted he will ever trust a man who wanted to kill him and have a war with his planet. Some things never changed.

"I want to go home," Kakarott muttered only for his father to hear. "At least for several weeks. Please?"

"Did something happen?" Bardock worriedly observed Kakarott's face.

Kakarott shook his head. "No, I just want to go home. Please? Just for a week?"

"I'll have to talk about this with the king and your mate," Bardock stroke Kakarott's back. He could hear a plea in Kakarott's voice, which was making him very worried.

"About what?" Vegeta took the clothes one of his bodyguards brought and approached Kakarott.

"He wants to go home for several weeks," Bardock took the clothes from him. "Get them away from here," he motioned with his head to Vegeta's guards. "Leave us," he motioned for his own ones.

"Go home?" Vegeta looked at Kakarott in surprise. "But…" there went his plans to go to Aleda, to spend some time with Kakarott. "Kakarott?"

Kakarott turned his head away. "I want to go home," he muttered while thrusting his arm into a sleeve.

Vegeta watched him silently. "For several weeks?" he asked then. "When do you want to go?"

"I'd want to go now," Kakarott finished buttoning his shirt not looking at his mate. He took the trousers but then faltered.

"Now? But…"

"Could you turn around?" Kakarott blushed. He raised the trousers in his hand.

Vegeta looked stunned for a second. "Errr…yes, okay," he regained his speech after a moment. He turned around. It was just weird. He had seen not only Kakarott's underwear but also he had seen Kakarott naked plenty times, but Kakarott didn't remember that. Kakarott didn't remember anything at all. What's more – Kakarott was running away from him. "But I think you should stay at least until you feel better?"

"No! No," Kakarott lowered his voice, getting uncomfortable for a panic note in it. He pulled his trousers on. "I just… It was long time ago when I was home and I want to see my planet…"

Vegeta faltered. He didn't want Kakarott to go away. Not in the state he was now; Kakarott seemed to be afraid of him, and he couldn't understand what he did – before it seemed that Kakarott accepted him. "Well, okay," he said then finally. "For two weeks."

"Thank you," Kakarott nodded.

XXXXX

He wasn't sure what he should say to Kakarott. He wanted to say several things, but he doubted if that would be wise. So they were walking like that, just silently, not saying a word to each other. He was anxious; he didn't want Kakarott to go. He saw this Kakarott's "expedition" as a hindrance that was going to make the gap between him and Kakarott even bigger.

Something happened to Kakarott. Kakarott seemed to be reluctant to be at his side, seemed to even be afraid and tense while staying alone with him. And he couldn't understand why. Before Kakarott felt ill it seemed that the things were improving, and very fast. Now…now the things were confusing.

Kakarott still hadn't recovered. Kakarott still was a bit shaky on his feet and was a little pale. He disapproved of this sudden Kakarott's wish to already go home next day after he woke up from coma. His father and Bardock were also surprised by this Kakarott's zest. The king didn't interfere, leaving this only between Kakarott and him. Bardock…Bardock was as confused as he, but didn't refuse his son's request. Besides, at the first sight it wasn't anything special – a man spent a long time away from his home and now simply wanted to visit his native planet, only for two weeks. But he knew it wasn't true. Kakarott was fleeing. And he was even afraid to think what he will be after he comes back.

TBC


	14. Part 14

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ characters. I'm not making any profit.

Warnings: Yaoi (male x male). Kakarott x Vegeta. Bardock x Velari.

**Heavy Bond**

by chayron (lttomb yahoo com), beta-read by Redmarshin

Part 14

Bardock walked over to Kakarott who was sitting at a table, his hands put on it, the head resting on them. He was looking out into the vast space, submerged in his thoughts.

"Kakarott," Bardock put his arm on his son's shoulder. He gave Kakarott an apologetic smile, for Kakarott jumped in his seat. He sat down next to his son on the couch. "What happened between Vegeta and you? After you two came back from the forest you seemed to be quite happy. Did something occur in the hospital?"

Kakarott looked at Bardock. He considered telling that everything was fine, but then just loudly sighed; his father perfectly would know that it would be a lie.

Kakarott lowered his eyes to the floor. "I…I don't know what happened. I just woke up then and…I looked at him while he was sleeping there and…" Kakarott looked at his hands. "Just…it seemed all so fake…" he turned his eyes to his father trying to find some understanding. "It's all lie, you know…" He shook his head as his father's brow rose at him. "He said he would kill me, destroy my home-world, and now…" he rubbed his forehead.

Bardock's eyes narrowed. "He said that?"

"Oh, he said so many things," Kakarott gave him a bitter smile. "And later he said other things…" he leaned back in his chair. "But…it's all lie. It's… only the bond… And what if one day it's gone? What then? He'll start giving me chase again, will try to kill me again, and…"

"He tried to kill you?" Bardock's eyes narrowed even more.

"He almost had beaten me to death during one of the trainings… Doesn't matter," Kakarott waved off.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

Kakarott snorted. "Run to you crying? And then what?"

"There are several ways to deal with that. Vegeta submits to his father's authority."

"Yeah, why not to tell to the whole universe about…" Kakarott just snorted again instead of finishing.

"It's not your fault that your damned mate can't control his fists," Bardock growled.

"What are you saying here?" his son sniggered. "You perfectly know that Vegeta will fucking die first than let himself be controlled."

"Kakarott," Bardock seriously looked at Kakarott, "these several past weeks he didn't do anything more and has only been taking care of you and has been doing everything only to help you."

"It's not him, it's the bond," Kakarott shook his head.

Bardock groaned in disbelief.

"And I hate him too," Kakarott crossed his arms. "Only because of this cursed bond I'm brainwashed."

"Unbelievable," Bardock sighed. "And you thought about all that while looking at him while he was sleeping?"

Kakarott nodded.

"You are just wasting your time by thinking such nonsense," Bardock rubbed his forehead. "You both are affected. The change is permanent. To try separating the bond and the person is just silly and impossible. And I doubt that your bond's finished developing. In this case it's you who's hindering to make stronger ties."

"But I know that I didn't like him before!" Kakarott protested.

"It doesn't matter now," Bardock shook his head. "You are mates. Everything is said by that." He brushed a hair strand out of Kakarott's eyes. "Now, do you love him?"

Kakarott closed his eyes. "I… Yes, I think yes," he frowned then.

"And he loves you. And it's just silly to run away," Bardock sighed.

"But…" Kakarott shook his head.

"What 'but', Kakarott?" Bardock sighed again. "If he forgave you for that "incident" with Velari, he can do everything for you. You just don't want to see that for some reason." Bardock looked at Kakarott's big, shocked eyes. "It's sad you had to mate so young and it was an older man than you, but you have to stop panicking and look at what you have. And it's not so bad I'd say. I understand that you need some time to accept the bond and Vegeta, and get used to the novelties, but don't do that at you and your mate's cost," Bardock leaned back in his couch. "You left him alarmed and unsure, I could see panic in his eyes when you entered the spaceship."

"Was it Velari who told you?"

"No," Bardock shook his head. "But it's so easy to read you both. You become all ashamed and uncomfortable when someone mentions him, and he…oh well, even a blind man can see that he's in love with you. I suppose it was Velari who initiated that more."

Bardock watched Kakarott's face. Kakarott was ashamed of what happened with Velari, and that was good. Though, there was only one part of Kakarott's fault in that. He himself was guilty too – he believed Kakarott when his son told that he already had had his first heat (he didn't believe that there were any other reason Kakarott went to bed with Velari). He knew Kakarott well, and should have understood that Kakarott was lying to make the union faster. Kakarott was naïve. His son was sure that Vegeta will understand and accept him. Though, yes, Vegeta appeared to be much more hostile than anyone could have expected.

And Velari… If Kakarott was ashamed of what happened between them, Velari couldn't look him in the eyes. Velari really had what to be ashamed of. He seduced his brother's mate… Though, the things hadn't been exactly like that. But now it didn't matter, and he was going to make sure that Velari and Kakarott never crossed each other's paths again. It wasn't that he felt jealousy, though, yes, there was a great deal of it, but this also was the best solution. For example right now he would have preferred to have Velari on his spaceship instead of his confused son. He hoped Kakarott would soon understand what he wanted and what he needed to do and will do it faster, because while Kakarott was on Hetela, there was no way Vegeta would ever let Velari to be in the same house as his mate. Vegeta was a stubborn and dangerous man. Maybe he would forgive his mate one more time, but Velari would die. Vegeta always kept his word.

Vegeta was a wise man, and he didn't doubt Vegeta's feelings towards his son. Vegeta would not cause any harm to Kakarott anymore, but how the both mates were going to deal with the problems that arose because of Vegeta's own fault was another thing.

Kakarott was his only son and the only one who was so close to him, which conditioned that all his care and love was centered on one person. He always took care of Kakarott. Maybe sometimes too much. They were very close, much closer than usually son and father were. Probably that was influenced by his mate's death. Kakarott was very young when his misuu died; the child was crushed by the death. The distress brought them much closer. They turned for help to each other. And probably he became overprotective and too soft on the child.

Sometimes he would compare his and Kakarott's relationship with King Vegeta and his sons'. The both princes seemed to be much more self-sufficient than Kakarott, and also appeared to be made from firmer stuff. But on the other hand, they had each other; they didn't need to grow alone. Besides, they were older.

Kakarott was easy going and had a sweet temper. And if Velari had some similarities with Kakarott, Vegeta was an almost direct opposite of him.

"So how it will be, Kakarott?" Bardock asked.

Kakarott stayed silent for some time then leaned back in his chair and looked through the thick glass at the space. He rubbed his forehead with his fist. "One week home and then I'm coming back."

"A wise decision," Bardock nodded. "And think a bit more about the things we have been talking here."

XXXXX

The king was sitting at the heavy wooden table and signing a document. He raised his head as if he had suddenly remembered something.

"Ah, yes. Kakarott is coming back today, he'll be at the landing docks in two and a half hours," the king said to his son, who was standing on his right. He chuckled at first his son's open mouth then huge, sparkling eyes.

"Why is he coming back so early?" even if very glad, Vegeta sounded a bit suspicious. "It's passed only a week…"

The king shrugged.

XXXXX

He watched Kakarott leave the spaceship. Kakarott was beautiful; he again admired his mate. There was not a trace of the previous illness on Kakarott's face; his mate looked healthy and well. Kakarott was younger than him, and that was clearly seen. Kakarott still looked boyish. Though, maybe that was not because of age, likely it was because of Kakarott's nature. And if at first it was annoying him, now he missed and was blaming himself that the boyishness was receding from Kakarott's face.

He wasn't sure what to do, so just fidgeted with his hands while simply standing there, in the circle of his bodyguards, and watching Kakarott slowly approach. There were several traditions how to greet one's mate, which were accredited on the both planets, but he wasn't sure if Kakarott would like that.

"Your Highness," Kakarott bowed his head after approaching Vegeta.

"Lord Kakarott," Vegeta answered. He got a bit squirmy as Kakarott's eyes were on him for an uncomfortably long and confusing time.

"Won't you greet me?" Kakarott asked with his brow raised.

"Err…yes, of course," Vegeta flustered. He quickly tiptoed to kiss Kakarott on his forehead then brushed his lips over his own claim-mark on Kakarott's shoulder. The only thing he didn't exactly like in his mate – Kakarott was taller than him. "Welcome back."

"I hope it will be welcome," Kakarott silently said before brushing his lips over Vegeta's as required the custom.

They went to the castle not talking about any of the things that truly interested them: Vegeta asked how the journey was, and Kakarott asked how the king was doing. He also wanted to get to know at least something about Velari, but decided against it – Vegeta clearly expressed his thoughts about this matter, and he didn't want to anger his mate.

"Are you hungry?" Vegeta asked after they entered the castle. "The supper will be ready in twenty minutes."

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind to have a snack," Kakarott nodded. He then turned to Vegeta. "Would you come over to my chambers? I think we have something to discuss."

Vegeta felt his throat go dry. "Err…yes, of course." He followed Kakarott up the stairs. He didn't want to think what Kakarott wanted to talk about. Though, it seemed that Kakarott got warmer to him. But he didn't want to think about possibly empty hopes. He didn't like disappointments. Especially he wouldn't like this one.

Vegeta dismissed the guards and silently followed Kakarott into his mate's chamber. They sat down opposite each other, at a small table next to a darkening window.

Kakarott watched Vegeta for some time. Even though he had thought about this moment before, he didn't know how to start. Vegeta seemed to be nervous. He himself was nervous.

"I…" Kakarott scratched his head. "I think it was a good idea to go to Aleda. I'd be glad to go with you," he tentatively looked at Vegeta.

Vegeta gave Kakarott a searching look then nodded. "We can go a day after tomorrow." He put his hands on the table, next to a vase with several exotic flowers from the royal garden. "What happened then, Kakarott, after the coma? Why did you run away? Did I do something wrong? Or-"

"N-…errr…" Kakarott interrupted. He blushed at his interruption for he even wasn't sure what he wanted to say. "I think…I think it was too fast." He lowered his eyes to the dark lacquered table. "I felt being pushed."

"Oh." Well, it wasn't anything new. Though, now he got very tense because the conversation reached a new level. "I'm sorry for that. It's just…those several weeks while you were in that stupor…I think I got used to…" he faltered not being sure how to express himself, "to…being around you."

"I don't remember anything at all."

"Yes, I know," Vegeta nodded. He leaned then into his chair. He folded his hands on his lap. "Many things happened after we mated… Listen, I'm not going to push you or anything. But I want you to know that, as told, I'm ready to fully fulfill my role as your mate."

"I…" Kakarott fidgeted with the vase on the table, "I'll need some time…But I…I want us to be a family, Vegeta. I just…" he flustered.

"It's okay," Vegeta calmed him down. "Everything is going to be alright. The most difficult times are over." He was unbelievably happy that Kakarott admitted that he wanted them to get closer and to become normal mates. He was ready to do everything to only keep Kakarott at his side. He was ready to give Kakarott as much time as he wanted, and even more. He was going to man Kakarott slowly.

"Let's go to eat," Vegeta motioned to the door. "Do you need to change?"

Kakarott shook his head in denial. He was wearing comfortable clothes for traveling that were common on Hetela, but as there weren't any high guests in the castle, he wasn't going to bother.

"Why did you come back earlier?" Vegeta asked on their way to the dining room while they were climbing down the stairs.

Kakarott looked at the end of the stairs. "I got afraid at first. Just too… But then my father…" He blushed then. "You know, it was my father who said that I'm being silly by leaving Vegeta-sei. He said it is stupid trying to separate a bond from a person and…"

Oh. So this was what had been disturbing Kakarott's peace… "Well, that's true – everything started with the bond," Vegeta nodded. "But now…" he wasn't sure how to explain that. If at first he felt some outside influence on his mind, now it was hard to think that some time ago he could not like Kakarott. It seemed he fell in love with Kakarott from the very first sight. Now he couldn't imagine his life without Kakarott.

"Kakarott…" Velari sharply inhaled, stopping in his tracks.

Vegeta cursed himself mentally; in that happiness he was after getting to know about Kakarott coming back, he hadn't thought of sending Velari out of the castle.

"You're going away after supper," Vegeta flashed his eyes at his brother whose gaze was still locked on Kakarott. "Somewhere," he added, snorting.

Velari quickly nodded and lowered his eyes from his brother's mate who was uncomfortably shifting. "I didn't know he came back."

"This is the only reason you're still alive," Vegeta pushed his brother out of his way, motioning Kakarott further to the dining room door.

Kakarott didn't say a word when Vegeta seated him down next to himself, in the other end of the table of Velari. His mate was clearly demonstrating his rights and dominance, and Kakarott knew he was going to get badly burnt if opposing to Vegeta in this situation. Besides, he wanted his mate to trust him and to know that he was indifferent to Velari. He wanted to find some kind of solution to this triangle between them, and to end this as fast as it is possible.

The three of them stood up as the king entered the dining room.

"Ah, Kakarott," the king nodded, motioning to sit down. "I'm glad you came back earlier," he said while sitting down next to Velari to keep the proportion. "So what are you planning to do?" he asked when the servants started to fill in the plates.

"We are going to Aleda a day after tomorrow, Your Highness," Kakarott answered.

The king looked at Vegeta. "Good news, indeed." He turned back to Kakarott. "And how do you feel? Has the illness retreated completely?" he started cutting the food in his plate.

Kakarott nodded. "Yes, everything is fine."

"Yes, you do look well," the king nodded. "But it's freezing outside, be careful to take the warmest clothes you have."

"I think I'll go shopping with Vegeta," Kakarott smiled, starting to eat his meal. "I'm still not exactly sure what fashion I'm supposed to like."

"Do not expect Vegeta to give advices to you," the king chuckled. "My son is a lost cause concerning clothes," he took a good bite of bread.

Vegeta frowned. "I think I have a pretty good taste."

"Yeah, sure," Velari smelled his wine. "Who advised to wear that tasteless shirt while we were meting the Adiro ambassador a week ago?"

"Shut up, Velari," Vegeta flashed his eyes at his brother. "He said he liked it."

"Uh-huh," Velari nodded. "He also lied about the contract…" he gulped his glass down.

"I don't think that clothes are so important," Kakarott tentatively tried to relieve the tension between the brothers. But that only earned him a disappointed look in Velari's eyes.

"Yes, rags don't interest me much," Vegeta immediately caught up with his mate.

"And who told me that during the mating ceremony Kakarott looked like a villager?" Velari sniggered.

A ki blast struck Velari into his chest and tossed him down the dining room. Velari shook his head while trying to gather his wits and to understand how he appeared on the floor.

"You have just crossed the line, Velari," Vegeta hissed, approaching his brother. "I told you not to fucking ever interfere between Kakarott and me!"

"Vegeta, stop that!" the king rose from his chair. "What the hell is wrong with you two?!"

"Vegeta, leave him," Kakarott quickly reached Vegeta's side. "He's your brother."

"Don't interfere," Vegeta pushed him away.

Kakarott growled. He roughly pushed Vegeta away from Velari. "Don't interfere?! You what? Do you think that I'm some toy you two idiots are clashing over?! Will you two fucking stop this?!" He turned to Velari. "I have to tell that I don't fucking love you! I don't even like you so much! You just fucking used me! And you," he turned to Vegeta, "if not the bond, I wouldn't have ever looked at your side, you stubborn mule! But now we are bound to each other, and no Velari, no any other is going to change that, you moron! So stop flouncing about!" he growled. "Now go to finish your fucking meal!" he pointed Vegeta to the table. "And you – shut your mouth!" he hissed down at Velari. "And stop drinking for fuck's sake! You what, don't have anything else to do?!"

From the floor, Velari blinked at Kakarott. "Well…No."

Kakarott faltered. "Then find something! Stop finally pitying yourself! As if there's a shortage of males or something!" he snickered. "Go out or whatever!"

The three royal Saiyans watched Kakarott come back to his table, take his seat at Vegeta's side and continue eating as if nothing had happened.

"Unbelievable…" Velari muttered.

"I told you to shut up," Kakarott pointed his fork at still lying on the floor Velari.

"Yep," the king sighed. "All my life I was afraid of that – Vegeta found his other half."

XXXXX

After climbing up and reaching the end of the staircase with Vegeta at his side, Kakarott wasn't sure what to do. If they were friends that would be the point where they should wish goodnight to each other and go to sleep into their separate rooms. But they were not friends. They were mates, and now he was shifting from one foot to another while thinking what to do. He thought that it was very silly: they were mates, he was in love with Vegeta, and it seemed that Vegeta was also quite attached to him, and he was afraid to stay alone in one room with Vegeta. Well, not afraid…just…maybe too shy, too uncomfortable. It was just too fast…or…maybe strange…Vegeta was almost a stranger to him after all. But Vegeta was his mate, but only…

Vegeta watched Kakarott squirm under his eyes. Kakarott was faintly blushing while taking quick glances to the side of Kakarott's chambers, then looking across the corridor, at his chambers. As much as he simply wanted to press Kakarott to the wall and take him there and then, he decided not to; he didn't want to freak his mate out. As far as he knew, the younger male wasn't experienced, and he simply might scare Kakarott away with his insistent tries to get closer. He himself had had several contacts. His position didn't let him more, not that he wanted, anyway – except three persons he didn't find more males worth of his attention. The first one died in a battle when he was about seventeen years old (his father never got to know that they were interrelated, otherwise would have killed his lover for "corrupting" him much sooner); the second one was a high ranked politician that soon mated another high ranked politician and happily lived until he sent them both to check how the weather was in the other side of the planet; the third one swore his love to him and then sold all the information he had to the enemy.

He had always missed and remembered his first love with a warm tingle in his heart. He was sure that he wasn't going to feel like that anymore. He had been wrong. And even if it was with the influence of the bond, he wasn't going to let go of Kakarott and spoil the things between them. He had already done enough damage to them both.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow at eight in the dining room," Vegeta leaned to quickly brush his lips over Kakarott's.

XXXXX

The next day they were busy: from the very morning Kakarott had to deal with the paperwork from Hetela and Hirian that piled up while he had been catatonic, in coma and then was away for a week. It took him five hours to go through it and it would have taken even longer if not Vegeta helping him. At first Kakarott wanted to refuse his mate's help but after Vegeta pointed out that he already had been dealing with Hirian and Aleda while Kakarott couldn't do that himself, he decided that it would be much faster.

After that they visited several shops and bought some warm clothes for Kakarott. As neither of them cared much for fashion, the shopping went very fast. In half an hour Kakarott had more than enough clothes to go to Aleda.

TBC


	15. Part 15

**animelover6000**: thanks for the review!

**Dkiela**: missing Bardock and Velari? Don't worry, in chapter 16 there will be plenty of them ;)

**KaKaVegeGurl**: Yes, they are using the bond as an excuse because I doubt it would have ever happened so that Vegeta would have fallen in love with Kakarott on his own. Kakarott didn't like Vegeta that much either. I know it leaves a weird taste in one's mouth but it's just how the things are.

xxx

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ characters. I'm not making any profit.

Warnings: Yaoi (male x male). Kakarott x Vegeta. Bardock x Velari.

A/N: This chapter originally has a sex scene, but because of Fanfiction policy I had to cut it, so if you wish to read the uncut chapter go to Adultfanfiction net, to Mediaminer org or to Y!Gallery. Thank you very much, Fanfiction net, for the inconvenience.

**Heavy Bond**

by chayron (lttomb yahoo com), beta-read by Redmarshin

Part 15

"Are you ready?" Vegeta knocked at Kakarott's door in the morning.

"Just a minute!" Kakarott shouted.

Vegeta heard a horrible crash followed by a curse then some curses more. He thought about coming in and checking if everything was alright as the younger male himself stuck his head through the door.

"How the hell one can put this thing on?!" Kakarott angrily showed at the black fur coat he was wearing to Vegeta.

"You have it backwards," Vegeta coughed to conceal his laugh. "The buttons have to be on your back."

"What?!" Kakarott snorted. "How am I supposed to button it, then?!"

"That's why you need the servants," Vegeta coughed again.

"So you mean that you, idiots, make the buttons on the back only to show for everyone that you are rich and have servants?!" Kakarott snorted again. "I'm refusing to wear it!" he started peeling the coat off.

"Fine with me, but we don't have time to go shopping again," Vegeta rolled his eyes at his mate. "You'll buy something new in Aleda."

"Fine," Kakarott took the coat again. He again put it on. "Button it then," he turned his back to Vegeta.

Vegeta wanted to comment that he wasn't Kakarott's servant but then decided against it. Kakarott didn't seem to mean it like this anyway. His mate was simply annoyed by the cloth that he didn't know how to put on. Besides, he really didn't want to spoil the mood. He was very happy and content today: Velari already was sent to Hetela as an ambassador and hopefully wouldn't set his foot on Vegeta-sei for a long time, and Kakarott and he were finally going to spend some quality time together. As he had been to Aleda several times and personally knew the Count and most of the places that were worth seeing, he was sure that nothing could go wrong.

They took about twenty royal guards with them and took off. The flight lasted about eight hours. In the middle of it they stopped to make a fire, to warm up and to eat. It was chilly enough and they all had to keep their ki up not to freeze.

They had taken some food supplies with them, but decided to go hunting. After chasing a rion down, they and their guards had a royal dinner then proceeded with the traveling.

They came to Aleda four hours later than it was planed because Kakarott and Vegeta took their time observing the surroundings. Kakarott was amazed by the castle when they arrived to Aleda. He had never seen anything similar to this before. Vegeta explained that it was built by the hiding Serivians fifty years ago. The Serivians were at the war with the Dimarians at the time. The Serivians built the castle then they all suddenly died out by some virus that they didn't have immunity from.

Kakarott didn't comment. He knew the history very well; it was his duty as a son of Hetela's Duke to know. But there were several nuances in it: the Hetelians had another view of the history than the Saiyans that lived on Vegeta-sei. Serivian race waged war against Dimaria planet for years and years. The Serivians lost the final battle, most of them were killed, some taken into slavery, their cities were ravaged and destroyed. Some of the Serivians managed to escape, the ones that were left in space looked for refuge. Vegeta-sei and Hetela accepted them. But the Saiyans, wouldn't be the Saiyans that after feeling the smell of blood and easy enrichment, they wouldn't have gone to where Serivians escaped from. After two weeks the Dimarians didn't exist anymore. Dimaria came to Vegeta-sei, and Serivian planet came to Hetela. That caused another sticking-point between Vegeta-sei and Hetela, because Hetelians believed that their "catch" was lesser than that of Vegeta-seians'.

The direct fighting was avoided but the anger stayed. And the Serivians…they became extinct, and until now the both sides had been blaming each other to have helped that.

Vegeta and Kakarott were met at the castle by the Count himself and were invited to supper. As they spent much time observing the surroundings they already were hungry.

As soon as he entered the castle, Kakarott happily got rid of the coat, and their belongings were taken by the servants and brought to their room, and they were led into a huge dining room and seated at a spread table.

Vegeta was thoroughly enjoying himself today: the little expedition with Kakarott went very well, and they both had much fun while looking around. Kakarott seemed have gotten warmer to him. The simple traveling, where they had to do things together, worked on Kakarott relaxingly.

The Count was trying to crawl out of his skin to please his lords, and already was suggesting various plans how the prince and Kakarott could spent their time while in Aleda. Meantime Kakarott and Vegeta were pampered with various and expensive foods.

With an immense interest, Kakarott observed the fruit he was given. He was explained that it was a svarainis – a green round and acid fruit that grew only in Aleda and was usually eaten by dipping it into sugar.

Vegeta watched Kakarott dip his svarainis into a small dish with sugar then bite at it. Kakarott's face screwed then his mate dipped his svarainis into the dish once again, brought to his mouth and simply started licking at the fruit until all the sugar melted, creating a tasty sweet-and-sour taste. He watched Kakarott repeat that with several svarainis and would have watched further if he weren't sure that soon he'd need either a cold shower or to get it off.

But then went vinans – white, long fruits that Kakarott, for some reason, was trying to stick into his mouth until he almost gagged. Had he not known his mate better, he'd have thought that Kakarott was practicing for this evening. He tried not to look at the younger male, but his eyes turned to Kakarott on their own accord. In the end of Kakarott's tricks he was glad that the table was high enough and had a long tablecloth. That was the longest supper he had ever had in his life.

XXXXX

Only after Vegeta followed him into the room, Kakarott realized that they both were given one room. And there was only one bed. He couldn't blame the Count – the Count logically gave one room to the mates.

Kakarott observed the room once again, and, a bit flustered, turned back to his mate. There was a couch in the other end of the room, and he thought that one of them could sleep there. He watched Vegeta take his boots off, undress his sweater then shirt. Vegeta then simply took a towel that had been neatly folded on the bed and without a word went to the bathroom.

After his mate's back disappeared behind the door, Kakarott slowly sat down on the bed. It was soft and quite bouncy. Kakarott insensibly blushed after several images flashed in his mind. He realized that it was Vegeta's pheromones affecting him; he could feel a strong scent that was left even after Vegeta was gone, and knew that Vegeta wanted not to only sleep today.

Kakarott looked around again. The room was really huge, but light and comfortable: the tapestry was light reddish color; there were three huge windows that were already draped with cream colored heavy curtains; there was a fluffy carpet, which color matched that of the tapestry and that covered the entire floor; a big heating fireplace in the middle of the wall, opposite than the door; in the middle of the room was a heavy dark wooden table with four chairs at it; there was a bookcase at the other end of the room, opposite the couch.

Kakarott approached the bookcase to look at the books. He got interested in one that said "The Mistress of Aleda". He took it and went closer to the warm fireplace to read. He stoked the fireplace with the wood that was in a box next to the fireplace then sat down into the armchair and started reading.

"Getting acquainted with the culture?" Vegeta chuckled, closing the bathroom behind him and approaching Kakarott. Vegeta's hair was still damp and weighed down. He was wearing a light slumber-suit.

Vegeta looked at the book Kakarott was reading then went to the table where stood several bottles of wine and champagne, and four beautifully etched glasses.

"Want some?" he raised a white wine bottle to show to his mate what he was suggesting. "It's really good," he added after seeing Kakarott falter. He then started opening the bottle when Kakarott nodded. "You don't drink much, do you?" he asked, filling the lofty glasses.

"No," Kakarott shook his head. "The first time I got so drunk I could hardly remember anything was soon after our mating. Korinto took me to "Combo Gain"," Kakarott closed his book and approached the table. He put the book on it and reached his hand to take the wineglass his mate offered.

Vegeta silently accepted the unintentional reproach. He raised his glass. "For us and for the holiday."

Kakarott repeated the toast and sipped the wine. "Really good," he agreed after tasting. He took one chair and sat down at the table. "I think we'll have to toss up who is going to sleep on the couch," he said then taking another sip from his glass.

"I doubt that," Vegeta leaned at the table with his one hand. Sipping his wine he looked at Kakarott through the rand of the glass.

Kakarott blushed. He took a gulp from his glass finishing it.

"Let's see what we have here," Vegeta took a bottle of red wine, wanting to try another sort.

"Are you trying to make me drunk?" Kakarott crossed his legs while looking at Vegeta who was filling the glasses with red wine.

Vegeta put the bottle back on the table. "Are you flirting with me?" he smirked at Kakarott while reaching a filled wineglass for his mate who blushed even more but didn't answer anything. No, he wasn't trying to get Kakarott drunk, well not exactly – he was trying to get Kakarott relax.

Kakarott blushed again as silence drew long and he could feel Vegeta's heated glances to his side. Sure he wanted that, but just… He sharply inhaled as Vegeta moved to him, lifting him up from the chair.

Kakarott let Vegeta press his lips to his then, after Vegeta's wet tongue brushed over his lower lip, opened them. The kiss was somehow different than that one in the cave, more…sensual and less passionate. He moved his head away and loudly exhaled when Vegeta ran his hands along his sides then firmly grasped at his waist and tugged him to his body. He could hear his heartbeat that seemed to be trying to climb out of his throat. Vegeta started kissing him again, and he wasn't sure what to do with his hands and overall he wasn't sure what to do and overall he felt nearly panicky and…

Vegeta let go of Kakarott. He sat down back on his chair. "Calm down," he took the bottle of white wine and started filling his glass, "I can sleep on the couch, if you're so nervous."

"No," Kakarott quickly shook his head, suddenly being afraid that Vegeta might have lost all interest in him. Now he became even more tense and unsure.

"Just calm down," Vegeta motioned Kakarott back into his seat then filled Kakarott's wineglass again. "Here," he held it for Kakarott. He watched Kakarott take the glass with a bit shaking hand. Kakarott sipped from his glass then gave him an apologetic smile.

They silently drank for some more time then Vegeta went to sleep on the couch and Kakarott went to take a shower.

Leaning with his palms at the bluish tiles, Kakarott stared at the wall opposite him. A hot stream was flowing down his back and he relished in warmth and pleasant buzzing in his head. His body was pleasantly tingling and he didn't need to look at his crotch to know that his other self was also quite happy. Vegeta's pheromones were still working on him. He just couldn't understand why he had gotten so nervous; with Velari everything went well. Well, yeah, he had been in heat at the time and now he could hardly remember anything at all, but he remembered that it felt damn good.

Kakarott dried his wet hair with a towel then put the finest texture having shirt and sweatpants on (taking care of having the warmest clothes he completely forgot about pajamas).

Kakarott brushed his teeth and left the bathroom. The lights were off, but the fireplace gave a half-light, giving a cozy atmosphere. He lied down in the oversized bed and tried to fall asleep. It didn't work. After half an hour of tossing and turning, he got up, went to the fireplace, stoked it then went to the table. He opened the white wine bottle to finish the scarce rest of the liquor there. He filled his glass and sat down in the armchair against the fireplace to comfortably sip it. The wine was really good, just as Vegeta had said.

The night was silent and he could hear only a dog barking somewhere farther in the city. There also were several hushed voices heard behind the door, but he was used to the guards a long time ago - he rather would have noticed the silence behind the door than those hushed voices.

It was frosty outside; he could tell that by the wood that was creaking. That gave him a bigger feeling of comfort for he was sitting in a comfortable room, at the warm fireplace, with a glass in his hand.

Kakarott drank the last drops from his glass to add them to his courage he had been gathering while sitting at the table. He put the glass down then turned to the couch where Vegeta was. Kakarott silently approached the couch.

Vegeta opened his eyes. "Well?"

"Can I..?" Kakarott blushed. He was glad that because of feeble lightening Vegeta couldn't see that.

Vegeta sat down on in the couch. "I think the bed will be more comfortable."

"Yeah…" Kakarott agreed. He then shifted from one foot to another.

"Sit down," Vegeta patted the place on the couch, next to him. "Have you traveled much with your father?" he asked after Kakarott sat down.

Kakarott blinked at him. "Err… Not very much… He has always been afraid that someone might kill me."

Vegeta leaned back at the headboard. "Pity. Velari and I always went together with the father. There's so much more to life than sitting in the castle and looking at the papers. We need to use the opportunity until we can use it. I love traveling. After a month I'm going to Tripoint. Have you been there?"

Kakarott shook his head in denial.

"It's a very interesting planet. I think you'll like it there."

"You are taking me together?"

Vegeta chuckled at the question. "Sure I am. I'll need someone to brighten my mood."

"Why do you need me there?" Kakarott grinned, "You said that the planet was very interesting…"

"But I can't have sex with it, can I?"

Kakarott's face flamed up. "I thought you were trying to get me relax…" he muttered.

"No, I just informed you that after a month you're going to Tripoint," Vegeta gave Kakarott a smirk before leaning into his mate, his lips already searching for Kakarott's.

He ran his free hand over Kakarott's side then slipped it underneath his shirt. Vegeta purred while tasting his mate and caressing his bare skin. He broke the kiss and started to drag his lips over Kakarott's collarbone then up the side of his neck and finally his Adam apple, stopping there to nip and gently bite, making the younger male squirm.

Kakarott gasped as suddenly he was swept away from the couch. He blinked blankly at Vegeta while that was carrying him. But before the younger male could protest against such an indignant handling, he was simply tossed onto the huge bed, Vegeta quickly following the suit and appearing on top, ravishing him. Though, maybe the wine, or maybe his final resolve and want stopped him from anxiety and actually made him crave for more contact.

At first trying to unbutton small buttons, Vegeta soon lost his patience and simply tried to tug the shirt off Kakarott, but then his mate pushed him away and quickly finished unbuttoning the shirt. Vegeta mentally noted to himself that he had to supply Kakarott with more shirts.

Kakarott arched as Vegeta's hand run down his chest then stomach and into the younger male's sweatpants.

xxx

INSERTION OF A SEX SCENE. If you wish to read the uncut chapter go to Adultfanfiction net or to Mediaminer org. Thank you very much, Fanfiction net, for the inconvenience.

xxx

After catching his breath he raised his head to look at Kakarott, his eyes were still closed, his chest still heaving but much slower than before. He softly purred before leaning to fully kiss the younger male on his lips.

Kakarott's eyes opened for a second but then they closed again after feeling Vegeta's tongue slip inside his mouth. He eagerly answered the prince's kiss then purred after they broke it and Vegeta's head rose a bit while his lower lip was caught in between Vegeta's teeth.

He had never felt this good, this completed and fulfilled. He had thoroughly enjoyed that, and he hoped that Kakarott was also content as he was. Thanking for the experienced pleasure he ran his hand over Kakarott's thigh then carefully pulled out of him and rolled off his mate. He then shifted them both to pull the covers from under them. He covered their still fervent bodies then pulled a dozing Kakarott close to his body. Relishing the warm skin, he snuggled to Kakarott. A thought crossed his disbelieving mind that once he wanted to refuse that.

XXXXX

He finished showering and went back into the room. Kakarott was already awake, lying in the bed, propped on the pillows, his dark eyes watching him leave the bathroom then go to the nightstand to look for clean clothes to dress. He could feel the heavy sex scent clinging to the room's air.

"Morning," Vegeta sat up on the bed, next to Kakarott. He quickly leaned to kiss the younger male on his lips then proceeded to ransack the cupboard.

"Morning," Kakarott nodded, not letting his eyes fall from the prince's bare back. He could see and even count various scratches and scuffmarks on Vegeta's back he made yesterday night while being in ecstasy.

Kakarott leaned back in the bed. He could smell the strong scent of their lovemaking. The previous time, with Velari, he didn't have this opportunity of "after", of this closeness. Velari was simply gone when he woke up and then that mess started.

"Can we repeat that soon?" Kakarott asked, trying to control his blush and miserably failing.

With his brow raised, Vegeta turned around. "I gather you liked it?"

A disappointed expression crossed Kakarott's face and he leaned back at the pillows. "You didn't?" Though, he couldn't blame Vegeta – he still didn't exactly know what to do in bed to repay the pleasure he himself was receiving. "I…" Likely Vegeta wasn't going to sleep in one bed with him anymore. Probably sometimes it was better to wake up alone in bed instead of having one's pleasure and confidence ruined.

Very flattered, but not showing that, Vegeta chuckled at Kakarott's fallen face. "Silly kid," he slipped his hand underneath the covers, grasping Kakarott's sex and making his lover startle. "If we weren't invited to that celebratory breakfast, I'd fuck you until next year," he slapped Kakarott's thigh. "Now, get up. It's impolite to make someone wait."

"Exactly." Kakarott painted bright red after his quick tongue slipped out of control.

Vegeta decided that he was damn lucky to get such an eager mate instead of a tree trunk in bed. He tossed the cover away from Kakarott, to the floor. He smirked at his mate, "To hell with that breakfast."

TBC


	16. Part 16

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ characters. I'm not making any profit.

Warnings: Yaoi (male x male). Kakarott x Vegeta. Bardock x Velari.

**Heavy Bond**

by chayron (lttomb yahoo com), beta-read by Redmarshin

Part 16 (Epilogue)

(**Five months later**)

Vegeta got a call from his brother in the very morning. Velari said that he was almost halfway to Vegeta-sei and that he wanted to see him. Vegeta wasn't very glad but agreed; as Kakarott never mentioned Velari and didn't seem to be missing him at all, he didn't feel so jealous about Velari anymore.

In the afternoon Vegeta was informed that his brother was at the castle and he went to meet him. They greeted each other then went into Vegeta's room. Vegeta sat down comfortably in his armchair, waiting for Velari to say why the hell he came back to where he was forbidden to come. He sighed as, taking his time, Velari went to the cupboard where he was keeping the wine and started opening a white wine bottle without his permission.

After filling his glass, Velari raised a glassful at Vegeta. "Have a piece of news," Velari announced, sinking into the fluffy couch opposite Vegeta and crossing his legs. He churned his white wine in the glass before gulping it down.

Vegeta felt the urge to roll his eyes at his brother. Velari liked to make things seem so melodramatic. "Bad or good?" he asked. Though, already Velari's return to Vegeta-sei was a bad news itself. He was angry with Velari and he perfectly knew that Velari knew this. He didn't want Velari near Kakarott, and Velari knew that. And the bastard still came back.

Velari gave Vegeta a sour look then regretfully looked at his glass. "I'm pregnant and I ran away."

Vegeta stared at his brother for several long seconds then scratched his chin. "Okay…" he drawled. "Don't want to be pestilent but who is the father?" I hope you know at least that, Vegeta added in his head.

Velari snorted. He looked at his empty glass again. "Bardock."

Vegeta spluttered.

Vegeta rubbed his burning forehead. He stood up, approached Velari, grabbed the glass out of his hand and went to the table. He then filled the glass and took the bottle. He brought the filled glass to Velari then himself took a good swing directly from the bottle.

"Bardock, Kakarott's father?" Vegeta wanted to be sure. He fell ungraciously back into the sofa and took a good swig again.

"Who else?" Velari glared at him, sipping from his glass.

"So he had been talking about you…" Vegeta ran his finger through his hair.

"What?" Velari sipped his wine again.

"Once he told me that he was in love with someone and was afraid to tell him that because of the age difference," Vegeta tossed the empty bottle to the floor.

"Oh really?" Velari rolled his eyes. "He didn't seem so shy to me! Can we get more wine?" he kicked the empty bottle. The bottle rolled and stopped next to Vegeta's feet.

"Although it shouldn't be my concern but this was your last glass of wine until you give birth," Vegeta kicked the bottle back to his brother.

"Bastard," Velari glared at him.

"So what happened? He doesn't want the child or what? Why did you run away?" Vegeta leaned his burning head back onto the backrest.

Velari scowled. "I can bet the bastard did that intentionally! He got me pregnant to keep me on Hetela! He really did that! Fucker! He-"

"So he does want the child?" Vegeta waved the rest of Velari's tirade off. "What did he say?"

Velari scowled again. He leaned to put the empty glass on the floor then crossed his arms. He closed his eyes. "He started organizing the mating ceremony."

Vegeta blinked. "Already?" For some time he watched his brother's facial expression. "And?"

"I'm not going to go back there," Velari opened his eyes to look at his brother. "At least not until I can fight him."

There a small smirk appeared on the corner of Vegeta's lips. "It's going to be damn hard to keep him off Vegeta-sei… Sure he knows where you are…"

"Sure he knows," Velari agreed, almost pouting. He shifted to get more comfortable on the couch. "I can't make a step without him knowing where I'll set my foot." He ran his hand over his long hair, ruffling it. After having some wine he felt relaxed.

"You need to get some rest until he comes after you," Vegeta sighed.

"I'm not going with him," Velari shook his head.

"But you're not staying here either," Vegeta sternly said. "You aren't going to live in the same building, even city with Kakarott."

Velari snorted. "Fine. I can go to any place I own. Jaron…"

"No!" Vegeta snarled. "You aren't going to that slut! He had never been a good option for you and now, as you are pregnant and are going to unite with Bardock, we don't need any talks behind your back. Besides, you don't own Hirian anymore."

Velari glared at him. "Do you know that you're a copy of our father?"

Vegeta glared back at him. "You'll obey me, or I'll fucking send you directly back to Hetela."

"Fucker," Velari said without much fire, leaning his head at the backrest. He felt a bit sleepy now.

Vegeta observed his brother. Velari was going to fall asleep soon. Probably Velari didn't have a decent sleep long time ago. "I know a good doctor; you should start checking the pregnancy progress."

"Yeah," Velari yawned, "probably."

"How long are you pregnant?"

"A bit over a month," Velari closed his eyes, getting into a more horizontal position on the couch.

"Do you really think you'll manage to keep him off until you give birth?" Vegeta asked.

"No, but I'll try," Velari yawned again. "I'm stronger than him and I'm not going to be the one carrying the claim-mark! That's final!"

"How long you two have been arguing about this?" Vegeta felt a smile tug at his lips again. Velari was a real Vegeta – prideful and stubborn to no end. Sure Velari wasn't going to give in so easily.

"A bit over a month."

"So he proposed as soon as you got pregnant?"

"Yes."

"Good," Vegeta nodded. "At least no problems with that." He watched a slumbering Velari. "You know in this case the double mating mark is possible."

"No, this is only in extreme case."

"Velari, but you do realize that you can't mark him."

"I can."

"No, you can't."

"I can."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "You fucking can't and you know that. Either double claim-mark or none at all, or one on your shoulder."

"Fuck you."

"You can't mark the ruler of Hetela. As nobody can mark our father, so nobody can mark Bardock. That will cause confusion over authority."

"I don't give a damn."

Vegeta just sighed.

"Do you want this mating or this is only…because you're pregnant?" Vegeta observed Velari.

"I hate him."

Vegeta blinked. "Okay… So why did you agree with the mating? Well, I understand that you did. You only postponed it by running away. So why the hell did you agree?"

"The bastard is damn good in bed."

Vegeta frowned in distaste. "Do you really hate him or it's only in your current state?"

"I fucking hate him so much that as soon as he gets here, I'll let him fuck me again," Velari yawned. "Will you let me get some sleep finally?!"

"Damn brat," Vegeta cursed.

"Listen, Vegeta, we'll solve this between us. I'm pretty happy with my position only that I don't want that claim-mark on my shoulder. And now I can't oppose him without you or father backing me up. I just ask for eight months of safe-house, and then I'll get the hell out here, challenge Bardock, beat him, mark him and we all will be a big happy family."

"You can't mark him."

"Yes, I can and I will, don't argue with me, because I really will do this only to piss you off more!"

"Gods, and how the hell did I live with you before?" Vegeta groaned.

"Happily," Velari grinned into the couch. "I know that you too want me to mark him," he opened his eyes to look at Vegeta.

"Sure I want, but you can't."

"Don't start," Velari yawned. "Did he really tell you that for a long time he was afraid to tell me he wanted me?" he grinned again.

"Yeah."

"Sweet," Velari purred. "He didn't tell me that."

Vegeta observed Velari. "You do know that probably already tomorrow he's going to be here and try to get you back with him?"

"I suppose you should inform our father that I don't want to go with him," Velari shrugged.

"You know, I doubt very much if our father is going to interfere at all after getting to know the situation. He would be a real idiot if he interfered."

"But you will?"

Vegeta smirked. "I'm still thinking. So I suppose you should be nicer to me if you want me to do something about this your little problem."

"Alright, you can be a godfather," Velari yawned.

XXXXX

"Good morning, Prince Vegeta," Bardock greeted.

Bardock was sitting on the comfortable red couch in the guest room.

"Hello," Vegeta nodded. He closed the door behind him. "Kakarott is going to come down soon. He's dressing."

"You know that I'm here because of your brother," Bardock gave an annoyed look to Vegeta.

"Sure I know, but I think you could see your son before we start arguing over this matter," Vegeta calmly said.

Bardock just sighed. "I hoped you won't interfere…

"How is Kakarott?" he asked then. "How are you two getting along?"

"Fine," Vegeta nodded. "Everything is okay."

"Is he very angry?"

"Velari? No," Vegeta shook his head. "Just upset a little."

"Did he tell anything about the mating or what he's going to do?" Bardock asked. "He just left not telling me anything and I'm not sure how to interpret this."

Vegeta waved off. "Be calm. Don't see this as refusal or anything. He plans to stay here, on Vegeta-sei and then, after he gives birth, to come back to you, challenge and claim you."

"Oh joy," Bardock sighed. "But at least he didn't reject the proposition."

"He isn't going to," Vegeta shook his head. "He'll only postpone the mating. He wants that the same as you, he just…"

"Yeah, the claim-mark," Bardock nodded. He got more comfortable on the couch. He felt much calmer now. Before coming here he wasn't very sure what to expect from Velari. He had been so ecstatic when Velari finally started answering his all possible courting. At first things went very slow – though Velari didn't reject him anymore, Velari didn't show much attention to him either. The things took the acceleration on after Velari went into heat. They both got stuck, and badly.

They spent some time together but after Velari got pregnant they didn't do much except arguing over that mating ceremony. That, and fucking. Velari was damn good. Velari was not only beautiful to look at, interesting to talk to, but he also was perfect to play with.

Velari wasn't dominating by nature, but Velari had the same stubbornness all Vegeta House had. And even if overall Velari didn't mind the claim-mark on his shoulder, they both knew that Velari was at least two times stronger than him and Velari wasn't going to give up on his rights as a dominating male. Sure, in different case there wouldn't be what to argue about, but now he couldn't agree with Velari marking him – he was the one ruling Hetela, and the claim-mark… But he was ready to agree with another thing – double marking. But Velari didn't want to hear about this. Stubborn brat.

"I'll try to smooth his feathers for the double claim-mark," Vegeta sighed, "but I doubt he'd listen to me. Yesterday he just fluffed up at that."

Bardock nodded. "This would be the best solution. But why are you interfering? Velari's home is on Hetela now. It's only between two of us."

"He asked for help and he'll get it," Vegeta said. "Though, yes, I don't want to interfere either. But he's my younger brother and until he agrees in going with you on his free will, you aren't going to take him."

Both men turned around at the noise. Kakarott entered the room.

"Father," Kakarott smiled at his father before throwing his arms around the older man. "Glad you came, missed you terribly." Kakarott let go of Bardock. "This is the business trip or you came to see me?"

Bardock shifted a bit nervously. "Neither… I'm here because of Velari."

"Velari?" Kakarott surprised looked at him. "Well, yeah, I heard that he returned yesterday… What happened? Did you get into an argument, or did he do something?"

From his place on the couch Vegeta smirked at Bardock who gulped uneasily.

"Well…yeah, I wanted to talk to you about this," Bardock gave Kakarott a bit sheepish smile.

"About what?"

"Well, Velari and I… We are sort of…a couple."

Kakarott thought that he misheard. "You are a what? A what?!" He stared at his father, giving him a wild look. "You and Velari?!" he gasped.

"Shh…" Vegeta grabbed his mate before Kakarott could have slumped to the floor. "It's their business," he pushed Kakarott to the direction of the couch. He seated his mate onto the couch and sat himself next to Kakarott.

Bardock worriedly watched his son. He wasn't sure if now it would be a good time to tell that Velari was carrying. Kakarott was a great deal shaken.

"But…but!" Kakarott stared at his father. "But Velari!"

Bardock just threw his arms. "What can I say… I love him."

Kakarott groaned. He frantically rubbed his temples. "And where the hell is Velari? I need to hear this from him. Or maybe I don't…" He groaned again. "Gods…"

"Velari is hiding," Bardock snorted.

"Hiding?" Kakarott shook his head. "What do you mean 'hiding'"?

Bardock carefully sat down on the couch that was standing opposite Kakarott's. He deeply inhaled and decided to get on with this. "Velari is pregnant, and we got into an argument over on whose shoulder is going to hold the claim-mark."

Kakarott stared at him. Then Kakarott glared at him. Then hecursed loudly.

XXXXX

Velari entered the room "Wanted to see me, Lord Bardock?" He fell down into a fluffy couch next to the door. He crossed his legs demonstratively.

Bardock rolled his eyes. "We can do without this." He approached the prince. "I heard that you aren't sleeping very well."

This time it was Velari who rolled his eyes. "I just don't like space traveling. It always makes me sick and dizzy. I can't sleep in a spaceship."

"Listen, Velari," Bardock sighed, squatting next to a sitting Velari, "this is just silly. Even if you're so against the claim-mark, and even double marking, you don't need to stay here. Vegeta said you were planning to stay here until our son was born. But this is simply ridiculous. You know that I'm not going to make you mate me against your will or something like that. You can be calm about that and you can stay on Hetela. But you also know that unless we finally find some compromise, the things aren't going to work."

Velari silently gazed at Bardock then turned away. "I'm not having that mark on my shoulder."

Bardock groaned. "Let's deal with one problem at a time. Are you going back with me?" he asked taking the prince's chin in his hand and turning Velari's face to him. "I know you have already asked Vegeta for protection, but Vegeta will understand."

Velari watched Bardock's face. "Fine," he then wrenched his chin out of Bardock's palm.

Bardock sighed in relief. "Thank you," he kissed Velari on his forehead. He brushed the hair from Velari's forehead behind his ear. "Don't do that again. You got me damn scared. Just to leave like that…" he trailed off, shaking his head.

Velari leaned his face into Bardock's palm. He sighed. "That last argument we had…"

"Those are just words said in anger, you know that. You can be such a hothead at times…" Bardock kissed Velari on his lips. He stood up, bringing Velari up with him. "Do you really feel fine?"

Velari nodded. "Yeah, I feel well. I also went to see a doctor – everything is fine."

"Good," Bardock wrapped his one arm around Velari's waist, tugging him to the door. "Now let's go to see your overprotective brother, and let's go home. Good that at least your father had enough brains not to intervene," he brushed over Velari's around the waist wrapped tail.

Velari scratched his nape sheepishly. "I didn't have enough courage to tell him. I think he would have sent me straight back… He never approved of... Well, if I'm pregnant, for him it means that I have to mate straight away."

"So he still doesn't know that you..?" Bardock asked, already thinking that telling to the king would be exactly the right thing to do if he wanted to mate Velari faster. The king had an unbelievable amount of influence on the both princes, and not only as their king, but also as their father. Though, he didn't exactly like this – Velari and he soon were going to unite and he didn't need any outside influence on his young soon to be mate.

Velari shook his head. "No, of course he knows. Vegeta told him. But as I myself didn't tell him, he probably decided that I'll come to him when I'm ready to talk."

"How did he react?" Bardock asked a bit nervously.

"And how do you think he'd react?" Velari turned around, smirking. "You'll have to treat me nice, or otherwise he'll bash your scull in."

"Just great… On one side Vegeta, on other your father…" Bardock sighed.

"You had to think about that before seducing me…" Velari chuckled, turning to Vegeta's door.

"How did he react to your pregnancy?" Bardock inquired.

"Vegeta said that he…well…first two hours he wanted to rip your head off. Then he cooled down and said that it would do only to break all bones in your body and later he calmed down completely and said that he'd rather die than let you name the child as one of the Bardock… He told he would name him Vedeno."

Bardock snorted. "As if. When he'll get one of his own then he can name him as he wish."

Velari shrugged then grinned. "While you two, senile idiots, will be arguing, I'll name him as I want."

XXX(**Two months later**)XXX

"Will you finally stop this?!" Kakarott smacked Vegeta on the back of his head.

"You are not going to wear this!" Vegeta pointed at red clothes on their bed.

"As hell I am!" Kakarott snorted. "These are the clothes we wear in the mating ceremony! If I couldn't wear them at my ceremony, I will wear them at my father's!"

"No, you won't!" Vegeta protested. "This is disgusting! There are only straps in the front! Everyone is going to stare at you!"

"You didn't hear what I told you?" Kakarott pushed his mate away from the bed, just in case Vegeta suddenly decided to rip the clothes. "It's going to be you everyone will stare at! Everyone is going to wear clothes like that!"

"Are you fucking sure that your father's castle isn't a secret brothel?" Vegeta pointed at the clothes again. "How the hell can you wear that?!"

"Yeah, how?!" Kakarott mocked. "Because it doesn't have any buttons on the back!"

"Don't start!"

"It's you who's starting! I had to wear that idiotic costume you, idiots, gave me for my ceremony then I had to wear some fucking coat with the buttons on the back! You won't die if at least one time in my life I'll be wearing what I want!"

"If some fucker just lays his eyes on you I'll fucking rip his eyes out of his sockets then feed them to Juoda!"

"Fine, fine, sweetie, do that," Kakarott waved off, already starting to undress. "Have you checked if the horse is fine?"

"Fuck the horse – we have stablemen to take care of that," Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest, still discontent.

"You know, your brother wouldn't be happy if he got a dead horse for a mating present…"

"No bother, for the money I'll give him in that envelope he can buy thousands of them."

"You are such an ass!"

"Talking about asses," Vegeta growled. "Do you know that I can almost see through that your idiotic costume?!"

"The most important part is my front," Kakarott chuckled then turned around to face Vegeta.

"You. Are. Not. Going. Anywhere. While. Wearing. This. Slut. Costume!"

"Don't. Order. Me. Around," Kakarott rolled his eyes.

"Grrr…" Vegeta angry and helplessly plopped into the armchair. "Isn't it a bit too tight?" he commented after a minute, not managing to peal his eyes off his mate.

"Yeah, a bit," Kakarott nodded. "I think I have grown a little…"

Vegeta watched him silently for some time. "Take it home for later use," he then caught Kakarott's tail that was lazily waving around and pulled Kakarott onto his lap.

Kakarott purred then raised his head to press his lips to Vegeta. "I could get much hotter stuff…" he laughed at his mate then. He closed his eyes. "How do you think Bardock managed to talk Velari in?"

"Don't talk to me about Velari and your father when I want to fuck," Vegeta snorted in a pretended anger.

Kakarott grinned. He shifted on Vegeta's lap, making his mate tightly grip at him and gasp. "We have to be really quick if we don't want to be late…" he started nuzzling at Vegeta's throat.

"Do not waste my time then," Vegeta quickly stood up, bringing Kakarott up with him then pushing his mate onto the couch, trapping him between his thighs and already taking his shirt off. Though, he just blinked at the ceiling as Kakarott turned them over, and then it was him who was trapped under Kakarott.

After several seconds they were turning and tossing on the floor, neither of them giving up. Finally Kakarott secured his position. He smirked down at Vegeta.

"Your costume is ruined…" from the floor Vegeta smirked back at him.

"Ah fuck!" Kakarott cursed, letting go of Vegeta. He just sighed then. "And I thought you wanted to fuck because of my nice ass."

"Well, we can still have a fuck that if your ass feels so insulted," Vegeta smirked again.

"We'll be late," Kakarott grinned down at him.

"I see that you are very worried about that…" Vegeta chuckled, raising his head to lock his mouth to Kakarott's.

"Yes, very, very, very worried," Kakarott nodded, peeling the clothes off Vegeta. "So worried that I don't give a damn."

"I see you learned something…"

"Shut up and kiss me."

**The End**

04 10 2005


End file.
